Lovesick
by The Minsk
Summary: A/U. Sometimes love can hurt and sometimes love can heal. Finchel.
1. Love Hurts

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Welcome to the new fic! This one is an A/U and will be very angsty but no worries. This is a Finchel fic, even if the first chapter throws you off. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Lovesick<strong>

**Chapter One: Love Hurts**

* * *

><p><em>Cleveland, Ohio<em>

She was practically walking on air as she entered the bright, spacious penthouse apartment; smiling happily as she placed her bags down in the foyer and unwrapped a luxurious cashmere scarf from around her neck. The brilliant afternoon sun shone in through the enormous deluxe French windows that adorned the walls, and the pristine white furnishings almost glittered in their perfection as she took off her expensive Ferragamo pumps before entering the space that she shared with her fiancé.

Picking up her bags, she whistled a happy tune as she brought them into the dining room, where the imported crystal chandelier brightened the room and highlighted the enormous oak table that sat in the center. This was the same table where her fiancé had proposed to her last year, in front of their friends and family at New Years. It had only been a few months since he proposed, but she prided herself in their short engagement period as the big day was quickly approaching. She gazed lovingly at the enormous rock of an engagement ring on her finger and collapsed into her favorite chair with a contented sigh. Her fiancé not only had the highest expectations, but the finest taste as well.

It thrilled her to know that everything was falling into place perfectly. The ceremony was barely four weeks away, but so far, everything she had meticulously planned was coming together without a single hitch. It was almost like magic, she thought idly to herself as she whipped out the small white envelope that she had received earlier that morning.

It was an RSVP card from her dear friend Kurt; they had been best friends throughout college and even though he lived pretty far away from Cleveland in his hometown of Lima, Ohio, she had invited him to the wedding anyway in hopes that he would be able to make it. Luckily for her, he had been able to get off of work that weekend and was definitely coming with his boyfriend Blaine. She took the little card into her office and pulled out her official Wedding Planner, to mark Kurt and his plus one in her notes. She listed his name under the brides guests and had to hold back a small frown. She really didn't have as many guests coming as her fiancé in comparison, but it really didn't matter to her. All that she cared about was her man and sharing this day with him and their closest friends and family. Her dads were coming down from Toledo, Kurt was coming from Lima, and the majority of her friends in Cleveland were friends of her fiancé as well.

Flipping through her meticulous wedding guide, she paused at the extra copy of her invitation and gazed adoringly at the names that were written in an elegant loopy gold script. She couldn't believe that in four weeks time, she would no longer be Rachel Berry. She was only 25, but she knew deep down that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her fiancé. She had never loved anyone else more in her entire life.

And in less than a month, she would no longer refer to herself as Rachel Berry, but Rachel St. James instead.

It was like music to her ears.

Her Blackberry started to ring, alerting her of an email from one of her college professors. Her masters thesis was in it's final stages of review, and in less than a week she would be completing her degree in Music Therapy and searching for a real job in the medical field. She had been working at Jesse's hospital as a volunteer for _so long_; she couldn't wait to start working clinic hours and take on real patients. It was how she had met her fiancé; back when she was still a struggling undergrad who sang in a Capella groups, she had started working at Jesse's hospital as a candy striper, just hoping to get used to working in a hospital and being around patients. He had been an intern then, working towards his doctorate's degree in plastic surgery when they'd met. She had fallen for him instantly, and they had been together ever since. Jesse was almost five years her senior, but that had never bothered her before. In fact, she admired a more mature, level headed guy.

Now, in a few weeks time they were getting married. It was everything that she had ever wished for and more. She couldn't deny that Jesse took_ very _good care of her; he came from a wealthy family and money was never an obstacle for him. He bathed her in gifts and dressed her in the finest clothes, even though the only work she did was pro bono. Many of their friends teased them, saying that Jesse spoiled her, but she definitely wasn't complaining. Jesse was used to a certain lifestyle and he was more than eager to share it with her. She couldn't fault him for that.

All that mattered to her was that all of her dreams were about to come true in a matter of weeks. She was finishing her degree, getting married, and starting a new life with one of the most generous people she had ever known. Life was sweet.

Speaking of her generous fiancé, the jangling of keys could be heard echoing in the spacious hall of their apartment, and Rachel exited her private office to meet him in the hall. He was quiet when he entered, and even though Rachel was ecstatic to see her soon-to-be-husband, Jesse didn't look very happy at all.

"Hello darling!" Rachel exclaimed, chipper as can be. "I just picked up the last of the place-cards from the printers and your tuxedo is ready at the tailor for your final fitting tomorrow."

He ignored her, and she frowned as he hung up his coat and stiffly removed his shoes. He was probably just tired; he worked long shifts at the hospital and he had many clients that he handled on a daily basis. As a plastic surgeon, he not only handled cosmetic surgeries, but important technical medical procedures as well. He was a very important and respected member of the hospital staff, like his parents were before him. Stress was a normal part of their daily lives, and she knew from experience that Jesse didn't react well to stress. She was used to this kind of behavior, even though it had been happening more and more frequently lately. Ignoring his behavior, she continued. "Your mother called me this morning to confirm that the Chief of Staff is attending the ceremony as a personal favor to your parents! It really is quite gracious of him. . ."

"Rachel, please," Jesse interrupted curtly with impatience in his tone. "I'm tired. Just give me a minute of quiet before I have to deal with you." She frowned at his dismissive tone and crossed her hands over her chest in frustration. He always did that to her; brushed her off like she wasn't even there. It drove her crazy, but she never made a big deal out of it, wanting to avoid arguments with her fiancé at all costs. She went to unpack her bags from earlier that day as Jesse changed out of his scrubs and headed into the shower.

She knew that he was just probably exhausted from his job, but sometimes his attitude really upset her. Sure, as a student she definitely didn't have the responsibilities that he had to deal with, but at least she was always positive and happy when they conversed, which was happening less and less as the weeks passed them by. Jesse seemed to grow more and more agitated with Rachel by the day, and seeing as their wedding was coming up soon, she was wondering if he was developing a case of cold feet. Just the thought made her shiver with dread. That would be a _nightmare._

She was busy rummaging through take-out menus when he emerged from the shower. She stared at him in appreciation as he ran a towel through his sandy, curly hair, holding another towel around his hip and nodding at Rachel before he entered their spacious master suite. This penthouse apartment had been his parents before they'd moved to another condo, and it was so huge that the both of them had their own private rooms to themselves besides the master suite. It's where they spent most of their free time when they were at home; Jesse valued his personal space. When he emerged in a suit, Rachel was starting to get confused. Where was he heading off to tonight? And why couldn't he have called her earlier to let her know?

"Where are you going, babe?" Rachel asked as she held up the take-out menus. "I was going to order Thai."

"Rachel," he exhaled softly but his voice had a hard edge to it. "We need to talk."

Uh-oh, she did not like the tone of his voice when he said those words. It made her hair stand on end as a creeping sense of unease washed over her.

"About what? You know, you didn't even give me a kiss hello before, and now you're heading out somewhere and you didn't even warn me. Now what am I supposed to do tonight? Order tofu pad Thai for one and watch _Funny Girl_ again? You did that to me last week." She didn't like fighting with Jesse; she knew how important his job was and how much responsibility he had, but couldn't he try to balance her into the equation sometimes? He could be so inconsiderate, but his overwhelming generosity always made up for it.

"I have to meet with my parents tonight. They called me over on my way home from work." He paused, adjusting his cuff-links and straightening his tie.

"Oh, well I'll get my purse. I've been wanting to talk to Vivian about the flower arrangements anyway," Rachel rushed to get her things but Jesse stopped her immediately with stiff hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly in place.

"That won't be necessary, Rachel. She canceled the flower arrangements this afternoon." His words made her pause as she looked up into the icy blue eyes of her fiancé. Right now they looked like a stranger's eyes. "We're no longer getting married."

She blinked a few times in confusion as his statement sunk in. The words were like a thousand knives, stabbing her straight in the chest. "Excuse me?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I just don't think I'm ready to commit myself to something so concrete and encompassing. I'm the youngest plastic surgeon in the entire hospital and I plan on opening my own practice within the next year. I can't have anything holding me back." His response was wooden, void of emotion. Just like the unfeeling blue eyes that stared down at her.

"But," she gasped, finding it difficult to breathe as her heart clenched painfully in her chest. "We've been together for so long. You said you wanted to be with me."

"I said I wanted to settle down, Rachel. To be honest, I've been supporting you for so long, I'm afraid you're going to become one of those fat housewives that sit around and spend my money all day. You've already refused my offers for a nose job but I refuse to perform liposuction on my own wife; it's degrading." She balked at the nose job reference; he knew how sensitive she was about her nose and it felt like he was being cruel on purpose.

"You know how hard I've been working for my degree!" She yelled, feeling trapped and defensive. "I'll be able to start working soon and then I can support myself!"

"Rachel, darling, you know that my parents have high expectations for me. I have my own expectations for myself, as well. They want me to share my life with someone who is worthy of my talents and wealth. I feel the same."

She let his words sink in, feeling them burn her like acid. "So you're telling me that I'm not good enough for you? Is that it?" She had to fight through the lump in her throat as her perfect life started to crash around her like some horrific accident. "I'm just a music therapist from a middle income home so I couldn't _possibly _be good enough for the family of surgeons who treat their son like he's the damn crown prince!"

"My parents have always taken care of me. Even when they thought I was wasting my time with you." His words were as cold as ice and they bit at her skin.

"Oh, so now the truth comes out!" Rachel yelled, throwing her hands in the air as her perfect reality started to crash around her. "Tell me to my face that this was all a waste of your time. Tell me to my face that you don't want to marry me anymore."

"I don't want to marry you anymore," was his swift and soul-less response. Her heart felt like it was shattering to pieces as he stood in their living room with the shards of her heart in his hands.

"But," she choked, hot tears filling her eyes. "_I love you_, Jesse."

"I don't anymore, Rachel. I want you out of the apartment by Monday."

"How?" She cried, the tears spilling over despite her ardent attempts to control her emotions. "How could you do this to me?"

Shaking his head, Jesse grabbed his coat and slipped it on before grabbing his suitcase in the foyer. "Leave the ring as well. It was my mothers' and she wants it back." It was the final nail in the coffin as he left the apartment without another word, the echo of the slam resonating off of the pristine white walls that mocked her with their perfection.

She struggled to think coherently for the next few moments while she tried to steady her stilted breathing. Her tears were hot and salty as they rained down her face and she didn't even try to wipe them away. Over and over again, she repeated the conversation in her head and tried to make sense of it all. Barely an hour ago she was reveling in the perfection of her life. Now she was broke, homeless and single. What was she going to do?

Immediately, she called her fathers in Toledo, hoping against hope that they would be able to help her somehow. She knew that she couldn't move home; her dads had just bought a condo for themselves as part of their retirement plan and there was only one bedroom. It didn't hurt to ask for some much needed assistance however, and she needed the consolation they could provide her.

"Hello, angel!" Her father said, his peppy voice instantly reducing her to tears once again. "Dad and I finished shopping for your registry and we really think you're going to like what we chose for you."

"I hope you can get your money back," she said bitterly as she choked through another round of sobs. She collapsed in on herself in the quiet of the apartment and tried to elaborate. "Jesse just canceled our engagement." She spent the next few minutes explaining what had happened that afternoon and her dads were nothing but sympathetic. They offered to put her up in a motel until she found herself a real, non-volunteering job, and were going to wire money to her account until she could start making her own.

When she finally got off of the phone, she took a look around the perfect white apartment and went into the master suite, going through her drawers and closets and removing her possessions. She was numb as she tried to clean out her closet. Bags from Louis Vuitton, shoes from Louboutin, dresses from Kate Spade; Jesse truly _had_ spoiled her rotten and just the thought of it now made her sick. She took her favorite items and left the rest there; she didn't need any more reminders of how foolish and naïve she had been. He had been buying her affections all along. How could she not see that sooner?

She noticed something else peculiar as she rummaged through the rooms, alerting her to something she had never noticed before; everything in their apartment was _separate_. They had their own offices where they spent their free time, their own closets to avoid bumping into each other in the morning, they even had their own sinks. Nothing was ever shared between them, there was no collaboration. It left a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought of the implications of that fact.

On her way out of the apartment she placed the engagement ring on the dining room table, already missing the omnipresent weight of the stone. That ring had represented so much, and now it was a bitter reminder of what she will never have.

The liquor cabinet in the corner of the room caught her eye and the pain in her heart was too overwhelming to ignore as she walked towards it in a trance, opening it up and pulling out the bottle of Port that Jesse's father had given them for their engagement. She brought it into the kitchen, opened it up, took a swift swig of wine and proceeded to empty it all over the immaculate white furniture of the apartment. The dining room chairs, the sofa, the armchairs in the parlor. She shook up the bottle and let the wine spray all over the walls, dripping down onto the white carpets as well, staining everything in sight as she sobbed to herself and released her pain. Dropping the empty wine bottle on the ground, she watched it crash onto the wood panel floor and shatter like her broken heart before stepping out of the apartment and trying to deny the cold, hard truth.

They might not be getting married anymore, but she was still desperately in love with Jesse St. James, and despite the pain in her heart, she wanted him back.

* * *

><p><em>Lima, Ohio<em>

Finn Hudson was feeling more than a little nervous as he entered McKinley General Hospital for the first time in his adult life. Sure, he had been in hospitals before; he had broken his collarbone when he was ten and then his arm when he was a freshman in high school, but he had never been at a hospital before when he wasn't sick or visiting someone else. It was kind of weird.

"Don't be nervous," his step brother Kurt nudged him playfully on the side as they made their way towards the elevator. He was dressed in his light green scrubs but had on a silky blue scarf wrapped around his neck to match. Finn looked down at the outfit Kurt had picked for him and sighed. He hadn't worn a tie since his high school graduation and pulled on the tight knot around his neck with dread. He just wanted out of these clothes already but the interview hadn't even started yet. "I already put in a good word for you. This job is easy, and all you have to do is smile and nod and be yourself during the interview. It's in the bag."

"I don't know about this Kurt. Hospitals kind of give me the creeps. I don't know if I can work here."

"Don't think about it too much, you'll get used to it. Besides, you're going to be a porter; all they do is push people around to their appointments and make sure that they get where they need to go on time. All the messy stuff is handled by the nurses, like myself."

He laughed at his step-brother's choice of profession. "Kurt, the male-nurse extraordinaire!"

"Hey, don't knock it! Nursing is one of the most noble and difficult professions in society and we're integral assets to the hospital staff."

He rolled his eyes liberally as they approached the elevator. He respected his step-brother a lot, even though he got teased incessantly for it. At least being a porter was better than working as a part-time mechanic, which Finn had been doing since he'd graduated high school. His entire life, he'd just been waiting for something interesting to fall into his lap but at 28 years old, he was starting to run out of options. He didn't want to be stuck working for his step-dad Burt for the rest of his life, but he'd never had the opportunity to go out into the world and find a profession that he actually liked. After a few months of deep thought and applying to crappy jobs on Craigslist, Kurt offered to hook him up with an opening at the hospital.

They rode the elevator in silence. Kurt got off on the third floor but directed Finn to the fifth floor where his interview was taking place in barely a few minutes time. However, the instructions he had been given were way too convoluted to follow in the large and bustling hospital, and Finn found himself lost on the fifth floor, wandering around like a fool while he tried to find the Administrative Office.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he looked at his watch. His interview was in two minutes and he had no idea where to go on the crowded floor. Maybe trying to find a new job was a bad idea. He liked working at his step-father's garage, but it just didn't seem as fulfilling as it had been out of high school. His goal had been to save up money for college but he'd never even applied; instead falling into comfortable patterns and never quite living up to his potential. This interview was his last chance at a new start in an exciting field.

"Can I help you with something?" A soft, serene voice could be heard behind him, and Finn turned around to come face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, staring directly at him. He had to blink a few times to make sure she was real and not a trick of his mind, she was so beautiful. Long blond hair framed a thin, angular face that smiled softly up at him. She had bright hazel eyes, and her smile was soft and comforting while Finn continued to panic about his interview. He read the ID badge on her lab coat and read the name _Quinn Fabray, Neurology _on the label. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he approached her.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the administrative office, I have a job interview and I'm going to miss it if I don't find this room." Her smile only grew wider as she joined him at his side.

"Well, you can follow me. I'm headed there now to hand in some time sheets." Grinning widely, he followed the gorgeous doctor down the hallway, stealing glances at her face and committing her name to memory. "What position are you interviewing for?"

"Um," he hesitated, wanting to impress the doctor in front of him but coming up short; he'd never really been the sharpest tool in the shed. "Porter."

"Ah, well, I hope you get the job." They stopped in front of a small office that Finn hadn't even noticed in his search for the interview. "I'm Quinn by the way." She stuck out her small, dainty hand and he shook it lightly. Just her presence was intoxicating him into silence and part of him wanted to forget the interview altogether and just ask this gorgeous girl out on a date.

"Finn. Finn Hudson," he said, stuttering on his own name as he made a fool of himself in front of the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Well Finn, good luck. Maybe I'll see you around." She winked once more before placing her files in a special slot in the wall, and Finn entered the office feeling more energized and enthusiastic about the interview than ever before.

Now he had something to look forward to if he got the job; getting to see doctor Quinn Fabray every day.

She was the only thought on his mind throughout the entire interview. All he kept thinking of was how much he wanted this job, just so he could see Quinn Fabray every day. They hadn't spoken for more than two minutes and already he could feel himself falling for this girl, hard. It had been a while since his last girlfriend, and Finn was just aching to get to know Quinn better even though he didn't work at the hospital yet.

Lucky for him, he was offered the job on the spot after acing the interview. Apparently Kurt was a well-known, respected member of the hospital staff, and Finn was now on the hospital payroll, ready to start on Monday. It was more than he'd ever hoped for.

He stopped by the third floor to report to Kurt about the good news, swinging by the nurses station and trying to avoid Santana, the head nurse and his ex-girlfriend. Sure, she was a lesbian now, but that didn't erase the night of drunken sex they'd shared at Kurt's Christmas party last year. He waved at the icy Latina but she ignored him, calling Kurt out to greet him so they didn't have to talk to one another as she left the nurses station with a roll of her eyes.

"So?" Kurt exclaimed when he came into view; his good friend and fellow nurse Mercedes close behind him. "Did you get the job?"

"Yep!" He beamed, proud of himself for his major accomplishment. He wasn't changing tires anymore or working in crappy retail; this was the kind of profession that he could make a career out of and all he had to do was work his way up. "I start on Monday."

"Congratulations, Finn," said Mercedes while Kurt did a little dance from happiness.

"I told you not to worry!" Kurt said, assuredly.

"Well, actually, I _was_ worried, since you gave me the most confusing directions ever and I almost got lost on the way there. Luckily for me, I came across the most gorgeous girl _ever_, and she pointed me in the right direction."

"And who was this helpful mystery girl?" Kurt teased.

"Her name badge said Quinn Fabray. From Neurology." All of the nurses stilled at the sound of the name.

"Quinn Fabray?" Kurt repeated, stunned as the other nurses all looked at one another in shock. "_Doctor _Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah, she was really nice to me," he sighed dreamily, lost in his fantasies. "I might even ask her out."

"Pfft," Santana scoffed bitterly, reappearing out of thin air and scaring him with her prying eyes. "Like she would date a guy like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she doesn't date men without a 401(K) and a BMW," Kurt said dryly. "This guy that we know, Puck, he's a porter too, he tried to ask her out and she basically laughed in his face."

He shook his head against the accusations, even though she was barely an acquaintance to him. "No way. She seems too nice for that."

"Whatever you say porter-boy," Santana smirked as she checked her patients' charts. "Don't say that we didn't warn you." She sauntered off after that, her comment lingering in his mind as he chatted with Kurt and some of the other nurses that he knew. It was comforting to know that he would be starting a new job where he knew most of the other staff already, and started to head out of the hospital a little bit before lunch. He couldn't wait to tell his parents!

On his way out, however, he passed by the pediatric ward where Quinn Fabray was currently checking over a small girl with a good portion of her hair shaved off. Finn could see the scar on the little girls head from his position in the hall, and he stood there like an idiot staring at the doctor as she made the little girl laugh, passing her a lollipop and softly touching her arm. Smiling as he witnessed the tender moment, he knew in his heart that Santana and the other nurses were probably wrong about her.

He was so caught up in his fantasies about the attractive young doctor, that he didn't even notice as she approached him with a soft smile. "Did you get the job?" she asked kindly, balancing her clipboard in her arms.

"Yeah, I did actually," he replied, almost hypnotized by her beauty. "I start on Monday."

"Then I'll be seeing you around, Finn," she said sweetly. He couldn't believe that she'd actually remembered his name!

"See you, Quinn. Thanks for your help this morning." She winked once before turning on the spot, disappearing out of view and leaving Finn alone by the elevator as he wondered how his day had turned around so quickly. Just this morning he was broke, single and job-less. Now he had a new job and maybe a potential new girlfriend.

He couldn't wait to start on Monday.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Merci mille fois, mes amis!


	2. Love Moves

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: I hope you guys don't hate me too much for all the St Berry/Fuinn but there is a reason for it. Now our heroes have to meet!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Love Moves<strong>

* * *

><p>The very next day, after crying all night long over the loss of her perfect future and watching every Barbra Streisand DVD that she'd ever owned, Jesse called her in response to the <em>tantrum <em>that she'd experienced the night before. He definitely didn't sound happy.

"What the _fuck _did you do to my penthouse apartment?" he roared as Rachel winced in her dark, damp motel room. The smell of mold clogged her nose and distracted her, and she twisted her hands around in an anxious tick as she struggled to defend herself.

"I was angry, Jesse. There's really no need to be crass."

"I'll be as crass as I want to, you crazy bitch! Do you realize how much it's going to cost my parents to reupholster the furniture? To re-carpet the parlor?"

Her tone darkened at his spiteful words. She wasn't crazy, and she definitely wasn't a bitch for standing up for herself after everything he had put her through. "Tell them to use the money from the wedding. They can afford it."

"You know, I'm happy that my parents talked me out of marrying you. They were right all along." She bristled at the thought of Jesse's parents and their obvious dislike of her. She had always felt so welcome around his family; but it turned out that they were just really good actors. "And don't even think about applying to any hospitals in the Cleveland area. My parents are on the board of directors and they'll make sure you never work in a major hospital again."

"You wouldn't!" She gasped, terror seizing her as she began to panic.

"Goodbye, Rachel." Without another word, her ex-fiancé hung up on her and she let the cell phone drop from her hands in despair. He sounded serious, and she knew what him and his parents were capable of. They were powerful people, and they had a lot of money. If Jesse wanted to ruin her he had the power to do so. How could she love someone so cruel and heartless?

Things just seemed to get steadily worse for Rachel over the next few weeks. Sure, she had received her diploma, but now she had no job to justify her hard work. Every day was a new challenge as she struggled to find herself a job in the medical field, only to be humiliated and degraded by the St. James family at every turn. She had applied to every hospital, clinic and private therapy practice in the Cleveland area, and so far she hadn't even been offered a single interview. All they had to do was look at the name on the resume and she was immediately dismissed, without even a phone call in response. She'd even begged her friends for help; a recommendation or a phone call in her favor, but they were all Jesse's friends as well, and none of them were willing to help her. Part of her wondered if they had ever truly cared about her at all.

What hurt the most was that she knew it was all Jesse's fault. This was the man that she'd _loved_, the man that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, and now she meant nothing to him. A pariah. He'd purposely ruined any chance she'd ever had at working at a real hospital, and the pain was multiplied ten-fold, seeing as he knew how hard she'd been working just to get to this point.

Her part-time job was over; she was asked not to return to her volunteer position at Cleveland General, and they wouldn't even write her a letter of recommendation, even after working there for almost four years. She spent her days and nights all alone in her motel room, hoping against hope that someone, _somewhere_, would give her a chance. Now it seemed like all of her hard work, studying, and dedication was for nothing and she could feel the desperation begin to sink in. Her fathers were still giving her money, but all of it was coming from their retirement fund, and she knew that she couldn't rely on their support forever. She didn't want to live like this anymore.

All she had ever done in her adult life was rely on other people and she was sick of it. She needed to find a real job, and start saving money so she could finally be independent and on her own.

Right now, however, she was desperate. She was running out of options in Cleveland and she didn't have many opportunities in Toledo either. So far, she had sent out her resume to hospitals in her hometown as well, but she still didn't receive any reply. Now she was seriously considering moving out of state in order to get away from her bad reputation. Jesse had delivered on his threat and now she couldn't find a single hospital that would hire her.

Finally, after three long weeks of struggling and searching and praying for some kind of luck, she decided to call the one friend she had left in the world. Curled up on her dingy motel sheets in her favorite pj's, she dialed the one person that she could trust to always be on her side. The only friend she could call her own.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Well, hello Rachel Berry! I hope you're not calling about my gift because you know how much I hate shopping off of registries!" As much as she'd missed Kurt's bright exuberance, she had to fight back a small sob when she processed Kurt's words. He was still unaware of her plight and now she had to rehash her horrible story all over again.

"Don't bother, Kurt. Jesse called off the wedding," she moaned, feeling miserable.

"_What?"_He gasped, sounding genuinely concerned.

"He said his parents talked him out of it. He wasn't ready for commitment."

"Well, is he ready for my boot up his ass? Because I can be in Cleveland by tomorrow if you need me." It comforted her to know that there was someone out there who wanted to defend her.

"No. It's more complicated than that though," she began her story, explaining to Kurt about the breakup, the red wine stains, and his threat to exile her from the Ohio medical community. She was sobbing by the time she had finished, and Kurt was silent as he absorbed all of the information.

"I can't believe that slimy asshole would do that to you," Kurt sympathized as she blew her nose loudly.

"I know. Now I'm broke, homeless and no one will hire me, even though I just worked my butt off for this degree. It's too much for me to handle. I can't take it anymore."

"Well, if you're willing to move for a job, you can always come out to Lima," he offered. She started to consider it, but Kurt had never been fond of his little hometown and she wasn't sure if she would fit in there. Rachel was a city girl; she'd been one all of her life and she couldn't even picture herself in a town like Lima where the cow to person ratio was 2:1. The only reason why Kurt still lived there was because of his dad's health problems, which were steadily getting worse with time. He'd suffered from a heart attack a few years back and Kurt wanted to stay close to home. After graduation he had gone back to Lima, and Rachel had stayed with Jesse in the city. They hadn't seen the other since, but still stayed in contact through phone calls and Facebook.

"What would I do there?"

"I can get you an interview at McKinley General. I did it for my step-brother, and I can do it for you, too." For the first time in a long time, Rachel was actually optimistic.

"Wait, I thought your brother was a mechanic?" Scanning her brain for the memory, she tried to picture Kurt's step-brother but could barely even remember meeting him, seeing as it had been years since her undergraduate graduation. In fact, the only thing that she could remember about him was that he was very tall. She had been with Jesse at the time, so noticing other men hadn't been a priority. She couldn't even remember what he looked like, or his name. "Frank. . .or was it Fred. . .?"

"Finn," he corrected. "And yeah, he was a mechanic, but he wanted to try something new so now he's a porter at the hospital. I'll let you know if I can pull some strings."

"But where will I stay?" She asked, looking around the dingy motel that she despised. "If I have to sleep in another motel I might scream."

"No worries, you can stay in my spare bedroom. Finn moved out into his own place this past week and the other bedroom is free. He still practically lives here though, so as long as you don't mind the extra company it should be fine."

"Are you sure about this, Kurt? You're kind of my only hope." She asked, hesitant to intrude on her best friend from college. She hated having to still rely on other people, but if he got her this job then she would be on her way to full independence from her family and friends. "I won't stay for long."

"Don't worry about that right now, Rachel. I'll call the hospital. If we can't find you work in Lima, then you can stay with me until we find you something, no matter how far we have to look. I won't give up on you, Rachel. You're obviously desperate and I hate knowing that you're trying to do this alone. I want to help you."

"Thanks Kurt," she choked through her tears. "I really needed a friend like you."

"Well don't thank me until I get you an interview," he said dryly. "I'll have to pull every string I know, but I have one advantage."

"What's that?"

She could practically hear the smile in his tone. "I'm sleeping with a member of the board."

Once again, she found herself laughing and it filled her up with hope. Blaine was apparently some hot-shot child-prodigy that was already on the board at age 24. With Kurt's help she was going to get over this, she knew it. Jesse wasn't going to hold her back forever, and his influence definitely didn't stretch all the way to little Lima, Ohio. "I'll call you when I book my flight."

"I'll call you when I land you that interview."

True to his word, Kurt was able to pull every string available in order to get Rachel an interview with the McKinley General Hospital's board of directors. Thankfully for her, they were blissfully unaware of her reputation in Cleveland, and she was headed to Lima, Ohio so she could start living with Kurt and try to settle down. She was so excited for this opportunity that she could hardly sit still on the plane, and when she saw Kurt at the airport she ran into her best friend's arms, bursting into inexplicable tears and too upset to stop.

"Thank you, Kurt," she cried as she held on to her best friend. "I don't know what I would be doing right now If I didn't have you."

"Just relax, Rachel, and try not to stain my shirt with your tears, please. It's dry clean only."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Kurt led her to his car, and they drove back to his little apartment in silence. She was still crying, and despite her steadfast determination not to be a miserable sobbing mess, the past three weeks were finally catching her and she was too emotionally exhausted to care. She watched the little corn fields pass her by and wondered how her life had changed so drastically. Last month she had been nothing but a naive little girl living in a fantasy world; now she was practically exiled from everything she'd ever known and had to start fresh in a tiny new town.

"My brother is coming over tonight for dinner, by the way, You don't have to meet him if you don't want to, but the guy can't cook to save his life." Kurt said as they pulled into his small apartment complex. "He would starve without me."

"Maybe. We'll see how I feel later. I don't want to meet him if I'm still a crying mess." Finn was going to be one of the only people she knew in this town and she didn't want to make a bad first impression on Kurt's older step-brother.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he doesn't remember you either. It's been years since our graduation and Finn can barely remember to pick up eggs after work." He sent her a shaky smile. "But he's a great guy and he works at the hospital too, so if you get the job you automatically have friends there. Hopefully this week you can meet some of my other colleagues from work. I've told them all about you." He pulled into his parking spot but before he could shut off the car, Rachel placed a hand over his, squeezing it lightly.

"You know, I wasn't kidding when I said that you were my last hope. I never had friends in high school and all of the people I knew through Jesse were his friends first. You're the only friend I can call my own, and I just want you to know how much I appreciate what you're doing for me. You're basically giving me my fresh start, and I promise I won't be a charity case forever."

Nodding firmly, he made eye contact with her and his tone was serious. "Rachel, I'm helping you because I care about you and your future. You can stay with me as long as you need to. I have one condition, however."

"Anything, Kurt. Just name it."

"You have to vacate the apartment whenever I have Blaine over. Like, you can't even hide in your room, I want you to _physically leave_ the house." She playfully slapped her friend on the shoulder and looked around the small apartment complex that was her new home. "Hey, I might be gay, but I _am _a guy. I need to get my mack on whenever I can!"

Nodding her head, she knew that she could do this. Lima was a small town, but it was going to provide her with the fresh start that she so desperately needed and Kurt was here to help her. All she had to do was work her way up. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Is she here, yet?" Finn asked as he entered his step-brother's apartment; the same place he had lived since he'd moved out of his parent's house at 23. Now that he was earning more money as a porter he had moved out of the spare bedroom, opting for a modest studio apartment not too far away from the hospital. He liked living alone, and he liked his privacy even more. It's not that he didn't love his brother, he truly did, but after walking in on countless gay make out sessions, Finn knew that it was time to finally move on and try to be completely independent from his family. Even if he still didn't know how to cook or do laundry.<p>

"Yeah, she's here. She's in your room, well, it's _her _room now." he said, correcting himself. "But I don't think you're going to meet her tonight. She's still really upset."

"Yeah," Finn agreed softly. "What a bummer." Kurt had filled him in on the plight of his best friend from college, Rachel, and Finn felt nothing but sympathy for her as he thought about the predicament she was in. For a girl to be dumped a few weeks before her wedding must suck _hardcore_. "When is her interview?"

"Tomorrow," Kurt said as he stirred the pasta that they would be eating for dinner, adding the sauce. "She's been crying all afternoon and I can't get her to calm down. That asshole she was going to marry really messed her up."

"That sucks," he said genuinely, wishing he could help her somehow. He could barely remember her from their initial meeting a few years ago but if she was a friend of Kurt's then he was willing to help. "What was his deal?"

Kurt rolled his eyes liberally before elaborating. "She met him during the final semester of junior year, when we were volunteering at Cleveland General together. He was an intern for plastic surgery and they started dating right away. I always thought he was pretentious, but Rachel really loved him. The wedding was supposed to be this coming Saturday and he canceled it a few weeks ago. Apparently, she said that his _parents _talked him out of it. They're big time surgeons with money and power, and they stopped her from getting a job in Cleveland. She's been devastated ever since."

"Wow," Finn said, opening a bottle of the beer that Kurt kept for him in the fridge and plopping down on the couch. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. She had obviously been through a lot and was now stuck in a crappy town like Lima as her last chance. She must have _really _been desperate.

"But enough about Rachel, you'll meet her eventually. What about Quinn?" His brother nudged him playfully on the side. "Have you grown the balls to ask her out yet?"

He ignored the insult and smiled like he'd won the lottery. "Actually, yes. I asked her today."

Kurt almost dropped the stirring spoon into the pot. "You're joking."

"Nope," he said, his heart soaring as he thought about the pretty young doctor of his dreams. "She said yes. We're going out to dinner this weekend." Over the past few weeks he had been trying to get her alone so he could ask her out, but she was always busy with patients and other members of the staff. Today he was able to steal her for a moment after he wheeled a patient into her wing for a procedure. While she was a bit hesitant at the offer, she accepted with a gracious smile, and programmed her number into his phone before returning to her duties.

"I can't believe it. You realize you're going to have to pull out the big guns for this girl, right? A woman like Dr. Quinn Fabray expects the _best_."

"I'll make it work. I get paid on Friday." Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow, his eyes filled with doubt.

"Dear brother, do you honestly think that you're going to be able to support yourself financially if you're spending huge chunks of your paycheck on dates?"

He shrugged as he thought about Kurt's question. Of course he would have to budget out his money, but a girl like Quinn was _definitely_ worth a few nights out. Plus, he loved any excuse to tease his brother, who was way more mature than Finn was, even though he was the younger of the two. "Of course! My apartment isn't that expensive, and I get all of my food from _you_," he smirked.

"Oh, har har. You'd be dead without me and you know it." Kurt's voice was laced with sarcasm as he turned off the stove, putting their pasta on the back burner while he headed to his bedroom. "But if you get kicked out of your apartment for not paying the rent on time, then you're moving back in with Dad and Carole, seeing as Rachel has your room now." His eyes narrowed dangerously and Finn didn't like the way that Kurt was staring at him.

"Come here," Kurt ordered.

"Why?"

"Cooking lesson 101. Something so simple not even you can mess it up." Finn took a huge swig of his drink before rolling his eyes and lifting himself from the couch. Kurt handed him the cooking spoon and Finn picked it out of Kurt's hand like it might bite him.

"Stir the pasta. That's seriously all you have to do so it won't stick together. I'm going into the shower. Keep stirring the pasta so it doesn't stick and I'll be back in 15 minutes." On his way out of the kitchen, he shot Finn a serious look. "Don't mess up our dinner. You seriously have to learn to start taking care of yourself, Finn. I can't do it for you forever."

Frowning, Finn glared at his brother from his position from the stove, making sure to stir. "Just take your shower before I _accidentally_ spill some sauce all over the kitchen."

Kurt stomped off then, leaving Finn in the kitchen with a frown on his face and a pot to stir, while he continued to drink his beer. Kurt's words bothered him, and he wanted to focus on something more positive.

Like his date with Quinn.

He continued to stir the pasta dish, making sure that the food didn't clump together or stick to the sides of the pot. His mind kept slipping in-between Quinn, their tentative date and his tiny argument with Kurt and how much his words had really stung him. In fact, he was so distracted that he didn't even notice the spare bedroom door opening, or the soft pattering of footprints that were heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you need any help with that?" A soft, feminine voice could be heard behind him, and Finn turned on the spot to come face to face with Kurt's friend Rachel, who was staring at Finn with wide, deep brown eyes. He wasn't expecting to meet her so soon, so he was caught off guard as he tried to stick out his hand, put down his beer, and stir the pasta all at the same time.

It didn't work. The bottle of beer went spilling all over the floor and the girl looked horrified as he struggled not to drop their dinner as well. The crash was sharp and the frothy beer splashed all over the two occupants of the kitchen. She shrieked for a moment, and Finn took a moment to survey the mess in front of him.

Kurt was going to _kill _him.

"Shit!" he cursed, and the girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um, you're Rachel, right?"

She nodded as she reached over to grab a roll of paper towels by the sink. "You must be Kurt's step-brother, Finn. It's nice to meet you again," she smiled softly as she bent down and started to clean up the beer that Finn had spilled. Guilt stabbed him sharply in the gut; he had barely seen her face and she was already cleaning up after his clumsy mistake.

"No, please, let me get that," she waved at him in dismissal and quickly sopped up the spilled beer, while he grabbed extra paper towels to get the beer off of his clothes and arms.

"Don't worry about this, I know how Kurt would react if he saw his kitchen in such a state. Just don't stop stirring that pasta," he watched her slowly pick up the pieces of shattered glass and the first thing he noticed was how tiny she was in comparison to his own massive frame. She was wearing a soft gray plaid skirt with a pink blouse, almost like a teenager in a high school uniform. Wasn't she Kurt's age? When she poked her head back up to throw away the glass, he was able to get a good look at her.

Dark brown hair framed a soft olive-skinned face with a square jaw and high cheekbones; her nose was on the larger side, but her huge brown eyes and full lips balanced it out as he tried his best to remember meeting her a few years earlier. He struggled to try and recognize her from his hazy memories of Kurt's graduation; they _had_ met briefly, but she had spent the majority of the day attached to the hip of some older guy that he didn't know. That must have been the asshole ex. Since his memories of her weren't that clear he officially considered this to be their first meeting and he hoped that he hadn't made a fool of himself during his messy first impression.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said as she finished cleaning up the beer he dropped, wiping off her legs with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it." She stuck out her hand and he shook it with his now beer-free hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Finn. We never had an opportunity to speak before, but Kurt has told me all about you. He thinks the world of you."

"Well, Kurt and I are really close, so any friend of his is a friend of mine. Whatever you need, I'll be happy to help." Her smile was small but it held a certain sadness to it that he couldn't understand.

"He warned you about me, didn't he? The charity case from Cleveland?" Deep brown eyes met his and he could almost see the pain reflecting in them. "I don't mind. It's better that I don't have to explain it again."

He nodded his head slowly, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry for what your ex did to you. It sounds really shitty and even though I don't know you that well, I can tell that you didn't deserve to be treated like that."

She coughed once and he could hear the crack in her voice. "Thank you, Finn. That means a lot to me." She looked him right in the eye as she wrapped her arms around her midriff. "I was naive and shallow and a complete fool, but no more," she said with conviction as she shook her head in the small kitchen. "From this moment on, Rachel Berry is focused on one thing, and one thing only; my career. I've been working really hard to get to this point and tomorrow I just have to go into that interview and dominate it." Her positive attitude made him smile.

"There you go!" He said as she nodded, determined. "What is it that you do anyway?"

"I'm a music therapist," she replied, coming over to the stove to help him stir the pasta. She really was rather pretty now that he could see her face up close. "I use music to help patients with cognitive or physical disabilities. I mostly work with people who have either suffered from strokes or seizures. I also work very closely with autism and Alzheimer patients as well."

"Wow," he said, genuinely impressed. "That sounds really important."

"_It is,"_she emphasized, and a certain brightness entered her eyes when she talked about her profession. "I just received my masters degree, and I've been working on it for so long. I can't wait to actually start working in a hospital. It's all I've ever wanted before Jesse ruined it for me." He kind of wished Jesse would fall off of the face of the planet. How could someone do something so cruel and heartless?

"Well, I think you're going to get the job," he said, stirring the pasta while Rachel added some extra herbs and oil. It was starting to look very appetizing and Rachel obviously knew what she was doing in the kitchen.

"Really?" Her eyes were bright with anticipation and he lost himself in them for a moment before answering. She was kind of sneaky hot.

"Yeah," he said, focusing on the pasta. "You're obviously smart, and you've been working really hard to get your degree. The hospital people will see that right away, just like I did. It's in the bag."

Her smile was warm as she pulled out some condiments and started to set the table. He just stood there and watched her work quietly while he continued to stir the pasta. He couldn't help but notice that she looked so lonely; her shoulders were slumped over and he could see dark, heavy circles under her red-rimmed eyes. It upset him when he should have been ecstatic about his date with Quinn.

_Yes,_ he said to himself, _focus on Quinn and not Kurt's sad friend._

"So what's your deal, Finn?" Rachel asked softly as she grabbed silverware from the drawers. "I heard you just got a job at the hospital as well."

"Yeah, I did actually. I'm a porter and so far I like it a lot. I get to talk to a lot of the patients and I feel really comfortable at the hospital." He smiled as he continued. "The staff is really helpful too. The day of my interview I got lost on the fifth floor, and a doctor helped me right away. We're actually going on a date this weekend." He didn't know why he was sharing this information with his brother's heartbroken roommate, but her smile seemed genuine as she turned to face him.

"Well, good luck with that, Finn. I'm sure she's lovely."

Before he could say anything else, Kurt emerged from the bathroom, soaking wet and frowning deeply. He glared openly at his brother while he took a deep sniff of the room. "What was that crash I heard before? And why is the smell of alcohol permeating the air?"

"Um," Finn stuttered, but Rachel stepped forward with her hands raised in a placating manner.

"It was just some spilled beer and I already cleaned it up." She clapped her hands together and brought the pasta into the dining room. "Now go get dressed so we can eat." Finn took his place at the table and looked up at Rachel who was sitting across the table from him. Slowly sipping her wine, she looked lost in thought as Kurt emerged from his room fully dressed. The three of them started to eat in silence, before Rachel cleared her throat and held up her wine glass.

"I know this seems kind of silly, but I would like to make a toast to you guys." A shy smile lightened her features as she looked at Finn's step-brother. "To Kurt, for being the best friend I could ever ask for," she turned to Finn next and he raised his glass along with her. She really was a nice girl, and he was looking forward to getting to know her better. "And to Finn, for being so welcoming. It's nice to have a new friend after all this time."

"Cheers," Finn and Kurt said in unison as the three friends clinked glasses and smiled. He was really rooting for Rachel to get this job.

Maybe then she wouldn't be so sad anymore.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Merci mille fois, mes amis!


	3. Love is Expensive

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: So glad you guys are enjoying the premise! Just so you know, the Ferragamo pumps I keep referring to are the beige shoes that Rachel wears during the Finchel auto-shop scene in _I Am Unicorn._ They're 400 dollar shoes!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Love is Expensive<strong>

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the bathroom mirror for almost a half an hour straight, daring herself to find a single flaw in her outfit for this morning's interview; she was wearing her best, most professional Kate Spade dress and matching cardigan, with soft pink flowers decorating the modest material that wrapped tightly around her petite frame. She had on her favorite Ferragamo pumps and even took out the creamy saltwater pearl earrings that Jesse had given her for her birthday last year. She tried to ignore the bitter sting of old memories as she fastened them onto her ears.<p>

"Are you ready?" Kurt was standing in the doorway in his scrubs, watching Rachel apply her makeup with an appraising eye. "You know, I always used to make fun of you for the way you dressed in college; a cross between a librarian and a pre-schooler, but today you seriously look the part of a professional."

Her smile was strained as she looked at her reflection once more. "I'm nervous," she admitted quietly. "I've never been so nervous in my entire life." A sharp scoff could be heard echoing off the bathroom walls.

"I can't _believe _what that asshole did to you," he muttered, rolling his eyes dramatically as she turned on the spot with a deep grimace directed towards her best friend.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kurt's eyes were dark as he answered, "You're _Rachel Berry_, and you're standing here telling me you're nervous? You used to belt out show-stoppers in the middle of the student union building at lunch! We broke into the Gershwin theater during spring beak of senior year and pretended to be extras so we could sing on a Broadway stage. You're one of the most ambitious people I've ever known and you're nervous about a silly _job interview_?" Hot tears filled her eyes and began to sting. She started to panic about her makeup, hoping it wouldn't smudge. "You need to forget about what Jesse did to you and focus on the girl you were _before_ you two started dating. The girl in front of me is _not _the girl I knew in college." He stepped forward, grabbing a tissue and blotting the tears from her eyes, gently. "I know you don't feel like her right now," he said gently, "I know Jesse chased her away for a while, but you have to channel her today. You need this job, Rachel, but you also need to remember how awesome you really are, and how hard you've worked to get to this point. Don't let Jesse ruin this for you anymore." Nodding once, she turned back to the mirror to make sure she still looked presentable.

"Look, I'm sorry I upset you," he said softly. "All you have to do is get through the interview and you'll be fine. You either get the job, or we move on and try something else. Things will get better, I promise." He checked his watch with a frown. "Finish up in here, though, because we have to pick up Finn on the way to work. The Hummel-Hudson family is very serious about our carbon footprint and we try to carpool as often as possible."

With a nod of her head, she took one last look at herself in the mirror and sighed. The person in front of her wasn't a professional, she was just a scared little girl who was running out of hope and fighting back tears in vain. Kurt was right about her; Jesse had scared away the girl she'd once been and left behind a ghost of herself.

_No,_ she told herself under the bright lights of the bathroom, _you can't let Jesse win anymore. You have to fight for this job and stand up for yourself. You are Rachel Barbra Berry and you can do this. _

"I can do this," she repeated once, nodding and fixing her lipstick one more time. She grabbed her best Louis Vuitton bag and exited the apartment with Kurt in tow, heading over to Finn's apartment to pick him up as her interview loomed ahead of her.

Checking out her reflection in the mirror, she didn't want to stress out about the interview or her conversation with Kurt, so she thought about Kurt's step brother instead, and their meeting from the night before. Besides the incident with the beer, he had been nothing but gracious and kind to her during dinner. She was happy that she could now call him a friend, and was interested in getting to know him better. Rachel had never been friends with a straight guy-friend before; she didn't have any friends in high school and all of her male friends from college were gay. She didn't really know how to act around Finn, or if she could even trust him. He was basically her friend by proxy; Kurt had probably forced him to be nice to her, even though he did seem genuine during their short conversation. He probably thought she was a crazy over-emotional basket-case, which was a shame, seeing as he was one of the most handsome men she had ever met in her life.

How could she have forgotten a face like his? Sure, she had been with Jesse at the time of their initial meeting, but now she was free to take notice of other men and she couldn't deny that Finn was a very attractive specimen of the male form. His tall, broad frame stood out of course, but it was his warm eyes and soft smile that Rachel liked the best, along with the splatters of freckles laced in-between his five o'clock shadow.

However, she knew that she couldn't focus on Finn in a romantic sense, seeing as he was currently dating a doctor at the hospital and also happened to be her best friend's brother. Her relationships were all she had left, and she couldn't risk things getting awkward between her and Kurt, especially now that they were living together. Besides, she was still so messed up from Jesse, she didn't even know if she would be capable of dating _anyone_, and definitely not so soon after the break up. Her heart needed ample time to heal, and she was going to give it all the time it needed. Part of her, a _small_ part of her that was steadily shrinking by the day, still loved Jesse. Until she was over him completely she had to maintain control of her feelings and focus solely on the most important parts of her life. Her career, her family, her friends.

_Friends,_ she thought to herself bitterly. _All I have is Kurt and Finn, and Finn is basically a pity friend. . ._

She made herself a promise as Kurt pulled up in front of a small apartment building across town. From now on, Rachel was going to focus on _herself_. She had to stop relying on other people for help and take control of her life again. Jesse had left some serious scars on her sense of worth and self-esteem; she had to remember what it was like to be Rachel Berry pre-Jesse and not this shell of a girl she was now. She needed to make a comeback, in a big way.

The opening of a car door snapped her back to reality as Finn climbed into the back seat of Kurt's spacious SUV. She turned her head to wish him a good morning and he greeted her with a smile.

"You ready for that interview?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee from his travel mug.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Come to the third floor when you're done and visit me," Kurt said, diligently keeping his eyes on the road as they maneuvered through traffic. "I want to introduce you to the girls, they're dying to meet you."

"The girls?"

"The other nurses," Kurt said, amusement in his tone. "I've told them all about you and they're thrilled to finally meet you. They even invited you to go out with us on Friday to _April's_." When Rachel shook her head in confusion, Finn elaborated.

"_April's _is this bar in town that we all go to on Friday nights. It's great; girls get two for one drinks, there are twelve cent wings, and there's always karaoke after 10pm."

"Oh," to say that she was interested was an understatement; she couldn't remember the last time she had been out to a bar. Jesse would never be caught dead at a place like that and she never had anyone to go out with in Cleveland. A night out sounded perfect, plus she _loved_ karaoke. "That sounds great."

Kurt pulled into the hospital parking lot and Rachel began to tense as anxiety about the interview started to settle in. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to remember what Kurt had told her earlier that morning. She had to be strong, confident, and brave. She couldn't let her past with Jesse get in the way of her future anymore. Opening her eyes, she looked at the hospital with determination set in her gaze as she grabbed her bag and exited the car.

They walked into the hospital together; Rachel was flanked by the only two friends she had in the entire world as she entered the hospital and headed straight toward the elevator. Kurt and Finn were waving hello and greeting the other members of the staff while Rachel stayed quiet and focused on her task. She had extra copies of her resume in her bag and her whole college education was resting dormant in her head, just waiting for her to tap into it and impress the staff.

Before she knew it, the elevator door opened, and one of her friends left her side. "Good luck, Rachel, and come see me as soon as you're done."

"Thanks, Kurt." With a wink and a smile, Kurt stepped out of sight and left Rachel alone in the elevator with Finn as they finished their ascent to the fifth floor. A small ding could be heard as the doors opened on her level.

"See you later, Finn," she said before stepping out of the elevator and turning left, but she was shocked to find Finn following her, grabbing her lightly by the hand and guiding her in the opposite direction. His hand was large, and warm around hers.

"You're going the wrong way," he said simply, dropping her hand as her skin tingled from the contact. "I'll walk you there. I still have a few minutes before I have to sign in and I want to make sure you don't get lost like I did. We refer to this hospital as the McKinley Maze for a reason." Finn guided her down the long and twisted corridors and she was more than grateful for his help. She never would have navigated these halls correctly without him.

"Thank you, Finn. I really appreciate this. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"It's no problem, Rachel. I got lost on the day of my interview as well. If it weren't for Quinn I might not have my job right now." She frowned at the unfamiliar name.

"Quinn is the girl you're seeing?"

"Yeah. Well, Friday is our first date but I have a good feeling about it," he paused and she could see the excitement shining in his eyes. "She's just really smart and kind and I think I'm falling for her." She nodded as she thought about her own broken heart, feeling it clench a little in her chest. The bliss of young love. . .she had felt that way, once. Now she was bitter and disillusioned about love and the true depths of people's feelings for one another. She was seriously starting to question whether or not Jesse had ever loved her at all. There was no doubt that Finn cared about this Quinn girl, and she wished him the best in his pursuit. However, she couldn't help but feel bitter about the entire concept of love and tried her hardest to sound genuine.

"I hope things work out for you, Finn. You're a really nice guy." He smiled brightly, and for a moment she found herself falling into his kind, chocolate brown eyes. He really was quite handsome. Quinn was a lucky girl.

"Me too," he agreed, slowing his pace as they approached a thick wooden door. "Well, you're here. Good luck," he paused, looking almost hesitant as she felt his eyes on her. "You look really great." She blushed and her heart momentarily skipped a beat. She couldn't even remember a time when Jesse had complimented her, even when she was being bathed in the most fashionable and couture clothing.

"Thank you, Finn," she said genuinely, her heart warming at his kind words. "I'll see you soon." He waved once more before walking away, and she took a deep breath before entering the office and heading into her interview.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Rachel exited the same intimidating office as the new music therapist for McKinely General Hospital. It turns out that they were interested in alternative therapy techniques and wanted to give Rachel the opportunity to provide patients with a different kind of treatment. Thankfully, Jesse's money and power couldn't follow her all the way to Lima, and the board was impressed with her transcript and extensive volunteer experience. While she was dangerously short on professional references, the board seemed to overlook it and focus on her credentials instead. She started on Monday, and had the rest of the week to start preparing for her new clients. She carried a huge file at her side, filled with the information she needed to memorize and fill out by Monday, like W-4 forms and emergency contact lists.

She was practically dancing as she made her way down to the third floor to see Kurt, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so monumentally happy. When she approached the nurses station she spotted Kurt and immediately ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a huge, wet kiss on his cheek. He rubbed at his face with a shriek of horror.

"Ugh! Girl cooties!"

"I got the job!" She squealed sharply, ignoring his comment as he squealed in response. The other nurses looked on in amusement. Kurt quickly introduced her to some of the free nurses, but promised her that she would meet his closest friends on Friday at _April's_. "Finn can't come though. His date with Quinn is that night." She smiled politely and tried to shake off the feeling of disappointment that Finn wouldn't be joining them. She knew how important the date was to him, though, and hoped that this Quinn girl appreciated Finn's kindness and generosity.

Not wanting to keep Kurt from his job any longer she headed for the elevator, needing to call her dads and share the good news with them. Her self-esteem was growing by the second and now that she had a new job, she had to refocus her priorities. From this moment on, she had to start working on cultivating relationships with her growing list of friends and trying to make it on her own in Lima. It might not be the kind of city that Rachel was used to living in, but it gave her something that Cleveland never did.

A new start.

* * *

><p>Driving home alone on a crisp Friday night, Finn felt miserable as he maneuvered himself through the dark, empty streets of Lima. He was absolutely, completely wrecked from his mortifying date with Dr. Quinn Fabray and felt the humiliation sink down into his bones as he thought about what had just happened between them. All he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and never come back out again as he slumped forward and let his head hit the steering wheel with a loud thud. How will he ever be able to show his face in the hospital again? He was bound to be the laughing stock of his circle of friends and he looked at the empty seat next to him with a deep frown filled with despair. Finn needed a drink, and he needed one now.<p>

Pulling into the parking lot of_ April's_, he recognized many of the cars in the parking lot and knew that the majority of his friends were already inside, just ready to rip him apart about the date. He knew he had to face up to them eventually, so instead of retreating home to lick his wounds in solitude he entered the bar, ready to drown his sorrows in booze instead. When he spotted his friends by a table in the corner, he decided to get started on drinking so he would be semi-numb by the time they began to torture him. They were all laughing and drinking together, completely oblivious to Finn's heartache and pain. He had just ruined any chance he'd ever had at dating Quinn and he quickly ordered a shot along with a stiff drink to help him start numbing the humiliation he felt.

"Hey," a soft voice could be heard behind him as Rachel slipped into the bar stool next to Finn with a hesitant smile. "I was heading back from the bathroom and I saw you walk in. I thought tonight was your big date with Quinn?"

"It was," he muttered darkly. "It's over already."

"What happened?" she asked, ordering herself a glass of white wine as Finn exhaled deeply.

"I'm a Lima loser, that's what happened," he answered, downing his shot and chasing it with a swift swig of his drink. The alcohol burned on the way down and he welcomed the pain.

"What's a Lima loser?" She asked, oblivious to the meaning of his statement and it's negative connotations. He just ignored her, shaking his head as he took another sip of his drink. "Do you want to come and join our table? I've already met Tina and Mercedes, and Santana is coming by soon with her girlfriend Brittany."

"Not right now. I want to get as drunk as I can before I go and tell them what happened. They're going to make me feel like crap and I'm not ready for that yet."

"Why would they make you feel like crap? They're your friends."

He sighed deeply while he heart squeezed like a vice was clamped around it. "Because they were right about Quinn all along."

* * *

><p>His hands were practically shaking as he sat across from his gorgeous date in the dining area of one of the most expensive restaurants in Lima, Ohio. Quinn smiled softly as she sipped on her vintage glass of Pinot Grigio, and Finn tried to squash the growing sense of panic as he tried to mentally keep track of the tab. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't very good at math, so he'd given up after she ordered her third glass of wine, knowing that it was almost twenty bucks a pop.<p>

He straightened out his tie and wiped the sweat from his palms onto his dress slacks. Earlier that day his landlord had demanded an advance on next months rent, so he could cover some maintenance and construction costs, and Finn had no choice but to hand over the money he'd been saving up for Quinn's date. He was dangerously low on funds, even though he'd just deposited his paycheck earlier that evening. However, the check wasn't going to clear until Monday, so the contents of his bank account were the only funds he had to his name until the rest of the money was cleared.

To say he was worried was an understatement of massive proportions.

He ate his steak in silence, watching as she indulged in bacon wrapped shrimp and filet mignon. When she ordered a round of dessert along with an after-dinner digestif, Finn began to panic about his meager funds and whether he would have enough money to cover the bill. Quinn seemed completely oblivious to his state of duress and continued munching happily on her food in silence. She had picked out the restaurant of course, and probably never had to worry about affording the check with her massive salary. He wished he could say the same thing for himself.

The rest of the dinner passed by quicker than Finn wanted it to. Quinn had barely spoken two words to Finn throughout the night; it seemed as if she was more preoccupied with her food than the actual date, but Finn was too preoccupied to care. When the waiter came by and placed the check in front of Finn with a smile, his heart skipped a beat in anticipation. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins like a drug when he saw the almost two-hundred dollar dinner bill in front of him. He felt lightheaded as all the blood drained from his face in abject horror.

He definitely did not have the money to cover this check.

"Finn? Is everything okay?" Quinn asked from her spot across the table and he forced a smile for her benefit.

"Of course," he choked through his rising panic. He slipped his bank card into the black book and the waiter took it away with a patient smile. When the waiter returned five minutes later, however, he wasn't quite as patient as before.

"There seems to be a problem, sir. Your debit card was declined, citing insufficient funds." Quinn raised her eyebrows in shock and her gaze narrowed into a critical stare.

"Oh, really?" he said, trying to feign surprise.

"We accept all major credit cards, however, if you want to pay a different way." He could almost feel the eyes of the other patrons on him, judging him and whispering to one another in the small dining area.

"Um," Finn stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, don't have any credit cards." Humiliation filled him to the brim as Quinn and the waiter glared at him unabashedly.

"Sir, are you trying to tell me that you can't pay for your meal?" Before he could embarrass himself any further, Quinn smiled politely at the waiter and pulled out her wallet. The shame he felt in that moment was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life.

"Here you are, sir. You can put the bill on my AmEx," the waiter nodded graciously at Quinn and shot a scathing glare at Finn before walking away with the bill. When Finn finally gathered the courage to peek up at his date she looked absolutely furious, crossing her arms over her chest while she stared him down like he was _nothing._

"Are you always so generous with your dates?" she sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Please, Quinn, let me explain. . . " she rudely cut him off with a dismissive shake of her head.

"I don't want to hear it." He was desperate to make things right with her as he tried to think of something he could afford.

"Maybe we can go to a movie or something?"

"Take me_ home_, Finn," she emphasized as the waiter returned with her card. She signed the receipt and refused to speak to him throughout the entire ride back. When he pulled up in front of her house she got out of the car without even saying goodbye, and Finn drove away feeling completely despondent as the humiliation began to sink in.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," she said softly, after he finished his explanation of the date from hell. His pride still stung, and his self-esteem had officially hit rock bottom when he remembered the look of judgment in her eyes. "Do you think you could try to explain things to her? Make it up to her somehow?"<p>

"I tried in the car and she refused to hear it. She wouldn't even let me walk her to her door." He took another gulp of his drink to temper the humiliation he still felt. "Everyone told me that she was stuck-up and stuff, but I didn't believe them. I didn't _want_ to believe them. Now she thinks I'm worthless. A Lima loser. A joke."

"That's not true," she said emphatically, and he turned to her, making eye contact while she placed a small hand over his. "Never let anyone make you feel that way. That's exactly how Jesse made me feel and you know what, Finn? We're better than that. We're better than _them_." She removed her hand and took a deep sip of her wine. "Stupid doctors think they're better than everyone else. I can't stand it."

"Yeah," Finn agreed, still struggling with his own self worth after Quinn's callous dismissal. "I've just been trying so hard, you know? Trying to live on my own and support myself," she nodded her head vigorously. Of course she knew what it was like; wasn't Rachel going through the exact same thing? At least he had someone to commiserate with. "It's not easy."

"Don't I know it," she muttered into her glass of wine before sipping deeply. He hadn't noticed before, but tonight Rachel looked very pretty tonight; almost as nice as the day of her job interview. She was obviously dressed up to make a good impression on her new friends, and he couldn't deny that she looked great. "For the longest time I just let Jesse control everything about our relationship. I never stood up for myself, or indulged in the things that I wanted. I just turned myself into this person that I didn't even recognize and it wasn't until I moved here that I realized what he did to me." She stared him right in the eyes and he could see the soft sheen of tears reflecting in them. "I'll never let a guy do that to me again. From now on, my heart is off-limits until I can get back to the way I was before I dated Jesse. And I want you to promise me that you'll never let a girl try and change you into something you're not. You're a great guy Finn, and if a girl can't see that, then she is not worthy of your affections."

His heart started to pound at her powerful words as he lost himself in the depths of her intense gaze. Kurt's friend really was something special; she'd been through hell with her asshole of an ex-fiancé, and here she was comforting _him_ after just one failed date. She'd said everything he'd needed to hear, and he appreciated having a friend like her. Rachel was a genuinely good person and she was really starting to grow on him, even after barely a week of knowing one another.

"I promise," he said warmly. "But you have to promise me something as well."

"What is it?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"To smile more often," he didn't know if it was the alcohol or the pep talk but he felt very connected to Rachel at that moment. They were almost like kindred spirits in their heartbreak, and she was probably the only person who knew exactly how he felt at the moment. She was the kind of friend he needed right now; she didn't rub Quinn's rejection in his face or laugh at his misfortune and meager salary. He was surprised at how honest and genuine she was. He really liked that; in fact, he really liked _her_. "And to follow your own advice as well. You're better than your ex and you deserve a good guy too."

He watched as her lips pulled up into a breathtaking smile that truly highlighted her beauty under the dim lights of the bar. "Thank you, Finn. That means a lot to me. I promise I'll do my best."

"No problem, Rachel. You and me, we need to stick together."

"Oh right," she teased playfully. "We're just the perfect pair of broken, lovesick fools."

He chuckled lightly, feeling much more positive than he had before his little pep talk with Rachel. "At least we have each other," he noted, playfully nudging her in the side as she blushed and finished the rest of her wine.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We totally have each other."

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<p>

Please review!


	4. Lonely Love

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Who is ready for Glee tonight? I am, I am!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Lonely Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up late the next morning, filled with the same drained, achy lethargy that she normally associated with hangovers. Maybe she had imbibed a little too much wine the night before with her new friends, but it had definitely been worth it. Her phone was filled with new contacts and she couldn't wait to have lunch with her new group of friends on Monday, which was also her first day of work.<p>

Pulling herself out of bed with a groan, she shielded the sunlight away from her eyes as she made her way towards the bathroom to grab some Advil. The apartment was strangely quiet as she passed by the small calendar on the wall, and when she noticed the date she paused, spotting bold scribbles in black marker over what was originally written underneath. Words that she could still make out.

_Rachel's Wedding_

She almost started screaming.

_Today was the day_, she realized to herself in a torrent of emotion. _Today was supposed to be the day of the wedding._

How could she have forgotten so easily? The move to Lima had taken a huge toll on her, both physically and emotionally, and she had been so stressed out that she hadn't been keeping track of the days, completely oblivious as time whizzed by. Now she was staring at a calendar filled with scribbles and it felt like she was being dumped all over again. All the pain and disappointment she had been trying so hard to fight came rushing back to her and she ran into the bathroom to hide away from the truth and pop an extra Advil. Her hangover was now a pounding headache as she fought back tears.

When Rachel finally emerged from the bathroom after trying her best to take deep, cleansing breaths, she knew in her heart that she couldn't dwell on the past all day long. Jesse had canceled the wedding weeks ago but it still felt like she was still mourning the loss of her perfect dream as the date continued to mock her. She needed a distraction; something to take her mind off of today and it's heartbreaking implications. Her misery was almost tangible as she walked over to Kurt's bedroom door, knocking softly as she sniffled to herself.

"Kurt," she called, "do you feel like doing something today? Maybe some retail therapy? I seriously need it right now." Normally Kurt would be awake by now, even on a Saturday, but she heard no response coming from the other side. "Kurt?" She opened the door a crack and realized that he wasn't home. Where could he have gone, so early on a Saturday? When she entered the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot cocoa, a note on the counter caught her attention.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Blaine asked me out for a day of steamy sex and designer shopping. How could I say no? See you tonight. _

_Kurt_

An empty sense of loneliness drained whatever enthusiasm she had left as she read the note one more time. She couldn't blame Kurt for going out and having fun with his boyfriend, but now she was going to be alone all day long with nothing but her bitter memories to keep her company. She had been making so much progress since moving to Lima and now it felt like she was back at square one; heartbroken, alone and miserable.

What was she going to do all day? Her phone was filled with new numbers, but she had just met her new work friends the night before and her emotions were too delicate to be trusting them with strangers. Calling Finn was an option, but she quickly squashed that idea. He was a nice guy and everything, but she had cried in front of him too many times already and she didn't want him to think that she was crazy. Spending time with Finn was fun, and she didn't want to taint his opinion of her any further with her issues.

She slumped onto the couch with her hot cocoa and stared at the clock miserably. It was almost noon; she should have been at the temple already, waiting with a dad on each arm, her handsome, perfect husband waiting patiently for her at the end of the aisle. For the longest time, she pictured Jesse as the husband of her dreams. Now when she thought of her ex-fiancé, all she thought about were his icy, cruel eyes and the sharp sting of broken promises. The perfect husband should be someone kind, not malicious. He should make his future wife smile, and make her feel appreciated, wanted and loved. The perfect husband would be supportive, chivalrous and handsome.

_If only Jesse were more like Finn, _she thought to herself as her heart sped up at the idea. _Finn would be the perfect husband. He's all those things and more. . ._

Rachel knew she was just fooling herself as her mind wandered on frivolous thoughts. She was nowhere near ready to start dating again and Finn was completely off-limits. He was still ridiculously hung up on Quinn, who sounded like the female form of Jesse in Rachel's opinion. Sure, she would have been upset if a date of hers couldn't pay as well, but if the man were as sweet and gentle as Finn was then she would give him a second chance. She didn't know what this Quinn girl looked like, but Kurt had tried to describe her once and apparently she was very beautiful. Would Finn even want to date a girl like Rachel?

She tried to shake the silly idea from her head that Finn would find her attractive and focus on reality. She was lucky enough to call Finn a friend; there was no way she could compromise their budding friendship simply because he was handsome. And kind. And the sweetest guy she'd ever known.

Her feelings at this point were beyond her control, seeing as he'd been stuck to her side like glue all night long, drinking away his pain. They had spent the night chatting together and commiserating about their broken hearts until last call. He cracked joked just to make her smile and she felt a connection to him that she'd never felt with anyone. It was like they understood each other, even though they had barely just met.

No, she couldn't mess up a friendship like that and she definitely didn't want to burden him any further with more of her pathetic history. Resigning herself to her lonely fate, she couldn't stop the next onslaught of tears that quickly became stilted sobs. This was not how she wanted to spend the afternoon and now she felt stuck in her little apartment with nothing to do and no one to keep her company.

"Hello?" A masculine voice could be heard as the front door opened, and Rachel stilled in fear as someone entered the apartment. "Kurt? Rachel?" She quickly wiped away the tears that pooled in her eyes as she recognized the voice. It was Finn, and she tried to school her features so he couldn't tell that she was upset, sniffling lightly and coughing through the emotion in her throat. She'd forgotten that he still had an extra key.

"Finn," she choked out. "What are you doing here?" His eyes were narrowed into curious slits as he approached her.

"Hey, are you crying?" Quickly looking away, she hid her face from his view, too embarrassed to face him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she lied, changing the subject. "Kurt's not home, if that's why you're here." As if he would come over to see her.

"Oh, really?" he asked, sounding disappointed. "Where did he go?"

"Out with Blaine for the afternoon."

"So you're here by yourself? You don't have any plans for today?" Her heart clenched in her chest when his innocent words hit home.

"No," she said, a light tremor in her voice. "Not exactly."

"Awesome," he said, smiling at her while he plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote. "You don't mind if I hang around, do you? The game is on and Kurt's HDTV is the best." His smile was infectious and it broke through her cloud of depression like rays of sunlight.

"No," she responded, sitting down next to him and wiping away the rest of her tears. "I don't mind at all."

"Um," he looked up at her with a guilty expression on his face. "Kurt also kind of helps me with my laundry on Saturdays. It's out in my truck."

"You don't know how to do laundry?" She asked as he turned red from embarrassment.

"Not really, no," he admitted quietly. A brilliant idea popped up in her head as she thought of the perfect distraction to her disastrous day.

"I'll teach you!" Clapping, she was enthusiastic to help Finn. Not only did they get to spend more time together, but he was also learning valuable life skills.

"You will?" He asked, almost sounding scared.

"Of course! You can't rely on your little brother to help you do laundry forever and I am more than willing to help."

"Okay, um, I'll go get it." He quickly got up from the couch and headed for his car while Rachel ran into her own room to try and look more presentable for her guest. All she had on such short notice was one of her old bunny sweaters and some pink tights, but it was better than pajamas as she pulled out her own laundry as well. Might as well get it done now.

When she exited her bedroom, Finn was waiting patiently for her as the TV created a welcome kind of background noise. She could feel Finn's eyes on her as she joined him and she wondered if he thought her clothes were weird. Jesse did, and that was the reason why he'd started buying her new clothes that fit his sense of style. She'd left most of those clothes in Cleveland.

"Nice sweater," he commented, and she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "You look really cute." That was the second time he'd complemented her in barely a week and she wasn't used to such positive reinforcement. She tried in vain to hide her blush. "I've never met anyone who dressed like you do," he observed. "It's just different."

"Well, my fashion sense has always been a bit juvenile, but I love my clothes. They make me feel good." She might have loved the clothes that Jesse had given her, but she'd never felt completely comfortable in them.

"Cool," he said, looking awkward as he stared around at the bags of laundry around the room. "I like the way you dress." He reached forward and dumped out the overflowing bag of soiled clothing as his third compliment floated around in her head. He really was too sweet for words. Helping him do his laundry was the least she could do, seeing as he had helped her in ways he couldn't even imagine.

"Alright! Let's see what we're dealing with here. . ." She started to explain the rules about separating his clothing into darks, whites and lights while Finn listened intently, his face almost rigid in concentration and focus. After demonstrating with her own laundry Finn began to copy her, and the two friends fell into an amicable silence as they continued their chore.

"So," Rachel began, hoping to fill the silence with some pleasant conversation. "Is this how you spend every Saturday? Doing laundry with your brother?"

"Pretty much," Finn shrugged. "All of my friends from high school either moved away or got married. It's been me and Kurt for a while but I don't mind." His voice became defensive, his demeanor slightly vulnerable. "And it's not like Kurt always does my laundry. I send it out sometimes."

"Why didn't you send it out today?" He looked very interested in the socks in his hands.

"I didn't want to be alone today," he said simply as Rachel's heart lurched painfully in her chest. "I'm still kind of upset about last night and I wanted to be with my friends." He paused, hesitating for a moment. "Actually, I wanted to be with you." The air felt like it had been punched right out of her chest. "You make me feel better, and I really needed it today." His quiet confession hung in the air and she couldn't remember when she'd ever been so connected to a person. She felt the need to be as honest as he was being.

"You were right," she admitted quietly as he waited for her to continue. "I was crying when you came over before." He stopped sorting his laundry to meet her anguished gaze. "Today was supposed to be my wedding day."

"Oh, _shit_," he whispered as her body started to shake with tremors. He approached her slowly, reaching out to pat her shoulder in an awkward gesture before finally pulling her in for a hug. The simple action undid all of her hard work as the dam of emotions flooded over and she burst into hysterical sobs in Finn's arms. If he felt awkward about this, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that Finn's arms were strong, warm, and safe. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

"It's not your fault, Finn," she sobbed into his embrace. "It's my fault for trusting my heart with the wrong person."

"No," he disagreed strongly. "It's his fault. All of this is Jesse's fault for not realizing how awesome you are." She pulled away from him but their eyes were still locked together as she grew lightheaded from their proximity. "You're cool, Rachel, and one day you'll find someone who sees that."

_I hope he's just like you,_ she said to herself, grateful for her friend's presence on such an emotional day.

"I feel like such a jerk," he said, stepping back from her and putting some distance between them. A simple hug had never made her feel so protected and comforted before and she already missed the contact. Not even Jesse could calm her down the way that Finn just did. "I came here because I didn't want to be alone when you're the one that needed company."

"No," she insisted, wiping away the last of her stubborn tears as she began to ramble. "You have a right to be upset, too. I'm the one who feels like a jerk; all I do is cry around you but I thought I was going to be alone all day and here you are appearing like magic and I'm just really happy you're here." Nodding once, Finn's smile was warm and wide as he returned to his task.

"I'm glad I'm here too, Rachel. Now let's stop talking about our miserable love lives and focus on the laundry." She laughed openly as she returned to their chore, falling into the monotony of the task as the Saturday slowly passed them by. Finn started to talk about himself while Rachel tried to absorb as much information about him as possible.

"I was kind of the golden boy in high school; Quarterback, team captain. I even dated the head cheerleader." Frowning at that last bit of information, she wondered about Finn's past relationships. He probably had high expectations when it came to his girlfriends and she didn't want to imagine any girls he might have dated in the past. Her self-esteem was low enough already.

"Well, what happened?" He shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"Nothing," he said simply. "I didn't get a scholarship so I never went to college and I started working at my step-dad's shop, saving money towards nothing. I moved in here with my best friend Sam at 23, but he moved away the summer after Kurt came home from college. It's been me and him ever since."

"And you never learned to do your laundry?"

"No," he admitted quietly, and the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him. "I've just been relying on people for help, but not anymore. After today I'll be able to do laundry on my own and now all I have to do is learn how to cook. I can clean up after myself okay."

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed, "If you ever need any help, Finn, I'm more than happy to volunteer my services towards your cause."

"Seriously?" He asked, seemingly stunned that she would even offer. Why shouldn't she? He was in obvious need of help and she could tell that he was hesitant to ask. In her personal opinion, having Finn Hudson around was the kind of distraction she could get used to.

"Of course! That's what friends are for, and you've been nothing but a true friend to me since our introduction earlier this week." He was oddly silent after that, nodding his head to himself and looking lost in thought.

"How long is this laundry going to take?" He asked after a few moments of steady silence.

"A few hours, especially by the time we're done folding. Why?"

"Let's go to _April's_ tonight," he insisted. "You and me. My treat for teaching me the difference between brights and darks." Her smile was so wide that her cheeks started to hurt.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Whee!" Rachel's laughter filled the air as she continued to spin freely on the barstool, her dark brown hair whipping up around her in a frenzy as Finn downed the rest of his drink. His head was fuzzy from the alcohol and he wondered if Rachel was as drunk as he felt as well; they might have to walk back to Kurt's apartment from here, but it was barely a half-mile away. They could manage it.<p>

His eyes were glued to her spinning frame and he couldn't help but smile. It was like watching a ball of pure energy, burning bright and spinning wildly in her own orbit as gravity pulled him in. From the moment he'd woken up that morning she'd been on his mind; they'd had a lot of fun the night before and Rachel was a welcome distraction from his broken heart and shattered self-esteem.

He didn't know how to explain it, but even though he knew he was still hung up on Quinn, Rachel refused to stop worming her way into his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her and her crazy sense of style, or the way her eyes lit up when he made her laugh. Her smiles were as addictive as her personality and he couldn't get enough of his new friend.

_If only Quinn were more like Rachel,_ he thought bitterly to himself while she continued to spin. _Then maybe I wouldn't feel so shitty about myself. _

Peeking over at the bouncing brunette, part of him wondered what it would be like to date Rachel instead of Dr. Fabray. She would never make him feel worthless or unhappy. She was supportive, kind, and really pretty. However, he quickly chased the thought out of his head, writing it off as an impossibility. She was still ridiculously hung up on her ex-fiancé, and she'd said last night that she refused to date anyone for a while. Besides, Kurt would kill him if he got caught messing around with his best friend, so Rachel was a friend, and that was it.

_Who would want to date me anyway?_ He said to himself, sinking into the depths of his sadness. _I'm no longer the golden boy, I'm just a hospital porter who can't do his own laundry. Rachel's fiancé was a plastic surgeon. Quinn is a neurologist. Maybe if I made more money, Quinn would give me a second chance._

"Hey," Rachel said, interrupting his dark thoughts as she placed a hand over his on the bar. He looked down and her hand was tiny in comparison to his larger one. Everything about Rachel was tiny compared to him. "What's up? You look upset?"

"I want to make more money," he said simply as Rachel took a deep sip of wine.

"Don't we all?" She commented. "I thought you liked working at the hospital?"

"I do," he agreed wholeheartedly. "But my job doesn't make me as happy as it should. All I do is push people around, I did more complicated work as a mechanic. I want something new; a challenge."

"So go find something else. Porters aren't the only job in a hospital."

"Yeah, but you need a college degree for everything and I barely passed high school."

"Not everything," she disagreed with a sneaky smile. "I think I have the perfect idea for you."

"What is it?" He asked, sounding intrigued.

"An EMT. You know, the people who drive ambulances and bring patients to the hospital. You can take a simple certification class and start working within months."

"An EMT?" He repeated, liking the way it rolled off of his tongue. He saw those guys all the time, loading emergency patients into the hospital. EMT's saved lives every day; they were like heroes. If that didn't impress Quinn, then what would? Excitement crashed over him like waves. "Rachel, you are a genius!"

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with glee.

"Totally. Training to be an EMT sounds perfect. Now Quinn will have to take me seriously." He didn't notice how some of the brightness left Rachel's eyes. "I'll start looking up classes right away." He watched as Rachel downed the rest of her wine in one gulp.

"Happy to help," she said dryly, but before he could question her sarcasm, the stage behind them came to life as the owner of the bar, April Rhodes, came out and officially opened the karaoke station. Rachel's demeanor changed instantly as she hopped onto her feet and walked towards the stage.

"Hey, where are you going?" He called after her and she turned to him with a mysterious smile.

"Finn, I'm a music therapist. Tonight, the doctor is in." Winking once, she left him alone at the bar while she signed up for karaoke. Kurt had mentioned their past together as members of an a capella group, but he'd never heard her sing before. Last night they were too busy with their other friends, but tonight it seemed that Rachel wanted to vent. He couldn't blame her.

He ordered another drink for himself, and one for Rachel when she finally returned. When he heard Rachel's voice coming over the speakers, however, he turned on the spot and waited for her to start singing. His expectations were high after hearing Kurt fawn over her for so long.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, and I will be singing Adele's '_Rolling in the Deep_;' a seminal break up song for the scorned woman." She nodded at the DJ once, and then she was off.

"_There's a fire that started in my heart. Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. . ."_ His jaw dropped open in shock as her voice filled the bar with the most amazing sound he'd ever heard in his life. He had to do a double take to make sure this wasn't a recording. He could not stop staring at his tiny friend on stage, belting her heart out like she was at the Grammy's and pouring her pain into every single word. He started to get a heavy feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe; it was full and warm and left him feeling whole inside. Her voice was pure magic.

"_We could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You held my heart inside your hands and you played it to the beat. . ." _

She continued to sing while he sat at the bar in awe of her skills. He'd had no idea that she was so talented, and her voice was doing crazy things to his heart, which started speeding up like a jackhammer from the second she'd opened her mouth. When she finished her song she received a standing ovation from the tipsy crowd, and Finn felt no shame as he started to holler and cheer for her as she made her way through the sea of half-drunk people. When she returned to the bar he passed her the drink, and they clinked glasses while she blushed, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Were you ever going to warn me that you sang like that?" He asked as her cheeks held their rosy glow.

"You knew I was in a singing group with Kurt in college," she said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you could sing like that. You're amazing."

"You're very sweet, Finn." She said, almost brushing off his compliment.

"I'm not being sweet, Rachel, I'm being serious." She went quiet as she stared at him, her eyes wide open in shock. Couldn't she hear how amazing she was? "You should join a choir or a singing group or something. A talent like that shouldn't go to waste." Avoiding his praise, she downed the rest of her drink in one gulp and looked like she wanted to either pass out or puke. Maybe the final drink hadn't been a good idea.

"I want to go home, Finn," she moaned as he got the bartender's attention and asked for the tab. At least this one he could pay.

"Alright, Rachel, come on. We'll foot it and I'll sleep on the couch." There was no way that he was driving, not with the way his head was swimming, and without his car he couldn't make it home. He lead her outside and the light breeze felt nice on his skin as he lead them through the dark streets of Lima, holding her up as she started to sway.

"You compliment me too much," she started to slur as they made their way into the residential streets. "Jesse never complimented me at all." Leaning against his frame, he held her steady while she continued to rant about her ex-fiancé. He sounded like a real asshole.

"Never?"

"Nope." She said, looking up at his face with glassy eyes. "And I was going to marry him today," she laughed without humor. "I don't think he ever truly loved me."

"Then he was an idiot," he said immediately, hating the defeated tone in her voice. "Because you're amazing, and I don't care if you think I compliment you too much, I won't stop."

She stopped walking then, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with watery eyes and a declining sense of balance as her lower lip trembled. "Why can't all guys be like you?" She cried softly as he approached her. The alcohol in his body was making his head fuzzy and his body heavy, but his heart felt like it was bursting out of his chest at her simple words.

A small smile pulled up his lips. "Why can't all girls be like you?" For a moment, she looked like she wanted to kiss him. Her body was leaning into his and her lips were full and rosy in the dim street lights above them. It wouldn't be_ that bad_ if they kissed, would it? They probably wouldn't even remember it tomorrow. He felt drawn to her as he lifted up his hand and pulled back a errant strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. Eyes growing wide, she leaned into him once more, her arms outstretched as she fell boneless into his embrace. He thought it was a simple hug, but when she started to fall towards the floor, he realized that she had passed out in his arms. And here he was thinking he was still a stud.

Lifting her off of the concrete with a sigh, he carried her back to Kurt's apartment which was barely five blocks away. She was practically weightless in his arms and he kept stealing glances of her peaceful face as he made his way back to her place. He cursed her asshole ex on the way back for hurting such a supportive and caring girl, and tried to shake the memory of their almost kiss from his head.

_She was just drunk,_ he kept telling himself. _It was nothing. _

Finally, he made it back to Kurt's house and saw his step-brother's car in the driveway. Grabbing his key, he entered his apartment only to come face to face with his angry sibling, who looked at Rachel's sleeping frame in horror.

"What happened to her?" He screamed and Finn immediately shushed him so Rachel could get some rest. "Where have you two been all night?" Ignoring his brother, he entered Rachel's bedroom and gently placed her down, lingering there for a moment as he took in the serene look on her face. If he ever met the asshole who broke her heart, Jesse, the guy was going to meet his _fist_.

Emerging from the bedroom, he glared at Kurt openly while he shut Rachel's door behind him, careful not to disturb her. "Did you know what today was, Kurt?" He asked, angrily. "Did you have any idea that today was supposed to be the day of her wedding?" Kurt looked horrified as his mouth dropped open from shock.

"I, I had no idea," he stammered. "I must have forgotten all about it."

"Yeah, well Rachel didn't," Finn said in her defense. "She and I spent the entire day together so she wouldn't have to be alone. We got a few drinks at_ April's_ and she passed out on the way home."

Kurt gnawed on his bottom lip guiltily. "I'll have to make it up to her somehow."

"Make sure that you do," Finn agreed. "She's been through a lot. She needs our support."

Kurt's face morphed instantly from shock to suspicion. "And just how _supportive_ have you been today, Finn?" Kurt implored. "Do I detect a small _crush_ on the lovely Ms. Berry?"

"What? No way!" Finn said, denying it emphatically as his heart started to race. "She's a friend, and a really good person. I like spending time with her."

"Well, it better stay that way. She's been through too much to start dating so soon and she needs balance and structure before she could move on."

He nodded his head as Kurt left the room, trying to ignore the nagging sense of disappointment that Kurt was right. Rachel was a great girl, but she had been through a kind of emotional trauma that Finn couldn't begin to imagine. However, he refused to just stand on the sides and watch Rachel struggle. He was going to continue to support her, just like she'd supported him. Finn and Rachel were friends and it was going to stay that way.

"Of course, Kurt," he agreed with a tight smile as his intoxication began to catch up to him. He needed sleep. "Rachel and I are friends and that's it." Nodding his head once, Kurt retreated into his room while Finn turned off the lights and made himself comfortable on the couch. "Just friends," he slurred to the darkness before finally passing out.

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<p>

Please review!


	5. Love is Patient

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: I have no idea how many chapters this will be anymore. This could be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Love is Patient<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now tap out the same beats I did, just like this. You can do it," a young boy with sandy blonde hair looked up at Rachel with wide eyes as she repeated the pattern of beats on the small set of bongos in her therapy room. It wasn't a large space by any means, but it had enough room for a small keyboard, two couches and some percussion instruments that littered the floor. Hesitating for a moment, the boy reached out and repeated the same pattern that she had demonstrated for him with his brow furrowed deep in concentration. It wasn't a perfect recreation, but it was better than the first few tries.<p>

"Great job, Jonah!" The little boy beamed at her with pride. "Try it once more, from memory this time." It took a while for him to remember the entire pattern but he eventually succeeded, and Rachel marked this monumental accomplishment in his file. Jonah had a severe case of autism and his parents were looking into alternative techniques in order to build up his cognitive skills. It was still only Rachel's first week, but he had visited her twice already and being around music was already generating positive results.

Jonah barely ever spoke to her but she didn't mind; his parents had warned her that he was shy around doctors and she was waiting to build up a steady relationship with him so he felt comfortable around her. So far his behavior had been nothing but pleasant, and patients like Jonah were the reason why she had wanted to become a music therapist in the first place. Music was a powerful tool when used correctly, and she loved applying it to patients in need and helping them heal.

A small egg-timer started buzzing in the background, alerting Rachel to the end of her session with Jonah. He continued to tap away at the bongos while Rachel allowed his parents to enter the therapy room, filling them in on Jonah's immediate progress. They were seemingly thrilled, and promised Rachel that their son would be returning twice a week for supplemental therapy. Excited to already have a small client base in such a short amount of time, she said goodbye to the kind family and reviewed her schedule for the rest of the day. There was only one last patient to see before lunch and then her afternoon was booked solid. Closing her eyes, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to finally be a part of the medical field, and have actual clients to work with. It was all she'd ever wanted and more.

"Knock knock!" A bright, familiar voice could be heard behind her and she whipped around with a smile as she came face to face with Finn, who was pushing her next patient into the room. The boy couldn't be older than seventeen and looked completely miserable in his wheelchair, which was fully decorated along with flashing wheels.

"Good afternoon, Finn," she said brightly as they entered the therapy room. She didn't know why, but just being around Finn made her giddy sometimes. "And who is this?"

"This is my good buddy Artie," the bespectacled teen barely nodded. "I'm gonna leave him here with you for an hour and then I'll be right back."

The teen scoffed bitterly. "Like you give a shit." Rachel almost gasped at his despondent tone. This child sounded miserable, and she quickly looked over his file while Finn talked to him and tried to stay positive.

Car accident at fourteen, severe depression and emotional issues; referred to her through his psychologist at the hospital. She had her work cut out for her on this one.

"Well, Artie, we both really want to help you and see you get better, so why don't you make yourself comfortable and we can get started."

"I'm as comfortable as I'm going to get," he seethed as Finn shot her a sympathetic look.

"I'll be back for him in an hour," he said to Rachel, his eyes filled with sympathy before backing out of the room.

"Bye Finn," she replied, waving as he walked out of view. Being able to see him throughout the day was one of her favorite perks of the job. With a vibrant clap of her hands she turned to her patient and took in his defeated demeanor along with the hollow look in his eyes. Determined, she knew that it was her job to fix that.

"Alright, now where should we begin?"

* * *

><p>She was exhausted already as she made her way downstairs to the cafeteria; her morning had been tough and her final patient Artie left her feeling completely drained after their tumultuous first session. It had been a struggle to get him to participate at all, and by the time he finally started warming up to her the session was already over. She had spoken to his parents afterwards; they were the ones who had suggested music therapy to his psychologist as a viable therapeutic option. Apparently he was a talented singer and guitarist, which she planned to use to her advantage during their next session.<p>

"Hey Berry!" She turned around when she heard her name being called and spotted Finn across the hall, wheeling a patient past her as he gave her a high five. A giggle burst out of her as she tried to hide her blush. "Meet me downstairs in the cafe. I'll be right there."

"You got it," she agreed. "I'll save you a seat." He winked at her once before disappearing with his patient and she made her way downstairs towards the cafe, completely content with the way things were progressing for her in Lima. The pieces were finally starting to fall into place; she had a job that she loved and had real friends that she could call her own. Being on her own was finally working out for her and she couldn't wait to become fully independent of her dad's financial help. She was slowly carving out a place for herself in Lima, and every day she felt more and more like the old Rachel as her self-esteem blossomed.

Entering the hospital cafe, Rachel spotted Tina and Mercedes sitting at a free table, and she quickly joined her new friends and sat down with a smile. They greeted her warmly and the ladies began to share stories about their hectic day during their much-deserved break. The cafe was buzzing with the sound of people chatting and one conversation in her periphery caught her attention as she began to innocently eavesdrop on the table next to her, which was filled with women in lab coats.

"Did you hear about Dr. Fabray's disastrous date last week?" An older woman with a bad dye job began to giggle haughtily. "I heard she went out with one of the porters and he couldn't pay the bill." The other women laughed maliciously, pure judgment radiating in their glares.

"Serves her right. I don't even know why she accepted a date from that charity case in the first place. They call her the 'Ice Queen' for a reason. He brought it on himself."

Biting her tongue, Rachel was seething with anger as she tried to seize control of her spiraling emotions. How dare they talk about Finn like that when they didn't even know him!

"I just feel bad for the guy. Good luck finding another date at this hospital."

"Excuse me," before she could stop herself, Rachel shot out of her seat and turned to face the spiteful, gossiping women with a blazing fire in her eyes. "I hate to eavesdrop on your vitriolic conversation, but Finn Hudson is _not_ a charity case. He is a kind, warm, gentleman and any woman who can't see that is either blind, ignorant, or just plain stupid. Now I might not know Dr. Fabray personally, but I don't think she would appreciate being gossiped about or referred to as an 'Ice Queen', so if you want we can have this conversation at HR if it's more convenient for you."

The women all stared at Rachel in stunned silence as she turned around and sat back down at her table, her heart racing from the adrenaline that flowed through her during her little outburst. She was filled to the brim with satisfaction as she imagined their horrified faces, but when she looked up into the guarded eyes of Finn she was the terrified one as he sat down right next to her, placing down his lunch tray with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were distant and his face was tight and strained with heavy emotion. All the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks from embarrassment as Tina and Mercedes gawked at her, in awe of her explosion. "Hey," he said softly. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all," she replied, scooting over so he could fit in the chair next to her.

"We'll be right back," Tina exclaimed suddenly, pulling Mercedes away from the table as they cited the need for extra sugar packets for their coffee.

They weren't even drinking coffee.

"So, what was that all about?" He asked, pointing towards the opposite table, who were trying their best not to stare at them.

"Nothing," she said, defensively. "I simply refuse to hear any slanderous remarks about my friends, that's all."

"You don't have to stick up for me, Rachel," he said, a certain sadness shimmering in his gaze. "I knew that this was going to happen."

"Well, that doesn't make it right," she disagreed emphatically. "And I will not simply stand by when others are sullying the good names of the people I care about." She huffed, still feeling indignant over those vicious harpies when she noticed Finn's lips pulling up into a smile that almost left her breathless. How could Quinn have rejected such a sweet and handsome guy?

"You're something else, Rachel," he commented once before eating his lunch in silence. Tina and Mercedes finally returned to the table with Kurt in tow as Rachel tried to forget about the mean women and focus on her lunch. Finn was still seated next to her and her eyes kept wandering over to his tall, broad frame, taking in his simple black polo uniform and how nice he looked in it. He caught her staring for a moment and she looked away quickly, ducking her head into her pasta salad and trying to ignore the butterflies that fluttered around her stomach when she thought about Finn. The more time she spent with him the more attractive she found him, and she wondered if his affections for her were growing too.

They spent the rest of their lunch break together with their friends; Finn didn't leaver her side once and she enjoyed the company. Her growing affections for him were slowly morphing into a crush and she didn't know how to handle these foreign feelings. Finn was her friend, yeah, but couldn't their friendship eventually become more, somewhere in the future? She wasn't affecting anyone with her little crush and as long as she didn't act on it then no one would get hurt.

After lunch was over she made her way back up to the fourth floor, where the therapy wing was located in the western pavilion. In preparation for the afternoon she started to read over some of her patients files, making notes to herself about valuable techniques and activities they could do together in session. She was lost in her work when the office door opened, and Rachel noticed a tall, blonde doctor in a lab coat enter the room, looking around the sparse area with distaste before finally spotting Rachel. She was tense as the doctor walked forward with an air of professionalism that intimidated her.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes, my name is Dr. Quinn Fabray and I need to discuss treatment options with you for one of my patients." The familiar name sent off every alarm in her head as she froze in front of the attractive young doctor. She wasn't just pretty, she was one of the most gorgeous girls that Rachel had ever seen in her life. She had previously wondered about Finn's expectations for women, and now she knew for sure that they were sky high as she looked Quinn over once more. She was completely stunning and Rachel automatically felt inadequate in comparison.

"Of course. I'm Rachel Berry, please have a seat."

"I'd rather stand, thank you," she replied coolly, and Rachel's opinion of her was sinking faster than a stone in the sea. Maybe she really _was_ as callous as Finn had mentioned.

"Alright," she stuttered, completely caught off guard from her presence and attitude. All she could think about was Finn and how much he admired the beautiful doctor in front of her. She would never be able to compare to her in Finn's eyes. "What would you like to discuss?"

"I'm not sure if music therapy is the right option for one of my patients. Mr. Henry." Mr. Henry was an Alzheimer's patient that Rachel had seen earlier that morning. He was a sweet man, and Rachel liked him a lot. "I only referred him to the hospital's new music therapy program because his children insisted on it, but I'm not so sure whether or not he will have a positive response to it."

Rachel nodded, having spoken to Mr. Henry's children as well. Apparently he had been a concert cellist in his youth and his kids were optimistic that music therapy would benefit his degenerating memory. "So far, Dr. Fabray, Mr. Henry has been nothing but enthusiastic during our sessions and I want to believe that he will make further progress in the future."

The pretty doctor's eyes narrowed slightly, but she nodded stiffly as she scribbled notes on her clipboard. "I have a brain scan scheduled for next week, we can talk again after I see the results and discuss his progress."

"Of course, doctor. I have a few of your patients so we'll have to get together again soon to discuss further treatment options." The doctor nodded once more, and just as Rachel was about to walk her out of the office the doors to therapy opened once more as Finn entered the room with her next appointment. He paused immediately when he spotted Quinn there, and Rachel watched as the neurologist frowned deeply before walking out of the therapy wing without another word.

Finn looked completely crushed as they momentarily made eye contact, and her heart broke for him as he sighed dejectedly and left the room. His shoulders were slumped over in depression and he practically dragged himself out of her office while she struggled to stay calm in front of her patient. All she wanted to do was run to him and tell him it would be okay, but it was impossible now that she had to focus on her work.

She counted backwards from ten as she took deep breaths, trying in vain to forget how beautiful Quinn really was in person. How could she ever compare to Dr. Quinn Fabray in Finn's eyes? He definitely had a type, and his type was gorgeous cheerleader-esque blondes; something that Rachel could never be. Faking a smile for her patients benefit, she realized in that moment that Finn and her were never going to be more than friends, even if she woke up tomorrow completely over Jesse. The perfect gentleman known as Finn Hudson was just too good to be true as she bottled up all of her feelings for him and buried them away, pushing them down as deep as they would go.

* * *

><p>He was moving on auto-pilot as he exited the therapy wing, his heart pounding from dread after walking in on a conversation between Rachel and Quinn; the two girls that had wormed their way into his heart and refused to leave. Sure, their conversation had been purely professional, but it still hurt to know how much Quinn hated him after their disastrous date. Her unfeeling glare was the only thing he saw in his mind as he made his way over to the elevator to pick up his next patient on the second floor. Unfortunately for his wounded pride, Quinn was also waiting at the elevator, rolling her eyes liberally when she spotted him approaching. He shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly, embarrassment flooding his system as they stood together in a tense silence by the elevator doors.<p>

"Hey," he said simply, cringing when she basically ignored him completely. "I just wanted to apologize about Friday. I never should have agreed to go out with you if I knew I couldn't afford it."

"Whatever," she said dismissively, and his heart felt raw.

"Is there any way I can ever make it up to you? That you could give me another chance?" He knew he was just asking for more disappointment, but he couldn't help but make sure. The cold, icy glare he received was enough of an answer for him.

"Not likely," she said as his hopes plummeted. "Forget it, I'll just take the stairs." With a sneer of her upper lip she walked away from the elevator and entered the emergency staircase, leaving Finn feeling even more anguished than before. His heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice as he entered the elevator, heading downstairs to deliver someone to surgery.

When was his heart going to get a break? He'd been numbing the dull ache of humiliation by spending copious amounts of time with Rachel, but now the pain felt as raw and fresh as it had on Friday night. Those gossiping women during lunch had been right about him as Finn remembered their conversation earlier that day. Those women thought he was a joke, just like Quinn did, but there was one little fact that brought him some kind of consolation.

At least he had Rachel fighting on his side.

The thought brought him much needed solace as he continued his job. Rachel really was the perfect addition to his life and her presence was as welcome as it was appreciated. She supported him, encouraged him and pushed him to be better. She stood up for him and laughed with him and taught him to do laundry. She was truly one of the best friends he had ever had in his life, and he felt himself growing more and more attached to her by the day. Sure, she couldn't remember their drunken walk home from Saturday night, but he knew it was for the best. The last thing he wanted was for things to get complicated with Rachel. He relied on her too much.

He wandered around the first floor for a while after bringing an elderly woman to her hip replacement surgery. He had some time to kill before he had to be up by pediatrics, and the emergency room was unusually crowded as he made his way through the sea of patients. Dozens of people were waiting to be seen as a number of EMT's entered and exited the building at their own pace. Gathering up whatever courage he had left, Finn approached one of the technicians slowly, careful not to interrupt him as he spoke with one of the security guards from the hospital.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" The EMT nodded, waving at the security guard before stepping away. Finn stuck out a hand for him to shake and he took it amicably. "I'm Finn Hudson, a porter here at the hospital."

"Yeah, I think I've seen you around here before in passing. I'm Mike Chang. What can I help you with, Finn?" Finn took a deep breath before trying to explain.

"I was thinking about becoming an EMT, but I'm worried about the training. Do you think you can spare a moment and answer a few questions?"

"Sure man, but you kind of have to make it quick," he smiled as he held up a radio. "Duty calls."

"Alright, so what are the requirements to becoming an EMT? Do you have to go to college or something?"

"Nope, there aren't any requirements besides a high school diploma. It's seriously all you need." Finn's excitement grew exponentially; he'd assumed that Rachel had been kidding, or at least humoring him at the bar, but she was right. This actually _was_ doable.

"So what do you have to do?" The EMT pulled a small card out of his wallet and passed it to over to Finn.

"This is the place where I took my certification course. I teach classes there a few times a week. If you're interested you should call and register for the summer session." A loud, crackling voice could be heard over Mike's radio, and the kind EMT shot Finn an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Thanks, man, I appreciate it."

"I hope to see you soon, Finn." With one last wave, Mike left the emergency room and headed out of the hospital while Finn clutched the small white business card in his hand. Grinning like an idiot, he slipped it into his wallet as he returned to his job, his mind racing with infinite possibilities as the rest of the day passed him by.

When five pm finally came, Finn couldn't wait to escape the confines of the hospital. He normally waited for Kurt and Rachel to meet him downstairs, but they were running late as he waited for them by the main entrance. He said 'goodnight' to some of the other hospital staff, feeling amicable and pleasant as he thought about EMT certification classes, and when he could start learning something new.

"Yo, Hudson," he turned around when he heard a rough voice calling his name and spotted Noah Puckerman, his fellow porter and a pretty decent guy. Sometimes Puck showed up at _April's_ and hung out with his group of friends, but he was always more interested in finding a new girl to hang out with instead.

"Hey Puck, what's up?" He ran his hand through his mohawk with a lascivious smile.

"I saw you sitting with that hot new therapist today at lunch," he said as Finn's blood froze into ice in his veins. "And I want to know more about her." Finn stilled as Puck's intentions were made very clear.

"You mean Rachel?" He asked, completely stunned that Puck would be interested in her. But on second thought, why wouldn't he? Rachel was pretty and sweet and smart and currently single. So why did the idea of Puck and Rachel together make him want to dry-heave? "What about her?"

"Well, is she good to go? Do you think she would go out with me if I asked her?" His first instinct was to say no, that Rachel wouldn't accept if Puck asked her because she had actual taste in men, but he resisted and tried to feign a disinterested shrug instead. This really wasn't his business and it was starting to make his head hurt just thinking about it. He couldn't help but feel protective of her and was trying desperately to fight back the bitter sting of jealousy that prickled his heart.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Puck. She just got out of a really bad breakup and she said she wasn't dating right now." Suspicious eyes narrowed as Puck took in his anxious demeanor.

"You don't have a thing for her, do you? Because I can back off if she's yours." Finn immediately started to panic as his emotions flew out of control. Sure, he cared about Rachel, _a lot, _but he was trying to keep those feelings as neutral as possible even though the temptation was growing by the day.

"No!" He denied, just a little bit too loud and forceful as he tried to cover up his growing feelings for her. "I don't care about her that way. She's just a friend."

"Who is just a friend?" A small voice could be heard behind him and Finn turned around in horror as he noticed Rachel in his periphery, her hands crossed over her chest as she stared into his eyes and waited for an answer. He couldn't will himself to speak even if he tried.

"You, gorgeous," Puck smiled at Rachel while Finn seethed quietly. "Finn over here was just letting me know that you're unclaimed, in case you wanted to get a drink with me on Friday." Looking over at Finn for confirmation, he nodded once as her mouth tightened into a thin line. Her face was unreadable as she turned away from him and towards Puck.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Rachel shook Puck's hand with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck."

"Well, _Puck_, it's nice to meet you, but I regret to inform you that I'm still rebounding from a bad breakup, and I'm not yet ready to start dating again yet. You're offer is much appreciated, and quite flattering, but I must decline."

"Alright, I see how it is," Puck winked at her while her face turned crimson. He had to fight the urge to punch the smarmy bastard in the face. Fucking playboy. "But hey, I'm around. You're around. If you ever need a good time, you know who to call."

Her voice sugar sweet and it made Finn's teeth hurt. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here, sugar. I'll see you around." With a wicked grin Puck turned on the spot and left Finn and Rachel alone, and he didn't like the way her lips pulled up into a shy smile as she watched Puck retreat.

"You don't have _feelings _for that guy, do you?" He had no idea what possessed him to say _anything_, but it passed his lips before he could even stop himself and now there was no taking it back.

"What? No!" Rachel said, completely flustered at the rapid change of events. "It's just been so long since I've been asked out that I can't help but feel good about myself. It's a real confidence booster."

He became defensive as her words sunk in. "I asked you out for drinks last week! You came with me and Kurt to my parent's house for dinner on Sunday!"

"Yeah, Finn, but that's _different_," she explained, overwhelmed and a little angry. "Puck is interested in me in a romantic way. You said it yourself that I'm just a friend and you don't have those feelings for me, so I'm going to appreciate the attention wherever it comes from." Her voice was low as she continued. "You're not my boyfriend, so I don't have to justify my feelings to you."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as his emotions flew out of control. He did care about Rachel, a lot more than he cared to admit it, but she was right. Finn wasn't her boyfriend, and he had no right to question who she wanted to date. "Listen Rachel, I care about you. _A lot._ And I don't care what I have to do, I'm going to make sure that you don't get hurt again. I don't want to see you cry over a douche like Puckerman, I just want you to be happy."

"I want to be happy too, Finn. But the reason I moved out here was to try and make it on my own, not fall into another pattern where I let someone else make my decisions for me." She was right, and he burned with shame knowing that he was acting like her asshole ex as he tried to lock down his growing feelings for her. "Come on, let's go home. Kurt has to work a double shift and he gave me his keys. Tina's going to drive him home later." He nodded, following her out to Kurt's car as he hopped into the passenger seat. Before she started the car, however, she turned to face Finn with a hesitant smile. "And hey, if it makes you feel any better, Puck isn't really my type. His hair is silly and his biceps are bigger than my face." A loud burst of laughter escaped from him as he shook his head with a smile.

It wasn't much, but it really_ did_ make him feel better.

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<p>

Please review!


	6. Summer Love

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Summer Love<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't stop thinking about tomorrow<em>!" Rachel sang at full voice, happily pounding away at her keyboard while the sound reverberated through the room.

"_Don't stop, it'll soon be here!" _Artie replied happily, strumming on his guitar.

"_It'll be better than before,"_ they sang in tandem. "_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone_!" Artie continued to sing the ooh's and ahh's while Rachel accompanied him. He had been coming to music therapy three times a week now that they had been working together for a whole month, and Rachel was more than impressed with his continuing progress. His attitude had improved drastically and he really seemed to be enjoying the therapy sessions more and more as time went on. His parents were thrilled and Rachel was proud of his accomplishments. Artie was a sweet boy, with a lot of potential that was just waiting to be tapped.

Rachel played the end of the accompaniment and Artie was practically glowing as he fingered the strings on his guitar a little bit longer, waiting for their session to end. "You did a great job today, Artie. I'm sad that I won't be seeing you again for a few weeks."

"Yeah, well, my parents are dragging me on vacation with them and I have to go visit my family in Indiana. I'm bringing my guitar though, so I can practice."

"Good to hear. I know it's the summer break but that's no excuse when it comes to honing your musical talents."

Artie rolled his eyes as he packed up his guitar. "Yes, Ms. Berry." There was a knock on the door as Artie's mother walked in, and Rachel chatted with about her son's progress for a little while before saying goodbye. Mrs. Abrams gave her a gracious hug in return and promised to see her again as soon as they returned from vacation.

"It's like I have my son back," she said to Rachel before they left.

With a proud smile, Rachel crossed Artie's name off of her daily schedule and realized that she had a small break before she had to see Mr. Henry for his therapy session. He had been making so much progress over the past few weeks it brought a tear to her eye, especially when they played jazz music together and sang the blues. Mr. Henry loved Billie Holliday, and she brought extra CD's with her today so they could listen to them during the session.

She sat at her desk and started filling out daily paperwork when her phone rang. Normally she didn't answer her phone while she was at work, but seeing as she was client free at the moment she pulled out her blackberry and saw the word "Daddy" on the screen. Answering the call with a bright "Hello!" she launched into a conversation with her father that made her heart soar. She missed them both dearly, but she was finally independent of their financial aid and truly living on her own.

"So what's new?" She asked. "How's the new condo?"

"The condo is great, angel. We hope that you can come visit us soon." There was a pause before her dad continued. "You've been getting mail that's being sent here," he said hesitantly.

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "From who?"

"Baby, it's from Jesse." Her heart immediately stopped beating in her chest. "There have been two letters addressed to you in the past month."

"Send them back," she replied immediately, a bitter pain entering her heart for the first time in weeks. "I don't want them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's been over two months since we broke up and in my opinion we have nothing to say to each other. I've been working so hard to try and get over what he did to me and I don't plan on reverting back to where I started." A rush of indignant fury blazed through her as she gripped the phone. How dare Jesse try and contact her! What could he possibly have to say after all this time?

"Alright darling, I'll send it all back. I just wanted to let you know," he said, sounding apologetic.

"It's okay, Daddy."

"Have you been meeting other guys in Lima? Any new boyfriends I should know about?" Why was it that she immediately thought of Finn whenever boyfriends were mentioned?

She sighed as she shook her head. "Not really, Daddy. I don't really feel ready to start dating again yet." There was something that she wanted to get off of her chest however, and her dads had always been supportive in the past so she felt like sharing. "There is one guy, though. That I kind of like." _Kind of like_ was an understatement for her father's benefit; she was falling for Finn, _hard._

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we're just friends. He doesn't see me that way." Sinking into sadness, she could clearly remember the conversation with Finn from a few weeks ago, when she had overheard him talking to Puck about her. The words _"she's just a friend"_ were going to haunt her forever, she was sure of it.

"Well then he's blind, kiddo. You're perfect."

She smiled warmly and a knock could be heard on her office door. Knowing that her next appointment wasn't for a few minutes, she called out to whomever was there and invited them in. "It's open!"

Panic struck her like a bolt of lightning as Dr. Quinn Fabray strolled into her room in all of her cold perfection.

"Daddy, I have to go, I'll call you back later." She felt bad for hanging up on her father so suddenly, but Quinn was glaring daggers at her and Rachel had never been so intimidated by a person in her life. No wonder people called her the Ice Queen. "Good morning, Dr. Fabray. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Her lip curled up in distaste as she handed over some paperwork. "I came to let you know that I'm pulling Mr. Henry from music therapy."

That one simple sentence hit her like a ton of bricks and it was a struggle not to become emotional. She_ loved _working with Mr. Henry. "But we've been making so much progress. He's my next appointment. . ."

"Not anymore," Quinn interrupted. "It's been almost four whole weeks and I haven't seen enough evidence to support your claims that his condition is improving. In fact, the degeneration is occurring at higher rates than ever before. Music therapy can't help him anymore."

"I know it can, Doctor, if you just wait a little while longer. . ."

"_Excuse me_," she said with a deep authoritarian tone. "As Mr. Henry's neurologist I have full control over his diagnosis and treatment, and if I decide to pull him from music therapy, then it's final." The look Quinn was giving her made Rachel feel practically invisible. "We'll discuss some of my other patients on Monday, and whether or not music therapy is working for them, too." Without another word, Quinn turned on her heels and exited the therapy room, leaving Rachel alone and almost in tears as a sharp sob escaped her throat. Finn arrived moments later with a goofy, oblivious smile on his face.

"Hey Rach, did you know that your ten o'clock was mysteriously pulled from the schedule?" She took one look at Finn, who was still waiting for a response with a smile, and promptly burst into tears. "Rach?" He repeated, horrified. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she lied, sniffling. "It's just been a rough morning." She immediately found herself in his arms and succumbed to her sadness, crying into Finn's broad chest as he held her tightly.

"Hey," he cooed softly, and she pulled back far enough to stare into his warm chestnut eyes. "I haven't seen you cry like this in weeks. Please tell me what's wrong."

Shaking her head, she didn't want him to know about Quinn or Jesse, seeing as whenever either of their names were mentioned he automatically got angry or upset. His arms were strong and safe and she loved any excuse to be in them, to feel the closeness that they felt right now. She didn't want to turn his comfort away, but she didn't want to tell him the truth either. He always prodded it out of her however, and she allowed the dam of emotions to burst all over him.

"Quinn pulled one of my clients this morning," she sobbed quietly. "A patient that I liked a lot." The mere mention of her name made Finn go rigid, but he immediately relaxed as he rubbed her arms in comfort.

"I'm sorry, Rach. That sucks."

"I also got some news from home this morning," she paused, biting her lip. "About Jesse."

The kindness in his eyes hardened into something angry. "What about him?"

"He's been sending me letters, but he obviously doesn't know where I live anymore since he sent them to my dad's house." He broke apart from the hug and she couldn't decipher the torn expression on his face.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she went over to her desk and dejectedly packed away the Billie Holliday CD's she had brought in for work. "I told my dad to send them all back. I don't want to hear anything he has to say." She heard him exhale deeply from relief and it made her smile. He was so protective of her sometimes, and it truly warmed her heart.

"Good, Rachel. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of me too, Finn." He beamed at her from across the room and she wondered how long this little crush of hers was going to last. Finn was practically her best friend these days (besides Kurt, of course), and the more time they spent together, the deeper her feelings became. "So what did you come down here for if you knew my ten o'clock was canceled?"

He shrugged his shoulders, refusing to make eye contact with her. "Nothing. Just checking up on you." He waited a beat before continuing. "I kind of wanted to ask you a favor, though."

"What is it, Finn?"

"I need help studying for my first exam next week." He had been trying to balance work along with EMT classes for the past two weeks and obviously needed help. Looking like the pinnacle of innocence in a 28 year old's body, he begged her with his eyes as she went weak at the knees. "Do you think you can help me review my notes? Kurt's been working so many double shifts lately and you're, like, the smartest person I know."

A deep feeling of pride washed through her and she blushed at the compliment. "I would be honored to help you, Finn. You need only ask."

"Great," he grinned. "We can work on it this weekend." Walking over to her desk, he leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, and she noticed his face burn crimson as he immediately walked out of the room. "Thanks, Rachel. I owe you one!" He called to her as he disappeared from sight. She stood dumbstruck in her therapy room, grinning like an idiot as reality sunk in.

Finn just kissed her. Yeah, it was on the cheek and he was basically her best friend, but a kiss was still a kiss! Her sullen demeanor from before dissipated instantly as she covered her cheek with her free hand and practically skipped out of the therapy wing to go waste some time at the nurses station before her eleven o'clock appointment arrived. She knew that Finn was just being sincere, and probably trying to make her feel better about Jesse and Quinn, but the kiss left her feeling weightless as she replayed the memory of it over and over in her head.

"Well, well, you look mighty happy today," Kurt noticed as she approached the nurses desk. She waved hello to the other nurses as Kurt looked over a patient's chart. "Is there a specific reason why you're sporting such a blinding smile?"

"Not really," she lied. "It's just been a good morning, that's all." It felt like the phone call with her dad and the meeting with Quinn had never even happened.

"Well, I might have to ruin your good mood," Kurt warned as Rachel's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm having Blaine over tonight."

Her lips turned out in a pout. "But tonight is Friday! You're not going to _April's_?"

"Rachel, going to _April's _is the least of your problems right now." She shook her head in confusion. "Remember the promise you made to me when you moved in? You need to find somewhere else to crash tonight."

It took a second for the meaning of his statement to kick in. "You're kicking me out?"

"You know what you signed up for," he replied haughtily. "It's just for the night."

"I thought you were just kidding!"

"Nope," he said, glaring at her with a grim look in his eyes. "I haven't invited him over once since you moved in because I knew that you were still getting over Jesse and very sensitive, but I have needs that must be fulfilled and tonight you're going to be a friend_ to me _and allow me to get laid in the privacy of my own home."

She was incredulous as the shock set in. "Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

He shrugged his shoulders before walking away with his chart. "That's not my problem."

Leaving her alone in the hallway, Rachel wracked her brain wondering where she was going to sleep tonight. She asked Mercedes and Tina but they were going on a double date tonight, and subsequently couldn't come out to April's. Santana was busy with Brittany, but suggestively offered Rachel a place to sleep for the night in bed with them. She politely turned her down and realized she would have to turn to Finn as a last hope. It would be torturous to sleep under the same roof as her mega-crush, but he was still her best friend, and that meant something deeper than her little infatuation with him. When she returned to her wing she paged him, and he was by the therapy room within minutes.

"What's up, Rachel? You need anything?" She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice even.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Go for it, I asked you for one this morning and I always live up to my promises."

"Do you think I can crash at your place tonight?" His eyebrows lifted in shock before she had the chance to explain. Unfortunately for her, she began to ramble. "I mean, Kurt is kicking me out so he and Blaine can be alone, and no one else is willing to let me stay over, so I was wondering if maybe I can sleep on your couch tonight, like a sleepover but no scary movies. I promise I can make you breakfast in the morning, I'll even make you bacon. . . ."

"Whoa, Rachel, slow down!" he laughed, a twinkle shining in his eyes. "Of course you can stay over. It's my pleasure." His eyes held hers in his steady gaze and for a moment she could feel herself falling into the many fantasies she always tried to ignore. He was just too sweet, too generous to be real. "It works out pretty well, actually. I just bough some tofu stuff for my apartment; since you've been over so often I wanted to make sure you always had something to eat when you were around."

She stared up at him blankly as her heart started to race like she was a marathon runner. "What did you just say?" Did he seriously buy her tofu for_ his own _apartment?

"I don't really know if I got the good stuff, and I really hope Tofurkey tastes good, but it's all my market had."

A brilliant smile erupted on her face as a deep feeling of affection washed over her. Staring up into his eyes, she knew in that moment that her little crush on Finn was no longer a little crush.

She was officially in love with this man. The man who happened to be her best friend.

"I'm sure it will be delicious," she replied, wondering if he could notice the change that had just spontaneously occurred inside of her. She was still grinning at him like a fool as his pager began to buzz.

"They need me down in pediatrics. Are we going to _April's_ tonight?"

"You bet," she answered, still grinning. She was going to need a drink after this day, that was for sure. "I just have to swing by my place and pick up pj's and extra clothes for tomorrow."

"No problem, Rachel, I'll see you later."

"Yeah," she said, her heart still pounding as he strolled out of the room, oblivious of her new-found affections for him. "See ya."

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Finn sighed as he asked Rachel for what felt like the hundredth time as he stood outside of his bathroom door. Rachel had been in there for almost an hour, and he was wondering if she had maybe fallen in the bathtub or something.<p>

"Almost, Finn! I have to make myself look presentable before going out into public."

"You always look presentable," he said. _"And beautiful, too,"_ he whispered so she couldn't hear.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called once more, and he groaned while plopping down on the couch with a beer in his hand. Taking a deep sip, he kept staring at the door and willing his best friend to emerge so they can go out drinking. He wanted to hear her sing, and cut loose a little bit while they had the opportunity to be alone. They were the only ones in their group of friends who were going to _April's_ tonight, and he always took advantage of any time they could be alone together. He could never get enough of her and her contagious positivity.

"Alright, I'm ready," she called from the bathroom before emerging, and he almost choked on his beer when he took in the sight of her.

She looked completely _stunning_. Wearing a simple yellow sleeveless dress with frilly trim, she looked like the perfect summer specimen as she clipped on some hoop earrings with a smile. The more time he spent with her, the more he realized how beautiful she was as she stared up at him through her long, thick eyelashes with an expectant gaze. He had to fight the urge to kiss her again, even though the first time had been on the cheek. "How do I look?"

"Great," he choked out through the lump in his throat. "Let's get going OK?"

"Alright," she grabbed her purse and he led her out towards his car. It felt like a date to him as he opened the door for her, and helped her climb into his truck. His hand lingered on hers for a moment before he closed the door and got in on the driver's side.

_If only this were a real date, _he thought to himself as he drove through the streets of Lima. He had promised himself to hold back his feelings until he knew that she was ready to start dating again, but it was proving to be almost impossible as the days turned to weeks and extended into months. She had been living in Lima for barely two months but to Finn it felt like they had known each other their entire lives. He felt a connection to her that he'd never felt with anyone before, and didn't know how to handle all of his evolving feelings for her. It was bad enough that he reveled in any excuse to hug her or touch her at all, but the urge to kiss her and transcend the barriers of friendship was becoming too strong to ignore.

When they arrived at _April's _Finn immediately bought her a drink, not allowing her to pay for a single thing. It might not be a real date but it was the closest he would get to one with Rachel and he didn't want to ruin it in any way.

He peeked at her from his periphery and saw her slowly sipping on her wine, looking deep in thought and almost sad. She was probably still upset over the events of this morning, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Jesse and Quinn a lot today as well. He didn't like the idea of sending Rachel letters, and wished he would just give up and leave her alone. He had never even met the guy, but just the sound of his name made Finn want to punch things, and he was still angry over the way Quinn was treating Rachel as well. She might have been beautiful, but Dr. Quinn Fabray was one of the coldest women Finn had ever met and her personality was becoming a real turn-off.

No, Finn wanted someone _warm_, someone comforting and kind. Someone like Rachel. . .

If only she were ready to start dating.

"Well, hello gorgeous!" A familiar voice could be heard behind him, and Finn turned around on his bar stool just in time to see Puckerman slide into the seat next to Rachel with a lascivious grin on his face. His perfect atmosphere ruined, Finn turned to Puckerman with a sneer pulling down his lips as he unconsciously inched closer to Rachel.

"Puck," she replied brightly, unaware of Finn's sudden change of demeanor. Finn gripped his beer so tight he thought the glass might break as he chugged the rest down in one gulp. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a drink with the most beautiful woman in the bar," he cooed, and Rachel laughed brightly as Finn's spirits plummeted. How could she think this guy was funny?

"You're too kind," she said as she peeked at Finn in her periphery. _"But go away!," _she whispered so only he could hear before turning back towards Puck. He was relieved that she wasn't interested but Puck didn't seem to get the message.

"So what's it going to take to get you to go out with me?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows as Finn ordered himself another beer. "If it's any incentive, I'm a freak in the sack." Rachel stilled next to him as his blood started to boil in rage. How dare he talk to Rachel like she was just a piece of meat! He was waiting patiently for her answer, almost afraid that she would say yes. Was she really ready to start dating again? She hadn't mentioned it in weeks and now he was worried he'd missed his chance.

"That's quite the offer Puck, but I must decline. I told you already that I'm still recovering from a bad breakup." He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as Puck became annoyed.

"But that was almost a month ago, baby. I can't wait forever." Baby? Did he seriously just call her _baby?_

"Listen, man, she said she wasn't interested," Finn snapped, allowing the alcohol in his system to give him the courage to stand up to Puck. "Either shut up and have a drink with us or get the hell out of here."

"Finn!" Rachel scolded, shocked at the annoyance in his tone. "Be nice. Puck is a friend." Finn rolled his eyes as he chugged the rest of his third beer. Or was it his fourth? His head was starting to get fuzzy.

"Nah, it's cool. I can spot a jealous boyfriend from a mile away."

Finn sputtered in indignation while Rachel's eyes froze open from shock. "I-I'm not jealous!" he argued while his heart began to pound. "And I'm not her boyfriend!" She was staring up at him with such longing in her eyes that he didn't even know what to say. Should he deny his feelings for her or admit to them? "I'm just making sure that my best friend isn't being harassed while were trying to get a drink." She immediately looked deflated, and Finn felt terrible for getting involved in the first place.

"You sure look jealous, Hudson. If you seriously want to tap that, what's stopping you?" In an instant Finn was out of his bar stool, blinded with rage as he lunged towards Puck. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the stinging truth that Puck was right that fueled his attack, but he found himself pushing Puck across the crowded bar as the other patrons began to complain.

"Finn! Finn, what are you doing! Stop it!" He barely registered the screams coming from his companion as he felt big hands clasping around his shoulders, and he looked over to see a large bouncer pushing him towards the door. Feeling the hot summer air hit his face, he realized he was outside in the humid heat as the bouncer pushed him clear out of the bar. Following him out, Puck glared at him with a sneer on his face and Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice going, asshole," Puck grumbled. "Now I'm never getting laid tonight."

The anger returned instantly as he scanned the parking lot for Rachel. She was probably still inside the bar, all alone, and he immediately felt like an asshole for starting trouble at the bar and getting kicked out. "You weren't going to get laid, Puckerman. Rachel's not like that."

"You seem to know a lot about her for someone who's never fucked her," Puck commented with a grin and it was a miracle Finn didn't kill him right then and there. "How you keep things neutral between you two is beyond me. I could never be friends with a chick, that shit's too complicated. It always ends in sex and tears and drama."

"Just fuck off, Puckerman. She's my best friend and it's my job to protect her from jerks like you."

"Well are you protecting her, or eliminating the competition?" Puck sneered bitterly while Finn tried to deny the truth of Puck's statement. Before he could answer however, a flash of yellow filled his periphery and Rachel emerged from the bar looking both dangerously furious and absolutely beautiful at the same time.

"_Finn Hudson,_" she yelled as she spanned the distance of the parking lot. There was a violent fury in her eyes but she still managed to look like her adorable, perfect self. How could he not want to protect her? How could he not want to keep her for himself? "What was the meaning of that blatant display of machismo I just witnessed?"

"Huh?" he asked, completely struck dumb by her fiery presence.

"Why were you fighting with Puck?" She repeated, incredulous as Puck approached her with his arms raised in innocence.

"If you want my opinion, babe, I think he's trying to keep you all for himself." Enraged, Finn almost moved forward to hit him, but Rachel stood in his way, blocking his path.

"Puck, if I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it. Now go home. I'm flattered that you find me attractive, but I'm not interested in you," her voice was deep and heavy with anger.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Looks like I got myself involved in a lover's spat."

_"__We're not lovers!" _They both yelled in tandem, shocking the other while Puck stared at them in disbelief.

"Whatever. See you guys on Monday," shrugging, Puck walked away from the two friends and left them alone in the parking lot. Finn rubbed the back of his neck stubbornly as Rachel turned to face him.

"Finn," she said, sounding completely exhausted as he took in her air of exasperation. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I don't know what happened in there."

"Me neither, Finn, and it scared me. In the two months we've known each other I've never even seen you raise your voice before now and you just _attacked_ Puck for no reason," a bitter kind of shame washed over him as she gnawed at her lip in worry. "Why should it bother you if Puck wants to hook up with me?"

"I don't know," he answered, lying like an idiot to try and cover up his feelings for her. "He was talking to you like you were just a quick lay and I snapped. I shouldn't have pushed him like that."

"But why should it matter to you, Finn?" Her eyes were begging him for some sort of explanation but he couldn't tell her the truth. It would ruin everything and he couldn't lose her. She was _everything_ to him and the realization of that fact struck him like a ton of bricks as they stood alone in the parking lot waiting for him to answer.

"Because I l-," he stopped himself before the terrifying word slipped from his lips. "Because I care about you, Rachel. You're my best friend." Denying his true feelings for her felt wrong, but he couldn't let her know that somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with his best friend.

_When she's ready to start dating again I'll tell her, _he promised himself as he watched her sigh deeply to herself and shake her head.

"You're my best friend too, Finn," she said sadly. "And you're paying me back for the bar tab I just paid."

"Of course, Madam," he joked with a deep voice. She smiled lightly and their playful demeanor returned like it was never even gone. He held out a hand and she took it, squeezing softly as he walked her across the parking lot, holding hands. "Shall I escort the lady to her car?"

"Oh," she gasped, playing along. "You're so chivalrous!"

He frowned, feeling lost. "Is that a good thing?" She smiled in return, like she was in on a secret that he wasn't.

"Yes, it means that you're a gentleman. A kind, warm, protective gentleman." She stared up into his eyes and he felt himself getting lost in the complexity of her gaze. He wanted to kiss her so badly it ached but he held onto his restraint as he opened the car door and helped her into her seat.

"Would I be more chivalrous if I took the couch tonight and let you sleep on the bed?" He asked as he slipped into the passengers seat. She perked up instantly and flashed him her brightest smile.

"Why yes it would be!"

"Then you can take the bed," he offered. "I insist." There was a beat of silence and Finn turned around to catch Rachel staring at him with wide eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't discern. "What is it?"

"You're just so. . ." she trailed off, not finishing her thought as she shook her head. "You're the best friend I've ever had Finn," she said. "And I just really love spending time with you."

His smile was tight as his heart squeezed a little. He didn't just love spending time with her, he loved everything about her; her bright and bouncy personality, the complicated words she used, her amazing singing voice, her deep and soulful eyes.

_He loved her._

"Ditto," was the only word he was able to choke out as they made their way back to his apartment in silence.

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<p>

Please review!


	7. Love Evolves

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Love Evolves<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

"I would like to propose a toast!" said Rachel brightly as she lifted up a flute of champagne in the crowded dining room of one of Lima's fanciest restaurants. She looked out into the group of people that surrounded her with a grin as she made eye contact with her best friend. "To Finn Hudson, for completing his EMT certification requirements after three months of steadfast dedication and intense focus." She watched as a crimson blush erupted on his face and spread down past the neck of his shirt. "And for proving that anyone can change their life with a little bit of hard work and determination."

"To Finn," echoed the group of friends as they took a deep sip of their drinks. Mercedes, Tina, Santana, her girlfriend Brittany, Kurt and Blaine were all seated with Finn and Rachel during this momentous occasion. Sitting across from Finn, she was bursting with excitement as they all drank and ate and laughed together. He had been working so hard on fulfilling the requirements for EMT certification while still working as a porter in the hospital, and now he had finally succeeded his ambitious task. She had been tutoring him throughout the summer and was impressed by his work ethic and determination. She could almost feel his happiness and pride radiating across the table, and he shot her a wink before knocking back another glass of champagne. Trying desperately to hide her blush, she excused herself from the table to run to the ladies room.

"I'll be right back, you guys," she said brightly as she grabbed her clutch. As she passed him by, Finn gently held her back by the wrist and kept her in place with deep sincerity in his gaze.

"Don't be too long. It wouldn't be a celebration without you," he flashed her a brilliant smile as he released her wrist, and she had to steady her breathing as she made her way to the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty, and she quickly splashed some water on her face to temper down the hot blush that had spread across her skin.

Looking back up at her reflection, she wondered how much longer she would be able to hide the fact that she was in love with Finn. She had been living in Lima for five whole months now, and most of it was spent in denial of her feelings for him. They had been practically inseparable over the summer, even though he was taking EMT courses and had to balance school and a full-time job. Not even she and Kurt were as close as they were now, and every day was a struggle to keep her feelings as platonic as possible while making sure that Finn was unaware of them.

It was proving to be impossible. Falling in love with Finn Hudson was one of the easiest things in the world to Rachel, and whatever feelings she'd once had for Jesse had dissipated ages ago. Now it seemed like a bad memory that she just wanted to forget, and being in Lima was the perfect escape from her traumatic past. Here with Kurt, Finn and her other friends from the hospital, Rachel actually felt like her old self again. Her new start had been a success, and she was ready to move on with her life.

She couldn't deny that she wanted to be with Finn, but it was a fantasy that only existed in her dreams. He only cared about her as a friend, which was the reason why they'd never crossed the delicate boundary between friends to lovers. To be honest, part of her didn't want to ruin the relationship they already had with sex; he was the best friend she'd ever had and she was scared of sacrificing their friendship over her feelings for him. Finn was an integral part of her life in Lima, and despite the racy dreams and school-girl fantasies she had about him, she knew that sex with Finn was practically an impossibility. If she wanted to have a new relationship, it would have to be with someone else. It took her the entire summer to get over the fact that Finn would never see her as more than a friend, and now she was ready to move on with someone new.

Looking over her reflection once more, she exited the bathroom and approached her table with a hesitant kind of determination. She had something she needed to say, and she wanted to say it now while she still had the courage.

"Hey, there you are," Finn said as she sat back down. "I was starting to get worried." Why did he have to be so thoughtful and caring all of the time? He was only making this harder for her!

"No worries, I'm right here," she replied, her hands almost shaking from nerves. "I actually have something I want to say to everyone, if that's all right."

"Of course!" Finn started to grab everyones attention as Rachel gnawed on her lip and gathered her thoughts. "Guys, Rachel has something she wants to say."

"Not another toast, I hope," Santana sneered from her corner of the table. "I don't do well with feelings."

"Well then you might want to cover your ears, Santana, because I have something that needs to be said." She looked around at her dearest, most precious friends and tried her hardest not to look at Finn. "Since I moved here this past spring, you've all welcomed me into your lives with open arms and I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate and love you all." _Don't look at Finn, don't look at Finn. _"With your help, I've been able to make some real changes in my life and I wanted to let you know that after months of support and emotional healing, I am delighted to announce that I, Rachel Berry, am ready to start dating again."

There was a beat of silence before Finn started to choke on his steak dinner.

"Finn!" She cried, watching while his face turn blue as he choked and sputtered for air. The four nurses at the table went into crisis mode as he dislodged the chunk of meat from his throat with a violent cough. "Are you alright?"

"Are his airways clear?" Tina screamed.

"Will I have to perform a tracheotomy with my steak knife?" Blaine asked.

"W-What did you just say?" Finn asked, incredulous as he continued to cough and suck air into his lungs. Kurt came over and pat him on his back while Mercedes passed him water.

"I said that I was ready to start dating again," she said. Why was this an issue for him? Shouldn't he be happy for her? The color was returning to his cheeks as he gulped down huge sips of champagne.

"I'm proud of you, Rachel. Dr. Horrible can't hold you back forever." Tina smiled at her from across the table while Finn finally started to calm down. She grinned at Jesse's nickname and puffed out her chest in pride, ignoring the look of horror on Finn's face.

"Do you have anyone particular in mind?" Kurt pried with a delicate eyebrow raised in suspicion as he slipped back into his seat. She avoided looking at Finn altogether as she answered her roommate.

"No, not really," she lied stealthily.

"What about Puckerman?" Mercedes asked. "He's been following us to _April's _for months just begging to ask you out." She caught Finn glaring at her from his place across the table and the memory of their last fight over Puckerman still echoed in her mind. He'd never trusted Puck after that night this past summer and always got really drunk and irritable whenever he showed up at the bar when Rachel was there. She could understand being a protective friend, but Finn was just plain irrational around Puck and she couldn't understand why.

"No, I've refused him every single time he's asked and I don't plan on stopping now. He just wants a quick lay and I'm not like that."

"Maybe you should be," Santana encouraged while her girlfriend nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should loosen up a bit and try to have some fun while you're still young." Shaking her head, she knew deep down that one night stands were against everything she believed in. She firmly believed that sex should be between two people that loved one another, and there were very little exceptions to the rule.

"I don't know, Santana, I can't help but feeling the way I do. I'm not interested in someone who wants me for my body, I want someone who wants to be with me because they love me." She couldn't help but hold Finn in her periphery as she poured her heart out to her friends.

"Well until you find him, you might as well have fun and test the waters." Mercedes urged. "You never know who you could meet."

"I think Rachel should go at her own pace," Finn suddenly interjected. "There's no reason to rush into things."

"Finn is right," Kurt agreed. "We shouldn't push Rachel out of her comfort zone." He reached over and put a hand over Rachel's from across the table. "Whenever you're ready Rachel, we'll start finding you Mr. Right." She nodded her head, trying to ignore the poisonous thought that she had already found him.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate that," she tried to look to Finn for support, but he was avoiding eye contact with her and she couldn't interpret his suddenly sullen demeanor. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration for him but now he seemed upset.

"Check please," he muttered to the waiter as he passed them by, and the friends split the bill so Finn wouldn't have to pay for his own celebratory dinner. He was oddly quiet as the party made their way out of the restaurant.

"That was delicious!" Exclaimed Brittany as they walked towards their cars. "Are we going to _April's_?"

"We will not be joining you," Blaine said, holding Kurt around the waist. "We'll be going back to Kurt's for the night." Rachel groaned audibly while rolling her eyes.

"Does that mean I can't come home tonight?" Damn that deal she'd made with Kurt the day she moved in! She always had to stay over Finn's place, and even though he allowed her to sleep on his bed while he took the couch, it still annoyed her that she was being exiled from her own home all the time.

"You know what you signed up for," Kurt teased while Rachel turned to Finn.

"Do you mind if I stay over tonight, Finn?" She could see the ghost of a smile pull up his lips. "I'll make you breakfast in the morning," was her trademark promise.

"You always make me breakfast," he said affectionately. "Of course you can stay." There was a softness in his gaze that make her weak at the knees as she lost herself in his eyes, and she knew she had to get over her infatuation with him if she ever expected to start seeing other people. "Do you want to go to _April's _tonight or go home and crash?"

"I don't know, I don't want you to end your celebration early."

"It's no problem," he said, shaking his head. "I want to go home anyway." He addressed the rest of their friends with a smile. "Rachel and I are heading out, but we'll see you all later."

They said farewell to everyone before Finn led her out to his truck. When they approached the car Finn immediately opened her door for her, which made her heart start racing at the simple gesture. He really was so chivalrous and kind to her; if only he felt the same way that Rachel did. She could easily imagine what life would be like with Finn as a boyfriend, since they were always together and doing couple-y things under the guise as friends. She had been mistaken for his girlfriend so many times over the summer that he'd stopped correcting people, and didn't even seem to mind when it happened anymore.

But Rachel was just fooling herself. She was merely Finn's friend and nothing more. There had been countless opportunities for him to make a move and act on any feelings he might have had for her over the past five months, but they had been in the friend zone for so long that Rachel had given up hope that his feelings for her would ever be anything other than platonic.

The ride back to Finn's apartment was quiet and peaceful. She kept stealing glances at Finn in his simple blue dress shirt, tie and dress slacks, looking as handsome as she'd ever seen him and trying not to lose herself in silly fantasies. It was so easy to imagine them as a couple when they were doing random things like this. His hand was resting lightly on the center console and, feeling bold, she grabbed it, squeezing lightly while he peeked at her in his periphery.

"I'm really proud of you," she whispered in the silence of the car.

"Thank you," he said genuinely. "That means a lot to me," her hand was still holding his but he didn't pull away.

"You're going to save lives, Finn. You're a real hero." He seemed embarrassed by her praise.

"No I'm not, Rachel, I haven't even started yet."

"But you will, soon," she encouraged. "And when you do, you'll realize how brave and strong you really are." Lifting up their entwined limbs, she watched in awe as he brought them up to his face, kissing the back of her hand and letting his lips linger there for a single breathtaking moment. The light stubble on his face scratched her skin as her heart skipped a beat.

At this rate, she was _never_ going to start seeing new people.

"I couldn't have done this without you. You know that, right?"

"No way," she refused to take credit for something he had worked so hard for. "You really earned this."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have even known about those classes if it weren't for you and your encouragement after the whole Quinn fiasco." They rarely spoke about the gorgeous young doctor that Rachel still had to work with on a daily basis, or their feelings about said doctor, so she was surprised when he suddenly brought her up. "You helped me study and made sure that I was prepared for the certification exams."

"But you passed them all by yourself," he was still holding her hand, his thumb brushing against her knuckles. "And now you can start working for a hospital or a private ambulance company and start saving lives and impressing gorgeous young doctors." She hadn't forgotten his initial reason for changing professions and wondered if he still felt the same way as he'd felt in the spring. As far as she knew, Finn and Quinn hadn't spoken at all in months, and she was hoping that his feelings for her had changed over the course of the summer.

He released her hand and she instantly missed the contact. "Yeah, like Quinn would even care," he scoffed. "I'm doing this for me." She couldn't control the beaming smile that erupted on her face. "By the way, how are things between you and her? Is she still pulling clients?"

"Yes," Rachel grumbled, thinking about the rocky work relationship that existed between her and Dr. Fabray. Quinn wasn't a fan of music therapy and had most of her patients pulled from Rachel's care, since she was the specialist and had final say on all treatment. Rachel still had a thriving client base from the other neurologists at McKinley general, but she knew deep down that she could truly help Quinn's clients and wasn't being given the chance to prove herself. "She pulled Mr. Martin and Mrs. Quincy from my care this week. I was really starting to make some progress on Mrs. Quincy, too."

Finn shot her a sympathetic smile. "Listen, you know that your clients love you. What Quinn thinks shouldn't matter."

"It does to you!" She exclaimed defiantly.

"It did," he said softly. "But that was before I met the most amazing best friend a guy could ever want. She taught me to stay true to myself and not to allow other people to drag me down." Winking at her, she could feel herself melting into a puddle in the passengers' seat. "Sound familiar?"

"Well, what about you? Do _you_ still care about what Quinn thinks?"

"Nope," he said simply as her jaw dropped in shock. "I stopped caring a long time ago." Turning to her with a smile, she wondered what had changed his mind as they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. "Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

><p>She had been inside his apartment countless times, but for some reason Finn felt nervous as Rachel followed him into his modest living room. She looked stunning in her simple black dress, with sliver glittering pumps that made her normally short legs stretch out forever. When she dressed like this it was hard to forget that she was his best friend as she gazed up at him through her impossibly long eyelashes with a smile.<p>

"I'm going to get changed. You wanna XBox it until bed?" She was here so often that she had her own drawer filled with pj's for when Kurt kicked her out, and she disappeared into the bathroom while Finn pulled his extra sheets out of the linen closet. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch, especially knowing that Rachel was comfortable in his bed. Sometimes her scent lingered on his pillows for days afterwards, attacking his subconscious with dreams that only heightened his affections for her. He set up the couch so he would be comfortable and by the time Rachel had returned he was already warming up on his XBox, getting ready to play her. At first she had been terrible at video games but he'd learned right away that she was a quick learner and a cutthroat competitor. She bounced onto the couch with a smile as she grabbed the controller and snuggled into his side. The urge to hold her was almost too much to ignore as he tried to focus on the game.

"What do you want to play? Racing or _Street Fighter_?"

"_Street Fighter!_" She exclaimed immediately. "I'm getting really good at combos!" He grinned as he took in her adorable pajama set; pink polka dots with a frilly lace tank-top and her hair set in pigtails. She was just too adorable for words. Minutes ago she looked like she had walked out of the pages of Cosmo, and now she looked like she belonged at a kid's sleepover. Rachel Berry was just filled with surprises and he always found himself wanting to know more. Wait, was she even wearing a bra under that tank top?

No. She definitely wasn't.

"Get your head in the game, Finn!" she laughed as her character continued to pummel him mercilessly. He was still distracted by her shocking confession at dinner, and it was difficult to really focus on what was going on around him. She had finally admitted that she was over Jesse and was ready to start dating again, which had literally almost killed him from shock. It was the moment he'd been waiting for for over three months; all the restraint and focus and secrets had really taken a toll on him and now he was finally free to tell her how he felt.

So why hadn't he said anything yet? Why was he still keeping his feelings for her bottled up and ready to explode?

He was afraid. Afraid of her reaction, afraid of what the truth would do to their friendship and_ terrified_ that her feelings weren't the same as his.

"Haha! I win!" Rachel screamed as she defeated his character in the game. Hopping off of the couch, she threw her controller on the cushions and raised her hands in victory. He had been so distracted that he was barely paying attention to the game, and Rachel took full advantage of that as she gloated around his living room. "Suck on that, Hudson!" She yelled, laughing and smiling and rubbing her victory in his face. _Suck on that, Hudson? _Ooh, she was going to pay for that!

Grinning maniacally, he immediately leaped off of the couch, lunging toward her while she laughed and started to run away from him. Unfortunately for her, his legs were much longer than hers and he caught up to her immediately in his small apartment. Pulling her into his arms from behind, he held her as tight as he could without hurting her and started to tickle her mercilessly, attacking her sides as she screamed and laughed in delight.

"_Suck on that, Hudson?" _he repeated with a laugh. She was struggling to escape from his arms but she was no match for his strength as he continued his playful torture.

"I'm sorry!" She burst out between giggles. "I can't help but gloat when I win!"

"Too bad, because this is too much fun to stop," she was breathless and gasping for air between laughs and his hand slipped under her tank top to reach the sensitive skin of her waist, her most ticklish spot. Her laughter was like music to his ears, and her body felt so warm and perfect in her arms. After a few moments his tickles began to slow down, until he was almost caressing the skin of her bare midriff with his hands. Her laughter began to calm, but he never let go of her, instead focusing on the feel of her skin under his fingertips, and the warmth of her body pressed up against him.

If she noticed she didn't protest, especially after her laughter calmed into deep breaths, so strong he could feel her chest rising and falling in his embrace. "Finn?" she asked simply, but he didn't answer her as he laid his palms flat against her tummy and hip, holding her from behind as his heart began to pound.

He didn't want to let her go. He'd been waiting for _months _to hear that she was finally ready to start dating again, and now that they were alone together, in each other's arms, he couldn't control himself as he gently turned her around so she could face him; looking into his eyes as all of his barriers came crashing down around them.

"What is it, Finn?" She asked, and instead of answering her he closed the distance between them, shutting his eyes and placing his lips on hers in a kiss so slow it was almost torture. Her lips were pillow-soft underneath his firm pressure, and he was afraid that she wouldn't reciprocate and push him away.

The exact opposite happened. Rachel suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together as she deepened the kiss, falling even further into his embrace as he held onto her, not wanting to let go. Finally pulling apart for air, her eyes were wide as she lightly touched her lips, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened.

It wasn't enough. He pulled her back in for a second kiss, a more passionate one this time, moaning into her mouth as she scratched her nails down the length of his chest, holding onto his shirt for dear life. She wasn't pulling away! She wasn't screaming or hitting him or denying their feelings!

He should have done this _ages _ago.

"I've been waiting five months to do that," he whispered against her lips when they finally pulled apart.

"Me too," was her shocking reply as she stared into his eyes, looking serious. "I've wanted to do that forever."

"Really?" He asked her, still holding onto one another in the emptiness of the apartment.

"Yeah," was her quiet response as she leaned into him again, burying herself in his arms. "I thought I was just your friend," he didn't have to look at her face to tell that she was crying; her voice was shaking and she was hiding her tears from him like she always did.

"Rachel," he breathed, "you're so much more than that." He struggled to find the words to say as he pried her from his grip. Her eyes were red and watery when he forced her to look at him. "When you moved here from Cleveland you were so hurt, so _upset_, and all I wanted was for you to get better. To heal. I didn't want to push you away so I lied to everyone about my feelings for you, including myself. I told myself that I would wait until I knew you were ready to tell you the truth."

She shook her head, disbelieving. "You were waiting for me to get over Jesse? This entire time?"

Nodding his head, he cupped her cheek with his palm, brushing away her stray tears with the pad of his thumbs. "At dinner tonight, when you said the words that I'd been waiting to hear for months, I almost needed the Heimlich maneuver done on me." A small smile tugged on her lips and he couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her again. Her lips were a drug and now he was addicted to them as pure ecstasy flowed through his veins.

Her eyes were glazed over with tears, her lips swollen from kisses when he pulled away. "I don't understand what this means, Finn," voice breaking, she looked panicked. "This could ruin everything. I can't afford to lose anyone else in my life."

"You don't have to worry about that, Rachel. . ."

"Yes I do!" She interrupted, the tears flowing freely as she broke from their intimate embrace. "Kurt is the reason why I'm here in Lima, the reason why I have a job and actual friends, but he's your brother! If something happens, if things go wrong between us I'll lose _everything_." She broke down, collapsing on the couch as she covered her face with her hands. "I'll lose everyone I've ever loved."

He dropped to his knees in front of her, kneeling at eye level as he gently removed her hands from her face. She hadn't looked this broken since the day he'd met her, and he never wanted to be the one to make her this sad. "You won't, Rachel. We all love you. Kurt loves you, your friends love you." He took a deep breath and finally admitted it out loud. "And _I_ love you. You'll never lose me. _Ever_." Her eyes were liquid with tears.

"That's what I thought about Jesse, too" she sobbed as Finn bristled at the comparison. "But he threw me to the side like garbage, and now just the thought of him makes me _sick_." She ran her fingers through his hair, choking back sobs. "I don't want to end up hating you, Finn. I _can't _hate you. I love you too much to end up hating you." Her confession made him dizzy and his heart soared.

"I can't go back to pretending that I'm not in love with my best friend," he said bluntly, shocking himself with his honesty after months of evasive lying and denial. "I'm not Jesse, Rachel. I won't use you, or hurt you, or make you feel like you're not good enough. _We_ _love each other_. We started out as friends, yeah, but you mean so much more to me than that now. Tell me that you don't feel the same."

She was quiet and the tears kept falling. "I thought you still had a thing for Quinn. I-I didn't think I was your type. . ."

"You were wrong," he said, his voice low and soothing. "You're _so _beautiful."

"This doesn't even feel real," she whispered, likely to herself.

"It is real," he urged, "this is _happening_."

"But what does it mean? What does that make us?"

He shook his head, unsure himself of what would happen to their relationship. "I don't know, Rachel. All I know is that I want to be with you, and if you want to be with me too, then what's stopping us?"

After a few moments of deep thought and a few more fallen tears, she finally answered him. "Nothing," she said softly. "Nothing at all," she reached out for him and he took her into his arms once more, burying his face in her hair and feeling how tightly she was holding on to him. It felt like a dream but it was _real_, and now that he knew that she felt the same as he did, there was no turning back.

"C'mon," she whispered, pulling away from him and taking him gently by the hand. Silently, he followed her, allowing her to lead him toward the bedroom as he swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He'd been denying his sexual attraction to her for months as a self-preservation tactic but now he didn't have to anymore as he watched the sway of her hips and admired the curve of her backside. A rush of heat flowed through his body as he remembered the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips. Now he would be able to touch her as much as he wanted, wherever he wanted, and he started to pull of his tie and unbutton his dress shirt as she climbed on the bed. He could feel her eyes on him as he undressed himself, and when he was down to his boxers he joined her on the bed, feeling strangely anxious at their mutual state of undress.

He reached for her and she gasped as he pulled her in for a blazing kiss that made his nerve endings fire off aftershocks of pleasure like nothing he'd ever felt before. Moaning into his mouth, she melted into him as his body grew hard with need. She stilled immediately, feeling the rigid length pressed against her, and she gazed up into his eyes in the dim light of the bedroom.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she admitted quietly in the darkness. He tried not to sound too disappointed.

"No, that's totally okay," running his fingers through her silky hair, he kissed her forehead and tried to calm his body down.

"It's not you, Finn. Believe me, I've been wanting to do this for a while." She paused, almost hesitant to continue. "It's just been a long time since I've been intimate with _anyone_ and I've only ever been with one other person. I kind of want it to be special."

He exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He knew that Jesse had been her fiancé, but he didn't know that he'd been her only other lover. They didn't really talk about their sex lives with one another, and now he remembered why. Just the thought of Rachel in bed with another man filled him with a bitter jealousy that boiled into anger, and he wanted to make sure that their first time together was just as special as she wanted it to be.

"Go out with me tomorrow night. On a date."

"Really?" She asked, sounding excited.

"Totally. I'll take you out on a real, genuine date. Just you and me. There's no need to rush into this if you don't feel comfortable." His whisper was low and husky as he leaned over to kiss her once more. "And if you want, you can come back here afterwards. I want this to be perfect for you, Rachel."

"Alright," she agreed softly, sealing her promise with a soft kiss. "It's a date." She punctuated her statement with a wide yawn and he tucked her into his side.

"Go to sleep now, Rachel," he cooed, reveling in the feeling of her body in his arms and the bliss it brought him. "We'll talk more in the morning."

"Good night, Finn," she whispered, nuzzling against his chest as she pulled the blanket over their bodies. "I love you."

He smiled to himself in the dark and part of him didn't want to go to sleep. Right now, reality was infinitely better than any dream, but his body protested as he began to slip into the darkness. "Good night, Rachel," he murmured in her hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<p>

Please review!


	8. Perfect Love

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the fluffiest chapter I think I've ever written. (With some smut to boot!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Perfect Love<strong>

* * *

><p>She woke up slowly, <em>lazily<em>, stretching her limbs out as much as she could until a hard structure impeded her movement. It was warm and large and there was a weight on her that she couldn't recognize as she tried in vain to turn around. Long limbs encompassed her tiny frame and she sunk into the warmth as she blinked away the sunlight that trickled into the room. When she finally opened her eyes and recognized the familiar room, the events of last night came rushing back to her as she gasped to herself in bed. Finn's hold on her body tightened as a warm blushed graced her cheeks.

_Last night was real, _she said to herself as she watched her best friend sleep. _Finn told me he loved me, and I said it back._

It still felt like a dream to Rachel as she breathed in the scent of Finn around her. She had always felt comfortable in his bed but now that she was pressed up against him with his arms around her she couldn't imagine that a more content feeling could exist. For months she had assumed that Finn's feelings for her were neutral but he had been waiting for her to get over Jesse the entire time. If only she had shared her feelings with him sooner, then maybe they wouldn't have had to wait so long to tell each other the truth.

He was still sleeping, so she tried her hardest to maneuver herself around so she could see his face and not disturb him. He looked so peaceful in his slumber, almost childlike in his tranquility. She was leaning in so close to his face that she could almost count the numerous birthmarks that were scattered across his cheeks. His lips looked so full and soft and all she wanted to do was kiss them again. Kissing Finn was a bliss she didn't know had ever existed and the more she did it the more she realized that her relationship with Jesse had been flawed from the start.

There had been absolutely no passion in her relationship with Jesse; their kisses had been hollow and their lovemaking had been dull and uneventful. Sure, she got off, _sometimes_, but there was never any excitement or frenzy. She had shared more emotion with Finn in one single kiss than she had shared with Jesse in four whole years.

But what was going to happen to them now? Finn tried to reassure her that things would work out, but she couldn't help but worry about the repercussions of their actions. They still had to tell Kurt, their families, and friends. They still had time, though, before they had to figure that stuff out.

Right now however, Rachel wanted to focus on the task in front of her. Finn had asked her out on a date tonight and the anticipation was sending delicious tingles up her spine. This was all happening so fast; her heart was racing and her brain was struggling to keep up with the pace.

With a tired groan, Finn began to stir next to her, fluttering his eyes open and blinking down at her sleepily. At first he looked confused, like he couldn't believe what was in front of him, but after a beat of silence the confusion melted away into contentment as a lazy smile pulled up his lips.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still husky with sleep. He yawned widely and stretched out his giant limbs before wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning," she said simply, cuddling into his embrace. Part of her was worried that he would rescind his affections for her in the light of the new day, but he was still as affectionate as he'd been last night as he held her close to his naked torso. She placed her hands on his pecs and could feel the hard muscle beneath.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, gazing down at her while he ran his fingers through her hair, completely content.

"_Very _well," she replied with a knowing smile. His response was a deep kiss, soft yet firm, that had her melting into his pillows with a sigh. His hands caressed her curves, resting on her hips before dragging it down the length of her backside. He squeezed it softly and she curled into his embrace.

"I could get used to waking up like this," he growled into her ears as she shivered. She scratched his scalp with her fingertips, kissing him again as their bodies rubbed against one another. The delicious friction began to build up inside of her and left her lightheaded as he dragged his hands all over her.

"Me too," she agreed, "but if you don't stop now I might not be able to wait until our date tonight."

He chuckled softly and kissed his way up her neck until his lips brushed her ear. "Well we can't have that, can we?" He teased before finally releasing her. He shot her a wicked smirk as she pulled away and started to scoot out of bed. "Tonight is going to be perfect, Rachel. I promise you." Sliding out of bed, he took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, lingering there while she wrapped her arms around his waist. They had always been affectionate with one another, but now that their true feelings were known, she wasn't going to hold back anymore. Apparently he felt the same way. "Seeing as my last date didn't go so well, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you have the most amazing night ever."

"Finn," she said, pulling away from him so she could see his face. She hated that Quinn had given him a complex about dating ever since the fiasco last spring. "You and I could be sitting in my apartment eating potato chips and watching Michael Bay movies and it would still be the best date ever. All I want to do is spend time with you." He didn't look like he believed her. "That's more than enough for me."

"I love you," he said, and it was still a shock to hear him say it. This was what she had been dreaming of for months and now it was all coming true, like a fairytale. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but now that I have I'm going to tell you all the time."

"After Jesse dumped me I didn't think I would ever be able to love anyone again," she admitted quietly, looking away from him. "I didn't want to let anyone else break my heart. I didn't know if anyone else could be trusted." Her voice began to crack with emotion. "But then I met you, Finn. You gave me hope that I could love again and I fell in love with you even when I didn't want to." His grip around her tightened as she cleared the lump in her throat. "I love you, Finn, and I'm happy I finally get to tell you that whenever I want."

"Me too, Rachel." They kissed once more and it was like sparks were flying all around them. Kissing Finn was a magical experience and if it felt this awesome just to kiss him then she was anxious to know what sex would be like.

But first they had to get through the day without ripping off each other's clothes.

Her cell phone began to ring, and she picked it up to hear Kurt's bright voice on the other end. He was bringing Blaine over for brunch, and Finn unlocked the door for them before going into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Rachel was still in her pajamas as she started breakfast, but she didn't really mind. Her brain was too preoccupied with Finn and their date to notice anything else. Just yesterday she had resigned herself to a future filled with blind dates and online dating, and now she was going out with the man of her dreams and she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Mmm, that smells good," Finn cooed into her ear, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and tried to squirm out of his grasp but his hold on her was firm. She could almost feel the muscles rippling under his skin as she fought against him in vain. His fingers dragged down her torso lightly and Rachel's tone became dangerously serious.

"If you start tickling me again I will purposely burn your bacon," she threatened as her skin began to tingle.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said, his voice dripping in mock offense. "Me tickling you is the reason why I can do this now." He started kissing up the length of her neck, sucking and nibbling on her skin and making her eyes roll back in her skull.

"Stop," she moaned, but only half of her meant it. The other half of her wanted him to ravage her right there by the oven, but there was an open flame and she really didn't want to burn down his apartment. "Kurt and Blaine will be here soon and you're making it hard for me to concentrate on cooking."

"You're making it hard for me to focus on anything but _this_," spinning her around, he captured her lips in his and kissed her senseless until she dropped the cooking fork with a loud clang. The pan in front of her was sizzling but she didn't even notice as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, caressing hers and eliciting a breathy moan of pleasure. An acrid smell entered her nose but she ignored it, along with the slamming door that she faintly heard in the background. His hands were slipping under her shirt and he wanted him to touch her bare breasts so badly. . .

"_What the hell is going on here?"_ A bloodcurdling scream could be heard behind them and Finn immediately stopped kissing Rachel as her eyes grew wide from shock. Peeking over Finn's shoulder, she saw Kurt and Blaine standing in Finn's living room, staring at the two lovers kissing in the kitchen, completely horrified. "_And why is that pan on fire!"_

Whipping around, she noticed that the grease in the pan of bacon had caught fire, and Finn's smoke detectors started to screech and wail as a thick smoke filled the apartment. She quickly covered the pan with the lid, putting out the flame as she shut off the gas on the burner. With a ragged cough Kurt and Blaine quickly opened the windows to air out the space while Finn stood around, practically dumbstruck.

When Rachel turned around to face Kurt he was practically livid. Blaine was hiding behind him, trying to pat his shoulder in consolation.

Kurt was not having it.

"Blaine," he asked his lover who nodded obediently. "Please tell me which one of these idiots I should be hitting first."

"Kurt. . ." Finn said, but Kurt interrupted with a wave of his hand.

"Not yet. Someone needs to be smacked right now and I need an answer." Blaine tapped his shoulder, looking hesitant.

"Babe, I don't think violence is ever the right option. You need to breathe."

"I'll breathe after I find out how long my brother and best friend have been lying to me!"

"We're not lying to you, Kurt." Rachel said, snapping out of the shock from the fire and Kurt's sudden intrusion. "This is just as new to us as it is to you."

"_Bullshit_," he hissed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest as all of her worst fears came true right in front of her eyes. He was upset and she was going to lose her best friend because of this, she was sure of it. "I've been noticing for _weeks _how close you two have gotten, and how flirty you always are, and how much time you've spent together. Did you think that you could hide this from me forever? That I wouldn't find out?"

"Kurt, she's being serious," Finn said, defending her as he faced off against his brother. "We only told each other how we felt _last night_. We haven't even made it official yet."

She nodded emphatically in agreement. "Nor have we slept together!" She didn't know why she chose that tidbit of information to share with everyone but Kurt and Blaine looked like they didn't really want to know. "I guess we've always been affectionate with one another because we were too scared to tell each other the truth."

The anger on Kurt's face quickly shifted into annoyance. "But if you guys had feelings for one another why didn't I know about them? I thought I was your best friend, Rachel?"

"You are, Kurt, but you're also Finn's brother. I was afraid that you would flip out on me, kind of like what you're doing now."

"_I'm not flipping out!"_he screeched as Blaine winced.

"Yeah babe, you really are." Kurt turned on his lover with an angry glare.

"You're supposed to be on my side," he growled dangerously as Blaine grinned.

"I'm always on your side, Kurt, but you're being irrational. What Finn and Rachel decide to do is their choice, not yours."

"But he's my brother! She's my best friend!" He looked exasperated and Rachel was starting to panic.

"Kurt, if you don't want me to date your brother, I want you to tell me right now," she reached forward and grabbed his hands in hers while he gaped at her in shock. "You're my best friend, Kurt, you have been for years and nothing is going to change that. So if you feel uncomfortable with me dating Finn, then I'm going to respect your choice. Just say the words." She could see the argument play out on his face and she knew that he was about to crack. Kurt wanted her to move on just as much as she did, and he knew better than anyone how amazing Finn was, and how much he deserved a relationship too.

"Rachel," he sighed shaking his head. "I just want you to be happy. And if Finn makes you happy, then it's okay with me." Shrugging his shoulders, he refused to make eye contact with either of them. "I just don't want you two to forget about me now that you have each other. You both mean so much to me, and I don't want anything to change between us."

"Me neither, Kurt. You have no idea how scared I was that you wouldn't give us your blessing." A wicked glint entered his eyes.

"Well you have it, and now that you do, I can have some fun today." Glancing at Finn, he looked terrified as Kurt's words sunk in.

"Um, Kurt, Rachel and I have plans for today. We're going out on our first date." She couldn't deny the thrill she felt when he said those words. She was actually going on a real date with Finn in mere hours!

"Perfect! That's even better!" He shared a knowing look with Blaine and Rachel began to worry at the suspicious looks being thrown across the room. "Rachel, go get dressed, we have little time to spare!"

"But we didn't even eat breakfast yet!" Finn protested, but it fell on deaf ears as Kurt started to rush Rachel out of the house. She ran inside of Finn's room and quickly got dressed while Kurt yelled at his brother. When she rejoined the men in the living room Blaine looked confused, Finn looked disappointed, and Kurt looked thrilled.

"We've got to get going, Rachel!" Kurt urged. "We have so much to do in so little time." She turned to Finn with apologies written all over her face. She hadn't intended for their peaceful morning to end so soon, and she had been looking forward to spending the day with him. Whatever Kurt was planning had better be worth it.

"I'll see you later then?" She asked, missing him already.

"Definitely. Kurt told me to be at your place by 6 in 'my finest couture'," he shrugged. "Whatever that means."

"I'll see you later then," she said with a smile, leaning in for a simple kiss. Kurt rudely pulled her away from Finn and they both frowned at him as he dragged her out of the door.

"Save it for the date you crazy lovebirds!" He was practically howling with laughter as he led her to the car and the urge to smack him was becoming too strong to ignore. Why did he have to interrupt their peaceful morning? And why was she letting him?

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me away from Finn's apartment before we even ate breakfast?" His answer was a simple sideways glance that morphed into a wicked smile.

"Because, Rachel," he said simply as he walked her to his car. "We're going shopping."

* * *

><p>Blaine lifted an eyebrow in curiosity as Finn tapped his fingers nervously against his leg in Kurt and Rachel's living room. He had been waiting all day for this moment and he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't see her again soon. She had basically been ripped from his arms that morning and he wanted her back; he was ready to give her the date of a lifetime and the only thing standing in his way was his brother.<p>

"What's taking them so long?" he growled impatiently, his leg shaking in anticipation. Blaine grinned from across the room and passed Finn a beer.

"Kurt went crazy this afternoon at the mall and vowed to give Rachel the makeover of her life. Believe me, you'll appreciate his handiwork when he's done."

"But Rachel doesn't even need a makeover," he grumbled. "She's perfect."

"Of course she is, but Kurt thought it would be nice for her to have a new dress and a day of pampering before your big night." He sighed deeply, staring at the bedroom door and willing Rachel to come out. Just when he thought he was going to go insane from waiting, the door began to open slowly, revealing his grinning stepbrother.

"Without further ado, I present the lovely Ms. Rachel Berry." He moved over to the side and when Rachel stepped out of the bedroom Finn had to remind himself to breathe as he set down his beer on the table.

A creamy blue dress was tightly wrapped around her midriff, the light flowy fabric sweeping down to her knees as she smiled shyly at him from across the room. Her hair was pulled up in a tight French knot, wisps of bangs framing her face as he rose to his feet, holding out the flowers that he'd bought for her. When she spotted them her face broke out into a dazzling smile and she reached up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"They're beautiful," she said graciously. "Thank you."

"You look amazing, Rachel," he breathed, forgetting that Kurt and Blaine were even in the room as he leaned in to capture her lips in his. A rough cough snapped him out of his trance as he noticed their audience staring at them with a knowing look.

"We'll see you two tomorrow," Kurt said with a wink, and the implication of his statement left him grinning. "Have fun," he called as he escorted her out the door.

He whispered into her ear and he could almost feel her shiver. "Oh, we will."

* * *

><p>Rachel leaned into his side as the two lovers strolled through the town park after their simple, yet romantic dinner. It was chilly outside in the brisk November air, but Rachel didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her white wool capelet tighter around her shoulders. Her cheeks were red from the cold, so he took off his suit jacket and draped it over her back for extra warmth. She looked up at him with a smile and he was transfixed by the content expression on her face.<p>

"I had an amazing dinner, Finn. I didn't even know Lima had a vegan restaurant." She wrapped an arm around his and they walked side by side through the empty park.

"I must have called every restaurant in town but I eventually found one. I wanted to make everything special for you."

"Well you've succeeded," she said, nuzzling her forehead into his arm. "I never thought I could be this happy."

"Me neither," he admitted quietly. "Tonight has to be perfect for you, Rachel."

"It is, Finn," she agreed emphatically. "It's everything I've ever wanted and more."

"So what do you want to do next? I was thinking maybe a movie or something fun like bowling. We can even go to _April's _if you want a drink."

She bit her lip anxiously as she stared up at his face. "Well, I was kind of thinking we could go back to your place. . ." she trailed off as Finn's heart began to pound.

"Really?" He asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Really." Her eyes were shining brighter than the harvest moon that hung above them as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned in for a kiss. Meeting her halfway, he pulled her into his arms as his lips crashed against hers in a flurry of passion that flooded straight through him. Her lips were cold but her breath was hot against his lips as they kissed underneath the stars.

"We should get going," she said, pressing her body up against his and grinding until he saw sparks in front of his eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed hastily, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>They barely made it inside of his apartment before the clothes started flying off of their bodies. Rahel ripped his suit jacket off off of her shoulders as she walked into the living room and Finn struggled hopelessly with his tie. The real problem was that Finn and Rachel were currently attached to each other by the lips and refused to break apart, even for a second, which made undressing themselves quite complicated. The passion was building around them as they hastily broke apart to take off their shoes. They immediately continued their assault on each other's lips as he started to guide her towards his bedroom. It was hurting his neck to bend down so far to kiss her, so he quickly lifted her up into his arms, grabbing her ass as he carried her into the room.<p>

"Finn," she breathed into his mouth as he squeezed the soft skin under his hands. Her body was so warm and soft in his arms and he was losing control over his body as her hands tangled into his hair. Her breathing was stilted, her pupils were dilated, and her hips started to shift around as he held her.

He gently placed her on the bed and she reached for him, but they were wearing far too many clothes for his taste, so he finally ripped off the hot, stifling tie Kurt had made him wear and threw the offensive article of clothing as far away from him as possible. Pulling off his shirt and dress slacks, he watched her slowly tease him as she slipped her tights off one leg at a time. With every inch of bare skin that came into view Finn's pants became tighter and tighter until he thought he might explode if they didn't have sex soon. He ripped off the rest of his clothes as she pulled off the last of hers.

The second that her dress was lifted over her head Finn attacked her body, climbing next to her on the bed and removing her bra. He just couldn't wait any longer as he soaked in the sight of her naked chest, her breasts rising and falling to the pace of her breathing as she gazed up at him with shining eyes. He fisted his hand around his cock, pumping it once in anticipation while her body slid back on the sheets. There was a passion in her eyes that was smoldering him as he climbed on top of her, and she mewled in pleasure as his free hand came up to caress the silky skin on her breast.

"You're so beautiful," he cooed as his fingers flicked her nipple softly. She sucked in a breath as her hands trailed below his waist, cupping him and stroking the hardened length.

"Finn," she begged, rubbing her legs together in tortured friction. "I want. . ." she trailed off shyly as Finn kissed his way up her neck. He nibbled her lip playfully as she shivered beneath him.

"What do you want, baby?" He asked. "This has to be perfect for you. Tell me what you want." One hand stayed on her breast while the other skimmed lower, resting softly on her hip and toying with the sensitive skin there. He urged it lower, slowly parting her legs as her hand stroked him again. He had to bite his cheek to stay focused and in control as the pleasure built inside of him.

"I want you, Finn," she moaned as he dipped his hands into the dark patch of hair between her legs. "I want you _everywhere_." His fingers curled into the slick warmth of her body as her eyes rolled back in pleasure, and she released him so she could grab at her pillows instead. Now that she had removed her hand from him his focus was much more clear, and he ignored his own need so he could concentrate on hers. Rachel's sighs filed the bedroom with a symphony of pleasure as her body squirmed and shook underneath his. When he looked up at her face it was pinched together in pleasure, and he pumped his fingers faster as he felt her body tighten beneath him.

"Oh!" She cried, and the simple sound almost made Finn lose it right there. As he watched Rachel fall off of her plateau of pleasure he pumped his fingers as hard as he could to bring her to the heights of ecstasy. Grabbing onto his bicep for leverage, she took her time as she came down from her blissful high.

She was panting when she finally opened her eyes; she looked up at him like he was a God and he could have sworn he saw tears shimmering there that she wouldn't let fall.

"Hey," he asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said with a watery smile. "That was just really amazing." She reached up to place a deep kiss on his lips that rekindled the passion he'd felt before. "I love you, Finn."

He smiled against her lips as he dragged his aching cock against the bare skin of her thighs. "I love you, too, Rachel." He reached over towards his nightstand and grabbed onto a condom. "I have protection," he whispered to her in the dark.

"Good," she said, scooting over and giving him the room to move around. He slipped the condom on and he was practically shaking in anticipation. This was the moment he'd been dreaming of for ages and now she was here, naked and waiting underneath him.

She parted her legs again and he rested in her embrace for a moment before he entered her. Looking into her eyes, he wanted to remember this moment forever as he shifted his hips forward and slipped into the warmth of he body. His eyes never left hers as they became one, and when he was fully inside of her he let out a strangled groan as a sense of completion left him feeling whole.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as her hips began to shift forward, and the delicious torture began as he buried himself in her, as far as he could go. The pleasure that flooded his system was unlike anything he'd ever felt as her sighs of pleasure filled the air. He let out a few embarrassing grunts as well but instead focused on the bliss of her body, and the love that permeated every inch of the room.

He tried to suppress the growing sensations, but he could feel his control slipping as the pleasure became too powerful to ignore. He held her body as tightly as possible as he unraveled inside of her, and he could feel her falling off the edge for a second time that night as his breathing became frantic and rushed. His orgasm hit him fast and strong as he pumped into her once more, stars flashing behind his eyes as he fell into the ecstasy of the moment.

When he finally arose from the depths of his pleasure, Rachel's body was shaking with aftershocks as he slowly pulled out of her. Panting softly, there was a light sheen of sweat on her brow as he watched her breasts rise and fall with the motion of her chest. Her eyes were closed but her face looked peaceful as a small smile pulled up her lips. When her eyes fluttered open, he saw nothing but the deepest love reflected in them.

"Hey," she whispered softly, blinking up at him like she was still stuck in a trance.

"Hey," he replied, collapsing next to her with a sigh as he reached over to kiss her. It was soft and serene and filled Finn with a contentment that he had never experienced before.

"That was. . ." she trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe it.

"Amazing?" He suggested with a laugh. "Mind-blowing?"

"Perfect," was her answer as she flipped over to face him. She draped her body over his naked chest and looked up at him playfully. "Everything about tonight has been absolutely perfect." A deep sense of contentment filled him and his sex drive was sated for the time being as he held Rachel close to him, not wanting to let her go. If being with Rachel was going to feel this good all the time then he might never leave the bed again.

"Why were you crying before?" He asked, remembering the light sheen of tears in her eyes after he had pleasured her with his hands. She shook her head with a smile.

"I wasn't crying, really. I was just really emotional and happy." She looked away from him, blushing. "No guy has ever made me feel that good before and I didn't even know it was possible."

"Wait," he said with a sudden anger in his tone. "Are you trying to say that your ex never got you off?"

"Well he did, but it never felt like_ that_," she insisted with a smile and the anger was replaced with a deep sense of pride. He kissed her forehead softly and noticed her eyelids begin to flutter. "That was something really special," she said sleepily.

"That's because it was _us_, Rachel," tucking her into his side, he caressed her face with his hands, tucking the random wisps of hair away from her face. "You and me, together and in love. I've never felt like that before either." He'd had his share of girlfriends in the past, but being with Rachel was something completely new. She yawned widely, cuddling in close to his body as he pulled the blankets over them. "Be my girlfriend," he whispered to her as she started to close her eyes. "I don't ever want to let this feeling go."

"Of course, Finn," she said softly as they started to drift off in each other's arms. "I don't plan on letting go of this anytime soon."

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis<p>

Please review!


	9. Love Doubts

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: This fic is nowhere near done and I kind of lost track of the plot along the way, so here's my attempts at fixing that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Love Doubts<strong>

* * *

><p>A delicious, mouthwatering scent wafted through the crisp morning air as Rachel lifted out of her restful sleep, content and smiling before her eyes were even open. She reached over to hold her lover after their passionate night together and was met with nothing but tangled sheets and an empty bed. Shooting up in place, she covered her bare breasts with the blanket and looked around the room for Finn. He was nowhere to be found, and she wondered if he was regretting what they had done the night before. She started to panic as she flung herself out of bed and hastily got dressed.<p>

Exiting the bedroom, the smell only became more prominent as she entered the living room, and saw Finn standing by the oven, stirring something together. He didn't seem to notice her, and was whistling happily as he continued to maneuver himself around the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said shyly. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and an old t-shirt but he still looked as handsome and dapper as ever as he shot her a beaming smile from across the apartment.

"Hey!" He said brightly, spanning the length of the living room and pulling her into a crushing hug. His body was warm and his arms were tight around her as the momentary panic eased away. She was just letting her insecurities get the better of her; she wanted this to work out so badly and couldn't help but feel paranoid. He lifted up her chin with his pointer finger and laid a greedy kiss on her lips that had her melting into his embrace.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked as he pulled away and returned to the kitchen. She followed him and kept inhaling the heavenly scent that permeated the apartment.

"I decided to make you breakfast this morning," he said with a smile as he opened up the waffle maker she never even knew he had. The waffle was golden brown, and there was a plate of fruit on the side that looked fresh and juicy. "After five whole months of tutelage, I think I finally figured it out."

"It smells amazing, Finn," she said as her stomach growled. He placed it on the table for her with a smile. "You really didn't have to do this."

He leveled her with a single stern glance. "Yes I did, Rachel. I wanted to show you some form of appreciation, and there's no reason why our perfect date can't bleed into today." She sat down at the table with a slight frown as he added the butter and syrup to the table as well.

"Why are you so intent on making things perfect for me, Finn?" He had mentioned it a few times last night and it hadn't bothered her, but today she couldn't help but notice his slight obsession with pleasing her. Didn't he realize how happy he made her already? She watched as he turned away from her and shrugged, avoiding eye contact with her. "You know that being with you is enough for me, right?"

"I don't know," he trailed off, but she could tell that he wanted to say more. "Kurt told me about your ex and all the money he made and all the fancy stuff he bought for you and I can't do that, Rachel." He sighed deeply and Rachel was transfixed by his confession. "Quinn expected the best from me and I failed her. She can't even look at me now, and I don't want to mess up again. But this is not about her, this is about you." He reached over to grab her hand and the look in his eyes broke her heart. "I want to show you that I'm good enough, Rachel. I might not be able to afford fancy clothes or flashy cars, but I can love you with all my heart. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

She could feel tears gathering in her eyes as a heavy emotion clogged her throat. "Finn," she croaked, a single tear sliding down her face. "When I was with Jesse, I was like a pawn in a game. A pretty, obedient little doll that he liked to dress up and show off. He never cared about me, or my dreams or my feelings. He bought my love and affection and sold it all back when he was done with me." It still hurt to bring up her past with her ex, but he needed to know how she felt. And she thought she was the insecure one in this relationship.

"Now, I don't know Quinn as a person outside of work, but she had no right to make you feel like you weren't good enough to be with someone. You're one of the kindest, most generous people I've ever known, and you don't have to prove your worth to me." She placed a hand over his heart and he held it, sniffling lightly. "I've seen your soul, Finn. I know what kind of person you are, and you deserve so much happiness." More tears began to fall as the lovers cried together. "I want us to be happy, Finn. Together. If you think this is some kind of competition between you and Jesse, then guess what? You've already _won_." Her voice cracked but she powered through it. "I love _you_, Finn."

"I love you too, Rachel," he cried as he pulled her right out of her chair and into his arms. She could hear the wood groaning under the strain of the extra weight but he held her there for a long while, stroking her hair and kissing whatever part of her face he could reach. She held on to him tightly, willing him to understand how much he meant to her. When she pulled away from him, she softly wiped the excess tears off of his cheeks and he blushed from embarrassment as she slid back into her seat.

"Now cheer up, Finn. I want to eat the breakfast that my _boyfriend _cooked for me." The emotional tension dissipated as a small smile pulled up his cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't think sleeping with you would make me so emo," he joked lightly as she popped a blueberry into her mouth.

"You should never be ashamed of your emotions, Finn. I want to know these things. If we want to make this relationship work, then we have to learn to open ourselves up to one another, or else we might as well still be friends."

His tone became serious as he addressed her from across the table. "I can't go back to being friends with you, Rachel. I said it once before and I meant it."

"Me neither, Finn. But we're not just friends anymore, and to be honest, I don't think we could go back even if we wanted to. We've crossed that line and our relationship has to accommodate those changes."

"Which means. . . ?"

"We have to be honest with each other, and maintain our relationships with friends and family. Especially Kurt; I don't want to alienate him now that we're seeing each other." A thought popped into her head that she hadn't considered before. "There's also the issue with work."

"What about it?" He asked, confused.

"Well, as professionals, we have to make sure that there's no PDA or inappropriate behavior at the hospital. How much longer do you plan on staying there before you start pursuing EMT jobs?"

"I don't know. I only got my certification the other day, and you've been quite the distraction from the real world." She giggled as she bit into Finn's fluffy waffles. They melted in her mouth and the fruit gave it a juicy tang. "But not too much longer. I was thinking of volunteering for a while until I can get something full time so I can start cutting back my hours at the hospital. I don't want to quit right away."

"Well, we have all the time in the world!" She said brightly as he tossed a berry into the air and caught it with his mouth.

"Yeah, we totally do." He beamed at her and the simple action warmed her heart.

"So what do you want to do today?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I don't know, whatever we normally do on Sundays," he shrugged.

"Do laundry and play video games?" She laughed. She was afraid that things would change between her and Finn now that they were intimate, but it didn't really seem like that was the case. Part of her was worried; was she really expecting things to change so much? When she was with Jesse they never spent entire days just lounging around together. They always had luncheons and events to attend if they weren't spending the afternoon with his parents and their snooty friends.

It was a struggle to keep reminding herself that Finn wasn't like that. She had just tried to reassure Finn minutes ago that he was nothing like Jesse and here she was comparing the two of them together. Shaking off the disconcerting feeling of shame, she knew she had to not only get used to being in a relationship again, but also get used to being with someone who was so drastically different from Jesse.

"I don't know, do you want to call Kurt and Blaine? We can find something to do together this afternoon." He got up to place his empty dishes in the sink, then returned to the table and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "I just kind of wanted an excuse to stay in with you all day. I like to keep you to myself." A heated blush reached her cheeks as his words sent tingles of pleasure shooting down her spine. He really was _nothing _like Jesse, and for that she was more than grateful.

He released her and continued to putter around the apartment, cleaning up from breakfast as she continued to eat. She admired the view she got as he shuffled around the kitchen in his boxers and couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable with another person.

"Finn?" She asked as she finished chewing the last of her fluffy waffles. "Things last night weren't. . ." she hesitated before asking, "_awkward_, were they?"

He stopped cleaning and immediately froze, staring at Rachel from across the kitchen with a look of panic in his eyes. "What? _No_! Wait, did you feel awkward?"

"No," she rushed. "It wasn't awkward at all," she trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I'm just worried, you know? I don't want things to get weird between us now that we've slept together." She ducked her head and started to twirl her hair in anxiety as he approached her.

"Rachel, I'm not going to lie; I was worried that things between us would be awkward too," he pulled her out of her chair and in for a hug, and the simple contact started to ease the panic as he held her tightly. He didn't speak for a few moments and she sunk into the peaceful silence that surrounded them. His arms were so safe and warm; it was a feeling of contentment that was too strong to ignore. "But do you _feel _that? How normal it feels for me to hold you like this? That's how I know that this is right, Rachel. If it wasn't, then why does this feel so perfect?" She lifted her head to look at him with watery eyes as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, her lips lingering as his morning stubble scratched her skin. He moaned into her mouth as her eyes fluttered shut, and a feeling of pure bliss washed over the two lovers.

_Finn was right,_ she thought to herself, _this just __**feels**_ _perfect._

His hands roamed across her skin and it blazed to the touch as his kisses became more frantic and passionate. He fought her for dominance and she rescinded her control as his tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her. His kisses were as sweet as syrup as he nibbled on her lower lip, sucking greedily on the skin as she pressed her body flush against him.

Their breathing was heavy as they pulled apart, his pupils dilated as his hand slipped under the thin top she had thrown on. His thumb brushed the underside of her breast as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"You feel that, Rachel?" He said huskily as his hips rotated against hers. Oh, she definitely felt _something, _that was for sure. "I've never felt that with anyone before, only you."

"I've never felt that before either," she breathed as the friction began to build between them. "But I'm scared," she admitted quietly.

"Of what?"

Shaking her head, she didn't know how to explain her issues with their evolving relationship. "I don't know, of everything I guess," she explained. "I'm worried about what will happen if we break up. Could we ever go back to just being friends?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "That's something I don't really want to think about."

"Well we should think about it, Finn. We can't just ignore it forever. We work at the same hospital. We have all the same friends. I live with your step-brother." The more she elaborated the more panicked she became. "This could be worse than Jesse! I could lose _everything_!"

"Hey, hey," he cooed softly, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. "We talked about this the other night. That's not going to happen."

"But it _could_ happen. . ."

"But it's _not,_" he emphasized, gripping her upper arms lightly and forcing her to look at him. "I won't let it." A small smile turned up his lips as he released her. "I have an idea of what we could do today. Go get dressed, I have to make a phone call."

Her slight panic was replaced by a sharp sense of curiosity. "Where are we going?"

"Sunday lunch with my parents. I'm going to call Kurt and Blaine and tell them to come too. Today's going to be really special."

She frowned lightly in confusion. "Why? We eat with your parents all the time."

"Yeah, but now I have to introduce them to my _girlfriend,_" he said with a smile. "If that's okay with you?"

She could feel the smile pulling up her cheeks. "That's alright with me," she said. They had been dating for mere days but he was already willing to re-introduce her to his parents and she knew that this was a big deal. She thought about her own father's as well, and how nice it would be for them to finally meet Finn. "You know, I'm sure my dads would be thrilled to meet you as well, if we had the chance."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking a bit panicked. "They live all the way in Toledo, though."

"Well, the holidays are coming up," she said eagerly. "We can always visit them for Hanukkah. . ., " she trailed off when she noticed his sudden frown. "I know it's kind of soon, and if you don't want to meet them, I understand. It is a really big step and we've only just started seeing each other so it's alright if you want to wait. . . ."

"It's not like that, Rachel," he said softly, interrupting her anxious rant. "I would love to meet your dads, but I'm just a little worried," he said, turning away from her as a slight panic entered his tone. "What if they don't like me?"

"That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed loudly. "They're going to love you! How could they not?" He stayed silent after that, nodding his head slowly as he avoided answering the question.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Call them and make sure it's okay if you really want to go."

"Oh, Finn, thank you! I've been dying to see them again for months! I'll call them right away." He smiled for her benefit, but the sentiment didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course, Rachel," he said as she jumped back into his arms for a crushing hug. "Anything to make you happy."

* * *

><p>He walked around the hospital like a zombie for the next few days; his normal demeanor was replaced by a lethargic sense of foreboding as he contemplated the promise he'd made to Rachel over the weekend. Meeting her parents was a very big deal in Finn's opinion and he didn't even know if he was ready to meet them yet. To be honest, he'd never been close enough to his past girlfriends to meet their parents, and he was sure that her father's expectations were rather high. She had been engaged to a plastic surgeon, after all, and while he had his EMT certification already he was still just a porter. How was he gong to be able to compare in her father's eyes?<p>

He still had a few weeks to contemplate their decision to visit, however, as November began to bleed into December. They had spent Thanksgiving together with his parents and they were thrilled that Finn and Rachel had started seeing one another. They had already accepted her into the family with open arms when she had moved to Lima, but now Rachel was like the daughter that Carole never had. His mom was ecstatic that Finn was so happy, and gave them both her blessing.

If only he could say the same thing about Rachel's dads.

Until then, Finn was just biding his time and trying to find work as a full-time EMT. Right now he was volunteering whenever he could, but he was still balancing part-time hours at the hospital and was being stretched really thin. He barely had time to see Rachel in the evenings, and during the day they had to ignore their raging libidos around one another and act completely professional. PDA was strictly forbidden as far as Rachel was concerned and sometimes he avoided her altogether to curb the temptation.

Right now however, he had to escort her 12:30 appointment to the therapy wing, and he talked lightly with the older woman who was Rachel's next patient. She was pleasant enough, and distracted Finn from the underlying panic that Rachel's fathers were going to laugh him right out of Toledo once they were introduced.

A loud, familiar voice snapped him out of his momentary daze as he approached the therapy wing, and he caught Puck chatting with Rachel as she smiled patiently. He tried to ignore the irrational sting of jealousy he felt as he approached them.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hayden," Rachel said, warmly greeting her patient before flashing Finn a dazzling smile. "Good afternoon, Finn."

"Hello Ms. Berry," her patient said before entering the therapy wing.

"I'll be right there, just make yourself comfortable," Rachel said, turning her attention to Finn. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," he shrugged looking from Puck to Rachel and back. "I'm not interrupting an important conversation, am I?"

"Not at all," Rachel said reassuringly. "Will I be seeing you this evening, Finn?" She asked with a small blush lighting up her cheeks.

"Hopefully," he answered, peeking at Puck in his periphery. "Unless I get a call to go volunteer I'll stop by the apartment."

"Wonderful," she said, practically glowing. "I actually have to get going, but I'll see you guys later." She waved once more before retreating back to her job and leaving the two men alone. All he wanted to do was reach out to her and pull her in for a kiss but he knew it was impossible. He didn't want to do anything that could risk her position in the hospital; her job meant so much to her and he refused to compromise her happiness for a simple show of affection.

"So, Rachel tells me that you're finally tapping that," Puck said, rudely interrupting his thoughts with his perverted mind.

"That's none of your business, Puck," was his initial reaction, followed quickly by, "Wait, why did Rachel tell you _anything_?"

"Well, she didn't really tell me, per se. I asked her out again and she told me that she was seeing someone. I didn't have to guess for long before I figured out that it was _you_." Puck scoffed as the two porters walked out of the therapy wing. "It took you long enough, dude."

"Back off, alright," he said, feeling defensive. "We took things slow, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Didn't say there was," he shrugged. "In fact, I'm happy for you two. Now I don't have to see you looking butt-hurt every time I try to talk to her."

"We appreciate your support," he said dryly.

"I would hate working at the same hospital, though. Must be a pain in the ass trying to keep things professional." He ignored the sting of truth and kept walking towards the elevator.

"We manage," he said before turning to face Puck and leveling him with a single glare. "And just so we're both clear, Rachel is off limits to your flirting from now on. If I catch you showing her a speck of unwanted attention, then you and I are going to have problems."

Puck put his hands up in innocence and shot Finn a wicked smirk. "No problem, Hudson. Rachel is your girl now, I get it."

"Good," he said firmly. He'd been waiting for months to finally be with her, he wasn't going to let some flirty Casanova steal her away from him. "Then we're cool?" He asked, holding out his hand for a peace offering. He wasn't the kind of guy who liked to hold grudges and as long as Puck respected their relationship there was no reason why they couldn't be civil.

"We're totally cool, bro," Puck said, shaking his hand. "The jealous boyfriend thing was getting really old."

"Yeah, but can you blame me?" He said with complete honesty. "I just don't want to mess this up."

"Dude, you gotta stop being so insecure!" Puck said, hitting him in the arm rather hard. He rubbed the appendage while staring Puck down.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop walking around like she's going to break up with you at any second," he said as the two porters entered the elevator. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? It's like rainbows are coming out of your asshole."

"I don't know man, I guess I can't help but feel like she's better than me." It was the first time he'd voiced his fears out loud and he'd never thought he'd be pouring his heart out to _Puckerman_ of all people. "She's going to leave me one day because I'm not good enough for her and I'm just biding my time until she figures it out."

"Dude, if I thought that way before I hooked up with a girl I would never get laid." The elevator stopped and they got out on the ground floor. "But you have that flashy EMT certification, right? So go save lives and be a hero and get the girl. It's what you want, right?"

"Well, it's what I wanted," he said, remembering the reason why he'd wanted to get the EMT license in the first place. It had all been because of Quinn and his need to impress her; to show her that he could make something of himself. "Back when I was still obsessing over Quinn."

"Whoa, whoa," Puck said, stopping short and placing a hand on Finn's chest. "Are you trying to tell me that you did this EMT shit to impress _Dr. Quinn Fabray?_" He started to laugh outright and Finn wondered if he should have even bothered trying to open up to Puck at all. "Hudson, you're fucking _killing_ me! I can't believe this guy!" Annoyed, Finn waited for him to calm down as his laughter eased into heaving breaths.

"Are you done, yet?" Finn asked angrily as Puck nodded his head with his trademark grin still spread across his face.

"You, my friend, need to stop trying to impress these chicks and get real. You're never going to think you're good enough for them until you prove it to yourself first," he scoffed. "In my opinion, I don't think you need to impress Rachel _at all_. That girl is crazy for you, and all this whiny bullcrap is only going to fuck things up between you guys in the long run, _I promise_."

Finn stared blankly ahead as Puck's words made actual sense. Hell, they even made him feel a little bit better. "You're right," he said, nodding his head. "I can't believe it, but you're actually right."

"Hey!" he said, sounding offended. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mike, his EMT instructor and friend, exit the ER and head out of the hospital. Feeling motivated, he turned to his new buddy and thanked him for his advice.

"I appreciate it, Puck. Let's hope this works."

"Remember," Puck called after him as Finn ran down the hallway to catch up with Mike, "If you mess things up with Rachel then she's up for grabs! Use that as motivation!"

Ignoring Puck's taunts, Finn followed Mike out of the hospital and called after him until the EMT took notice. "Hey, Finn! Long time no see." Mike shook his hand with a smile.

"I know, since graduation things have been really hectic."

"How are things? Are you still working as a porter?"

"Well, part-time. I started volunteering at a private company, and I'm trying to balance both jobs," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you knew anyone who was hiring full-time? I kind of want out of this hospital." Nodding his head, Mike shot him a friendly smile.

"Well, my team has been looking for someone to cover the night shift ever since our last technician went on medical leave. All we have is this one young kid and he can't do the 6-4 shift by himself anymore."

"You mean, 6 PM to 4 AM?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, it's all we've got right now. At least you'll get paid for it. And after a while you'll be able to switch shifts, once you put in the hours." Mike gave him a supportive smile. "Think about it. You have my number, so give me a call if you're interested. I gotta go."

"Yeah, of course," Finn said, distracted by all the thoughts that were running through his head. "Take care, bro."

Mike waved once more before disappearing into his truck and leaving the hospital parking lot. Finn stared after him feeling more confused than ever before. Should he take the job with the EMT company and put his new certification to good use? If he did that then his entire schedule would be flipped completely around. He would have to work all night and sleep through the day. Any time he would normally spend with Rachel and his friends would instead be spent working. However, he would have the satisfaction of a full-time job, and one day he would be able to work the day shift again after a few promotions. It was a daunting task, but Finn knew he could do it.

He had to prove it to himself that he could do it.

Retreating back inside the hospital, he continued with his schedule until it brought him back up to the therapy wing, and he arrived a few minutes early so he could speak to Rachel in private. When he pulled her out into the hallway, her eyes shone with curiosity.

"What is it Finn? Are you sure this can't wait until dinner tonight? I have three more patients left today."

"I think I found a full-time EMT position," he blurted out unceremoniously, and she started to jump and clap in place, overwhelmed with happiness.

"You did? That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" He knew that she wanted to kiss him, but instead she lifted up her hand and gave him a high five. It was cute, but it didn't have the same affect as one of her kisses did.

"There's a catch, though, and this is why I wanted to talk to you about it," he waited a moment before continuing. "It's the night shift." Some of the brightness eased out of her eyes as his words sank in.

"The night shift?" She repeated.

"Yeah. 6 PM to 4 AM," she looked away from him and he could see the conflicting emotions play out on her face. She forced a smile for his benefit but it didn't reach her eyes.

"That sounds like a brilliant opportunity," she choked out. "Are you going to take it?"

"I think so," he said as the enthusiasm started to deflate out of her, like a popped balloon. "I can't wait for the perfect EMT job to just fall into my lap. It's a good place to start."

"You're right," she said softly, even though he could hear the slight sadness in her tone. "I'm very proud of you, Finn." Just hearing her say those words made it totally worth it.

"If you don't want me to take this job, tell me now." He watched as her eyes widened from shock. "I know it's going to get in the way of us being together and if you don't think we can handle it, I want to know."

"Finn," she said, shaking her head with a sad smile. "What I think shouldn't matter. This is _your _job. Only you can make this decision, and I think you know what you have to do."

He smiled sadly as he tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to miss working here, only because I won't get to see your beautiful face whenever I want anymore." She held his hand in hers and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Finn. And I am really so proud of you. This is the first step towards better things for us, I know it."

"I hope so," he said sadly. "I'm trying to make this work." _I'm also trying to prove that I'm not a failure. That I can take care of you. That I can be better than that rich asshole of a fiancé that chased you away._ "There is a plus side, though," he said thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"Now I can do this whenever I want," he said, leaning in for a kiss and silencing her giggles with his lips.

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<br>Please review!


	10. Love Travels

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Love Travels<strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks. It had been two long, excruciating weeks since Finn had started his new job and already Rachel missed him terribly. They barely saw each other anymore in the rush of their jobs, and the meager time they spent together on the weekends barely made up for it.<p>

She knew she couldn't complain though; Finn finally felt like he was accomplishing something and Rachel knew that he needed her support now more than ever. She had never seen him so dedicated towards something, and he really seemed to enjoy his work. There was a light in his eyes that she had never seen before, and his happiness meant more to her than anything else in the world.

She couldn't deny that she missed him, however. When she was arriving home from work he was just getting ready to leave, and on the weeknights they only saw each other in passing if he was by the apartment. Sometimes if she was lucky they would squeeze in a quickie, but even then they were so rushed that she wasn't able to enjoy their time together. Right now the weekends would have to suffice, but it still didn't feel like enough time. In the beginning of their relationship Finn and Rachel had been practically inseparable, and now they barely saw one another.

This weekend was going to change that, she thought to herself as she packed her suitcase for Toledo. Finn had taken the night off so they could leave a day early and have a full weekend for themselves. They decided to drive there, so they could spend as much time together as possible, even if it was just in the car. In Rachel's opinion, there was really no rush; it's not like her father's were going to celebrate Hanukkah without them and they had the whole weekend to spend being lazy in each other's arms. Her father's had booked a hotel for the two of them since their condo was so small.

"Hey, Rach! You ready?" She could hear Finn's voice calling her from the living room and she quickly threw together the last of her belongings for the trip. She had called her dads earlier that day to remind them that they were coming, and Hiram and Leroy were ecstatic that their little girl was finally coming home. She couldn't wait for them to meet Finn, and finally be able to introduce him as her new boyfriend. After a month of dating the word still gave her goosebumps. "We should get going or else we're going to hit traffic," he knocked on her door and she waved him in with a smile.

"I'm almost ready," she said happily. "Do you have everything?"

"Yep, it's already in the truck."

"Great," she said, clapping her hands and reaching for her coat. "Are you excited?"

She watched him shuffle awkwardly from foot to foot. "Well, I'm excited that I get to spend the entire weekend with you. . .," he said with a sigh, "but I'm still nervous to meet your parents."

"Finn," she said evenly, placing her hands on his upper arms, "you have nothing to worry about. My dads are going to love you."

Shrugging his shoulders, she watched as he gave her a tight smile. "Well, we're about to find out if that's true." He grabbed her suitcase and started to head out of her apartment as Kurt came into her room to say goodbye. She gave him a tight hug and promised that she would be back Sunday night.

"Take your time!" He said with a laugh. "Blaine and I won't complain if we have the house to ourselves for an extra day...or two."

"Forget about it," she said with a laugh. "Finn had to practically pull teeth in order to get tonight off since he's so new to the job. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Have fun, you little lovebirds! L'chaim!" Kurt yelled after her as she exited the house with a smile. Hopping into the passengers seat of the car, the two lovers headed out of Lima and towards Toledo for a holiday dinner that they would _never_ forget.

* * *

><p>They arrived in Toledo much later than they had expected; traffic had been brutal and Finn and Rachel were exhausted when they finally arrived at the hotel. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed with Finn and sleep but they were having problems with their reservations, and Rachel was in the middle of a heated argument with the lady at the front desk.<p>

"I don't understand what the problem is, my father's made this reservation weeks ago."

"Ma'am," the middle aged Latina looked at Rachel with barely hidden disdain in her eyes. "You said the reservation was under the name 'Berry', right?"

"That is correct."

"Well, the only Berry reservation is listed for two connecting rooms with single beds. Are you sure you're at the right hotel?" Rachel bristled with annoyance as she stared down the concierge with an angry glare. Why would her dads make the reservation be for separate rooms? And why couldn't this woman just give her a break?

She didn't understand why this was becoming such a big issue, and Finn was staring at her awkwardly as she argued with the lady. He had never seen her have a diva fit before and her anger was starting to spiral out of control. The last thing she wanted to do was flip out in front of Finn, but she could feel her patience waning by the minute.

"Of course we're at the right hotel! Is there any way we can get switched to a regular room with a Queen-sized bed? You can obviously tell that I am with my boyfriend and we have no inclination to sleep in separate rooms tonight. I don't understand what happened to the reservation, but can't you try to fix it for us?"

"I'll see what I can do, Ma'am," she said tiredly before tapping away at the keys on her computer. After a few tense moments, the woman was eventually able to find her the room of her choice.

"Here are your keys, ma'am. Enjoy your stay," she said tightly, handing over the keys to Rachel. She took them with a forced smile and turned to her companion with barely concealed frustration.

"I can't believe the hotel messed up a simple reservation!" She huffed as the two of them made their way up to their room.

Finn shrugged lightly. "Yeah, what happened? I thought your dads took care of that."

"They were supposed to," she exclaimed, feeling annoyed. "I'm sorry you had to see me act like that," she said sadly. "I can be a real diva when I want to."

"Well, we got the room we wanted, right?" He said. "Besides, I like a girl who can fight for what she wants. It's sexy." Shooting her a lascivious smile, they quickly made their way up to their room as exhaustion started to settle into their bones. When they finally arrived at the room Rachel plopped herself down on the bed and refused to move while Finn wrapped his body around hers in a tight embrace.

"I am so exhausted," she moaned into the pillows. "I could fall asleep right now if I wanted to."

"But why would you do that?" Finn whispered huskily. "This is the first time I've had you alone in a bed in ages." Kissing the skin on her neck, he trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down her flesh until she was practically purring in his arms. Her body blazed to the touch as he slipped his hands under her skirt, grabbing her ass and squeezing lightly as she flipped over so she could face him. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss as she molded her body to his, grinding against him as stars flashed in front of her eyes.

"You are incorrigible," she moaned into his mouth.

"I don't know what that means," he said playfully as he nibbled on her lip.

"It means that you're insatiable," she replied with a sigh.

"I don't know what that means either," he replied as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, parting her lips as he deepened the kiss and started to pull at her clothes.

Within moments the two lovers were naked and writhing with pleasure as she straddled him and slipped onto his length, riding him sensually and using the headboard for leverage. Finn held her hips and matched her pacing with his thrusts as the two lovers reacquainted themselves with their bodies after days of being apart. Rachel enjoyed the control she had when she was on top, and dictated the pace as the pressure inside of her body began to build. When her orgasm hit her, fast and strong, she almost went boneless on top of him as her body seized in pleasure. Finn held onto her tightly, allowing her to go limp in his embrace as the aftershocks sent tremors down her spine. After a few more grunts and sharp thrusts Finn came undone beneath her, and after a few more moments of intense emotional release, she climbed off of him and snuggled into his side.

"So what were those big words again?" He joked lightly. "Incorrigible and insatiable?"

"They mean you're a horny male who can't get enough sex," she said, poking him playfully in the side.

"Well," he chuckled lightly, "I can't argue with that." His arms wrapped around her midriff as her fatigue finally caught up with her. "And I don't really hear any complaints. . ."

She slapped his arm, lightly. "Only when I'm tired," she said with a content smile. "Now get to sleep, we have a really big day ahead of us tomorrow and we need our rest." She could feel him tense up slightly next to her before he relaxed into their affectionate embrace.

"Yeah, big day," he repeated. She was so tired she didn't even notice the hollow tone of his voice as she finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p>She was almost trembling with excitement as she and Finn approached the apartment complex where her dads now lived. With Finn at her side, she had never been happier to return home, even though she'd never had great memories of Toledo. The only thing that brought her back was her dads, and she clasped Finn's hand across the center console, suddenly needing the comfort.<p>

"How are you doing?" Finn asked as he parked the car.

"Excited," she replied. "A little anxious." Grabbing her bag, she hopped out of the car and approached the apartment building as Finn followed behind her. When they finally made it to the door of the condo, Rachel took a deep breath before knocking, and before she knew it she was in the arms of her Papa, tall and strong and broad and warm.

"Rachel!" He said, almost lifting her up as she held onto her father. She looked up into his dark eyes and placed a kiss on the chocolate skin of his cheek.

"Hello, Papa!" She said with affection. "Where's Daddy?"

"In the kitchen, putting all the catered food into serving dishes." Leroy released her from his hug and turned to face the stranger in his living room. Rachel started to bite her lip in worry as her Papa stared Finn down.

"You must be Finn," he said sternly, holding out a hand. "Leroy Berry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Finn replied evenly. "Thank you for inviting me into your home." Before Rachel could say anything else, she saw her other father enter the living room with an apron on, crushing Rachel in his arms.

"Rachel! Oh my baby girl has come home to her daddy at last!" He peppered kisses all over her cheeks, making her feel like she was a little girl again. She blushed under Finn's amused look and planted a huge, loud smooch on her daddy's cheek.

"Daddy, I want you to meet Finn!" She said, pulling away from his tight hold and pulling him over to her boyfriend. Her daddy paused for a moment before a strained smile pulled up his cheeks.

"Ah, so this is the famous Finn Hudson," he said, shaking Finn's hand. "I'm Hiram."

"It's great to finally meet you both," he said, and Rachel could tell that she was really nervous by the way his voice was shaking. "Rachel's been dying to come see you and this is my first Jewish holiday so I'm looking forward to it." Her fathers smiled stiffly at Finn and Rachel was getting a bit worried. When they had met Jesse all those years ago they had practically fawned all over him, and right now they were barely giving Finn the time of day as they turned their attention towards Rachel.

"Dear, you're looking quite thin. Have you been eating?"

"How is the job at the hospital? Are you getting more new clients?"

"What about your Doctorate's degree? Are you still considering going back to school again?"

"Whoa, whoa," she said, peeking at Finn's confused face from the corner of her eye. She had never mentioned her plans of going back to school again to anyone in Lima, simply because she didn't know if it was even possible. More school meant less time she could work, and right now she needed the money more than another degree. Besides, with her job right now she was already accomplishing her dreams, why did she need another piece of paper to show that she was successful? It was almost too overwhelming to process on what was supposed to be a relaxing weekend away. "Daddy, Papa, my plans to go back to school again are on hold for right now," she stated, noticing the blood draining from Finn's face. "My job at the hospital is great, and I'm finally starting to get back to a sense of normalcy. Maybe in the future I might consider it, but between my job and Finn's schedule I don't think it would work out for us right now."

"What does Finn have anything to do with your future?" Her Papa asked, his eyes tight with an emotion that she wasn't used to seeing on his face. She stared at him in confusion as Finn stood at her side.

"Finn is my boyfriend," she said, staring at the shock that was swirling in their eyes. "I think that counts for something."

"Boyfriend," Leroy repeated, bitterly. "A temporary title." Finn stiffened next to her as her father's words struck her like a slap in the face. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in her own home as her daddy turned to her papa with fire in his eyes.

"Leroy! I told you to hold that tongue of yours until after dinner. We can't ruin this for our baby." She couldn't understand her parent's behavior. Why was her papa acting this way towards Finn? Towards her? Before she could contemplate his uncharacteristically rude behavior, something caught her eye on the far bookcase that she couldn't ignore.

"Papa, what the _hell _is this?" She said, crossing the span of the room and picking up the heavy framed portrait that was resting next to her graduation picture. She looked at the happy, smiling people looking back at her and wanted to smash it on the floor. "Why do you still have mine and Jesse's engagement pictures displayed in the house?"

The silence was deafening as she waited for her answer.

* * *

><p><em>So this is what living in a nightmare feels like, <em>Finn said to himself as he stood in the middle of an intense argument between Rachel and her dads. He felt so awkward and unwelcome that he couldn't even stand completely still as every one of his worst fears came true in front of his face. Rachel's dads hated him, at least one of them he was sure, and at the moment he was looking at the shining smile of Rachel and her ex-fiancé in their engagement picture. He had to curl his hands into tight fists in order to control his raging jealousy and plummeting self-esteem.

"Honey," Leroy said nervously, "You know how much we adored Jesse. We're just trying to get used to you being with someone new."

"We haven't been in this house for ten minutes and already we're bringing him up?" She said, and Finn had never seen Rachel look so angry, even after her fight with the hotel lady last night. "I'm here with my _boyfriend_, Papa, the man I'm in love with, and you haven't even given him the time of day." Finn felt like he was invisible, like he was watching this argument play on TV and he was merely a spectator.

"Jesse came to visit us a few weeks ago, Rachel," Her father said, not even glancing in Finn's direction. "We'd sent back the letters he sent you, but he was adamant. He brought you some packages and we had a nice discussion."

"_A nice discussion?"_ She spit harshly, incredulity shining in her eyes. "Don't my feelings mean anything to you two? How _dare_ you keep these pictures up."

"Honey, you were going to get _married_," Leroy reasoned while Finn felt like melting into the walls. "He took care of you, and was very close to the family."

"Until he broke my heart and chased me out of Cleveland!" she roared. "He ruined my life!" Finn had never seen her so upset, ever, and he'd thought that her tantrum at the hotel had been something to behold. This was another experience entirely and he reminded himself to never get on Rachel's bad side. The only thing keeping him sane at the moment was the fact that Rachel was fighting and defending both herself and her decisions like a warrior. Her eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. "Is that why you reserved two separate rooms at the hotel for me and Finn? As a juvenile attempt to keep us apart?" When they didn't answer her she became even angrier. "Did you forget about the money you had to give me, just so I could _eat_? The way I had to struggle just to find a job? The nights I cried to you on the phone, pouring out my heart and pain?"

"He just wants you to give him a chance to explain himself. We thought that when you came home you might want to go through the things he brought for you. He left his number." Finn was reeling from the news as Rachel stared at her dads in shock.

If Finn ever met this Jesse guy, he was _dead. _How dare he treat Rachel the way he did and then crawl back to her parents to try to get to her. What a monumental asshole.

Unfortunately, he was an asshole who would always have the upper hand over Finn.

"Well you were wrong," she said with a sharp edge to her tone. "Finn and I are _in love_, and I brought him here so I can share him with you two, because I love you both more than anything else in this world and I want you to accept him the same way you accept me." She reached for his hand and he allowed her to take it. Her grip was crushing, and he held on just as tightly. "But if you can't respect what I want, or who I want to be with, then maybe I shouldn't come home and visit anymore. Finn and I can go if you don't want us here." The silence that followed was suffocating him as Finn felt more awkward than ever. Her dads were staring at him like this was all his fault and he didn't know how to react.

"I don't know if my opinion in this issue matters," Finn finally said, his voice low, his eyes pointed towards the floor. "But I love your daughter more than anything else in this world." Looking up right into Leroy's eyes, who was actually almost as tall as Finn was, Finn felt the adrenaline racing through his veins, making his heart pound. "And I promise that I'll always take care of her, and support her, no matter what she wants to do. I don't know what I have to do to earn your respect, but I will try my hardest to do so." Rachel's grip on his hand was like a vice and he could feel it shaking in his. "We're working towards a future, and I don't care how long that will take because our relationship is anything but temporary." After a tense minute where no one even breathed, Leroy extended his hand as his mouth tightened into a straight line.

"Finn," he said firmly. "I would like to extend my apologies. Jesse has a history with the family and I let that get in the way of my daughters happiness." He shook Finn's hand as Hiram nodded as well. Turning to Rachel, his eyes softened as he looked down at his daughter.

"We're sorry, Angel, for putting you through this." He leaned down and rested his forehead on Rachel's as twin tears dripped down her cheeks. "You didn't deserve this, not after being away for so long. We love you baby, and we want you to have _the best _of everything in life." Finn's heart squeezed a little. They obviously thought Jesse was the best choice for their daughter and he couldn't even deny that they were right. "We should have taken down the pictures and refused Jesse's visit. If you want, we can send back the packages. You don't even have to open them."

She cried softly for a moment and shook her head hastily, still gripping onto Finn's hand like it was her life support. "I'll deal with those later. I just wanted to spend the holiday with the men that I love, and I l_ove_ Finn, Papa. I love him more than I _ever_ loved Jesse and you have to accept that."

"We do, baby. We do." The tender moment was not enough to salvage Finn's broken self esteem as his grip went slack in Rachel's. She gave her dads a teary hug before returning to Finn's side. All he wanted to do was pick her up and run as far away from the condo as possible but they hadn't even had dinner yet. This was truly a horror of nightmarish proportions.

"Leroy, darling, come help me get the food ready please." Shooting Finn a small smile of apology, the two men left Finn and Rachel alone in the living room, where she immediately ran into his arms and cried. He held her for a few moments, trying to fight back the tumultuous emotions and the waning adrenaline.

"Finn, I am so, _so, _sorry about that. I had no idea. . ."

"That your dads were still hung up on your ex?" He interrupted bitterly, anger coursing through his veins as he released her from the hug and stared at the engagement picture on the bookcase. Rachel looked stunningly beautiful standing next to the man that had broken her heart. This was his first time seeing the ex-fiancé up close and he had to admit that the man was handsome. There was a smug arrogance that was written all over his face however, and Finn could almost see the cruelty in his eyes as he stared at the painful reminder of Rachel's past.

She just looked _so damn happy_.

"They adored Jesse, that's true, but they'll adore you too once they get to know you," she said, pleading him with her eyes for forgiveness when she wasn't even to blame. He leaned down to place a small, chaste kiss on her lips that were still slightly salty from tears.

"We can only hope so. Let's go and try to fix the rest of this dinner, okay?"

She sniffled once and then turned her watery eyes upwards to look in his face. "I love you, Finn. I love you so much and I _never_ wanted this to happen . . ."

"Shh," he cooed, cutting her off and trying to get her to calm down. Dinner was already going to be awkward and he didn't want to add more crying to the mix, even though he felt like crying himself. "Calm down, Rach. We'll talk more about this later." She wiped the rest of her tears away, but before she could go into the dining room he grabbed her softly by the hand. "I just want to say thank you," he said, brushing her knuckles with his thumb.

"For what?" She asked, eyes red and still watery.

"For standing up for yourself to your parents," he said, earnestly. "And for standing up for me. For us." Her shaky smile warmed his heart.

"I will always stand up for the people I love. Let's go." He escorted her into the dining room and they sat next to each other across from her parents, the atmosphere a bit more calm than before. They shot Finn tremulous smiles as the family began to eat heir kosher meal. Finn didn't really taste the difference between kosher food and regular food, but Rachel and her dads looked happy.

"So, Finn, Rachel told us you work as a porter at the hospital?" Leroy asked, trying to make conversation after a few minutes of eating.

"Well, actually, I used to work there but now I'm working as an EMT for an ambulance service in Lima."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiram looked interested as Rachel watched them converse in complete silence, her eyes bouncing back and forth between her dads and her boyfriend. "Oh really? That's quite the commendable job, Finn. How is that line of work treating you?" A bit of the previous awkwardness started to melt away as Finn felt a bit more welcome at the Berry family table.

"Right now it's a challenge because I'm working the night shift, but I love it."

"That's good to hear," Leroy added. "I almost went into the medical field myself but I'm very squeamish around blood; a trait I passed onto my Rachel, who probably would have been a surgeon if she hadn't fainted during blood typing in high school. " Rachel's face blushed scarlet as he peeked at her in his periphery.

"Did you really faint over a little bit of blood?" He said, feeling as lighthearted as he possibly could, given the stressful situation.

"Well, it wasn't just a little bit. One of the boys in my class pricked his finger too deep and there was blood everywhere. I couldn't help it." Finn chuckled lightly and her fathers joined in. In response, Rachel glared at the men who were surrounding her with an adorable pout on her face.

The dinner went much more smoothly than Finn expected it. The conversation was light and pleasant, and he thought that her parents were starting to warm up to him as time went on. Rachel became more happy and relaxed throughout the meal, and eventually the tension had dissipated between them all, which Finn was grateful for. He still felt shitty about her fathers high expectations, but he was going to have to work even harder to prove to her dads that he was worthy of their daughter.

At sunset, Rachel and her fathers lit the candles on the menorah, and Finn watched as she said the prayer in perfect Hebrew. He wasn't a religious person, but he enjoyed the meanings of tradition and knew how important this was to Rachel. He even wore a yarmulke, like her dads did. In the glow of the candlelight, he felt a connection to her unlike anything he'd ever felt. She was sharing everything with him at the moment; her family, her religion, her love.

He thought about what Leroy had said to him before, about him being a temporary part of Rachel's life. Deep down in his heart, he knew that her father was wrong. Finn was in it for the long run, he promised himself right then and there, and maybe in a year or so there might be a _different _engagement picture resting on the Berry family bookshelf.

A picture that he had to find a way to secretly dispose of.

When the lighting of the menorah was finished, Rachel ran to get her bag so she could give her father's their presents. Finn and Rachel had decided to exchange presents on Christmas because they were going to be with Kurt and the Hudson-Hummel family, so he watched as she handed them matching fluffy scarves for the fierce Toledo winters. Living by Lake Erie made winters particularly cold and windy, so Rachel's fathers were more than grateful for the presents. They gave Finn hugs as well, even though he didn't pay for the presents at all. Part of him knew that they were trying to make up for before, but he still couldn't help but feel a little bit awkward around them.

"Okay, you two. Go stand by the menorah so we can get a picture. We're gonna put this on the family newsletter!" Rachel laughed and Finn obliged as Hiram grabbed his camera and snapped a picture of the couple. He tried to make his smile look as genuine as possible as his emotions were still raging an internal war. Hiram ran into the bedroom and within minutes the digital picture was blown up and printed at full size. Leroy grabbed the frame from the shelf and took Rachel's engagement picture out of it, replacing it with Finn and Rachel's holiday photo. The simple action warmed his heart and made him feel a bit more welcome in the Berry home.

His self esteem however, was still pretty shot to shit.

Instead of focusing on that though, Finn looked at the picture of him and Rachel by the menorah and had to smile. The little hat looked funny on him, but Rachel had never looked happier. Leroy stood next to him, staring at the picture as well.

"You make her happy," he said plainly. "She's more happy than I've ever seen her. As long as she stays like this, you have our blessing, Finn. I'm sorry again for what we put you through. It was wrong of us. You're a good man, and a great match for Rachel."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that."

"Finn?" Rachel called to him and he saw her peeking out of the bedroom. "Can you help me bring these to the truck? Jesse brought me my old clothes and I'm going to sell them all on eBay and make a fortune."

He had to laugh at her determination to expel the rest of Jesse's influence from her life. He couldn't disagree with her plan, so he conceded to carrying the boxes. "Sure, babe." He went into the bedroom and noticed the four huge cardboard boxes on the ground. Rachel took a lighter one while Hiram and Leroy took one each to Finn's car. When her fathers were out of earshot, he playfully whispered in Rachel's ear, feeling much better than before.

"I think we should take the money from your sales and go on vacation," she giggled as she walked out of the apartment with her box. He took advantage of his momentary solitude and went over to the bookshelf, where the old picture of Rachel and Jesse was resting face-down on the wood. Looking around to make sure he was still alone, he ripped up the picture and pocketed the pieces, throwing them into the dumpster by the apartment as he made his way out to his truck.

* * *

><p><em>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<em>

_Please review :)_


	11. Can't Buy Me Love

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They were the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Can't Buy Me Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Hanukkah weekend came and went rather quickly, followed closely by Christmas and New Years which also passed by in a blur. Between the holidays and work, Rachel and Finn's schedules were booked solid, and they were lucky to squeeze in a bit of alone time whenever they had the chance.<p>

It was starting to take a toll on their relationship, she was sure of it. After the New Year had passed and they returned to their regular schedules, Rachel barely saw Finn on the weeknights anymore. Sometimes if she was lucky he would pop into the hospital during the afternoons to take her out to lunch or something, but even then she longed for more intimate moments. By the time she got out of work he was just leaving, so the weeknights were spent all alone, save for Kurt and Blaine, who were trying to be sympathetic to Rachel's loneliness. They didn't even kick her out of the apartment so they could have alone time because they knew she had nowhere else to go; Finn's apartment was her normal sanctuary but he was never home during the nights anymore.

She missed him more and more as the weeks stretched into months. He had been working as an EMT for over two months now, and she could feel the strain of his job taking a toll on their once perfect relationship. They felt pressured to spend as much time together as possible, and it never felt like it was enough. They had even started arguing; nothing major of course, just a little bickering, but it still made Rachel worried. The last thing she wanted to do was spend their already meager time together fighting, but that's what she found herself doing on what was supposed to be a lazy Saturday morning.

"Rachel, I didn't wake up early on one of my only days to sleep in just so we can fight about this. I want those boxes gone." The boxes that Jesse had sent to her fathers house were still littering her bedroom floor, seeing as Rachel hadn't had the courage to open any of them up yet. She knew that they were probably filled with clothing and jewelry from her time in Cleveland, but the last thing she wanted to do was reminisce about bitter memories of her ex.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Finn. We have all the time in the world to sell that stuff."

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to see them every time I come over here. It's bad enough we only get to spend time together on the weekends, I don't want those weekends to be tainted by stupid arguments like this one."

"So stop complaining about the boxes," she retorted with a bit of attitude. "Then it won't be an issue."

"Fine, whatever. I'll just ignore them, then. It seems to be working for _you_," she winced as he walked away from her, going into the bathroom to take a shower while she baked some banana bread for their lazy day off. They had the apartment all to themselves because Kurt was off with Blaine for the day, and instead of cuddling together and making up for lost time in-between the sheets, they found themselves arguing over something wholly insignificant. Sighing deeply, she put the banana bread in the oven, set the timer, and retreated into her bedroom where the boxes in the corner continued to taunt her.

With her hands on her hips she continued to stare the boxes down like they might jump up and bite her. She was so averse to opening them that she had just shoved them in the corner for a month and pretended that they didn't exist. Summoning up her courage, she pulled the boxes into the living room and started to open them as the sound of a shower could be heard echoing through the apartment. At least she would be able to surprise Finn when he got out and saw that she was doing something with them.

When she opened up the first box she was immediately assaulted with Jesse's strong masculine scent. He always smelled like the most expensive cologne, and it brought back bittersweet memories of their time together. She tried to push them as far out of her mind as possible so she could continue her task without any distractions.

The first box happened to be filled with dresses, and she became extremely nostalgic as she started pulling out Oscar de la Renta suits and Kate Spade skirts. She spotted her Michael Kors shawl and almost squealed with delight as she rubbed the soft and supple cashmere against her face. She had always loved this shawl, and put it to the side as one of the keepers. The rest she was going to sell on eBay so she could make a profit off of them; maybe put some money away for a vacation with Finn. Somewhere elegant and romantic, like Paris or something. She let that image be the backdrop of her fantasies while she continued her chore, picturing her and Finn standing under the Eiffel Tower instead of remembering Jesse's smirking face. Before she knew it she had gone through two whole boxes and only decided to keep her shawl and two other items. This was going smoother than she'd planned.

Finn exited the bathroom after his shower, spotting Rachel immediately while she finished sorting through the third box, which was filled with coats. He looked surprised, but in a good way as he placed a grateful kiss on her lips.

"What's going on over here?" He asked with a grin.

"I decided to live up to my promise," she replied. "I said I would sell this stuff and I can't ignore it forever."

"Well, let me know if you need any help," he said as he retreated into the bedroom to change. "By the way, that banana bread smells awesome." He winked at her while she returned to the task and she immediately felt better for beginning this chore. The last thing she wanted to do was make Finn upset because she didn't want to deal with her ex, and she knew that they couldn't afford to have any arguments or cracks in their relationship. They needed to stay stronger than ever if they were going to survive their massive scheduling conflicts.

She pushed the negativity out of her mind as she tackled the fourth and smallest box. This was filled with handbags, shoes and jewelry, along with a simple letter that was sitting on the top of the items, addressed to Rachel. She instantly recognized the sideways scrawl of her ex-fiancé, and almost didn't open the letter for fear of what she would read. However, she knew that if she ignored Jesse forever she would never be able to get over him and their past, so she took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope, caught off guard when a small item fell out of it and landed in her lap.

The item looked very familiar as she took it in her fingers and examined it. Feeling her heart stop beating in her chest, she quickly read the letter, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating as she stared down the small token in her hands.

_My Dearest and most Darling Rachel,_

_Words cannot express the misery I have felt since the day I asked you to leave the apartment. I have been tortured with the memory of what I did to you and I express my deepest apologies for putting you through such an ordeal. I regret to admit that I was under the influence of my parents, __who pushed me to cancel our engagement against my desires and break your heart. I can understand if you're still upset with me after all this time, but I'm sending you your engagement ring, as a symbol of my never-ending love for you. I want you to come home, Rachel. I'm sending you your things as a reminder of the good times, and what I can provide for you. I want you to come back to me so we can finally be married and happy like we were before. Please, contact me when you receive this message, as I will be waiting for you with bated breath._

_Love Always,_  
><em>Jesse<em>

It took a minute for Rachel to be able to breathe again as she held her engagement ring in her hand, squeezing it so hard that the diamonds were pressing painfully into her skin. Her heart was pounding so strongly that it started to ache in her chest as she reviewed the letter once more. A sick feeling entered her gut as she read his proclamations of undying love and she thought she might vomit.

"So Rachel, did you want to go someplace warm on this vacation or leave the country? Because I need to get a passport if we decide to go anywhere fancy. . ." Finn exited the room and she immediately pocketed the letter, along with the offensive and unwelcome ring. If Finn found out about this letter, or Jesse's intentions to get her back, he would be furious and their day together would be ruined. She knew how sensitive and angry he got whenever Jesse was mentioned and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin their time alone with more fighting.

"I don't know, babe. Wherever you want to go," she said with a shaky voice and her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her apron. The ring felt heavy there, almost weighing her down with anxiety. "Actually, do you think you can run to the store for me and pick up some milk for the apartment? We used the rest of it this morning and we should really replace it."

With a light shrug he reached for his coat and put on his shoes. "Sure thing, Rach. Is there anything else you need?"

She felt guilty for sending him out into the cold for no reason, but shook her head with a small smile. "Nope, just the milk." He came over to her and placed a greedy kiss on her lips, holding her face gently and stroking her cheek.

"I'll be back soon. I'm proud of you for finally getting rid of this stuff. Now we can finally get Jesse out of our lives for good."

"Yeah," she choked out, her voice sounding hollow. "For good." Forcing a smile for his benefit, she waved at him as he walked out and immediately pulled out the letter from her apron, feeling the small weight of the ring clink inside of her pocket. She didn't even want to look at the offending piece of jewelry, but the situation had to be addressed in some way and she could no longer ignore it. There had once been a time where she would have given anything to get back together with Jesse, and now she just wanted him to get out of her life forever. The timer rang for the banana bread and she quickly shut off the oven and pulled it out while she figured out what she was going to do with the ring.

She returned to the box and pulled out the envelope; he had left her his address and phone number on the back of it but something strange caught her eye. The address was unfamiliar, and definitely not the penthouse apartment where they had been living the year before. She sat herself down at her desk and pulled out a sheet of stationary paper, addressing it to Jesse and finally letting out her true feelings once and for all.

_Jesse,_

_I don't understand why you're trying to find ways to weasel yourself back into my life, but I am writing to inform you that your actions are both unwanted and unnecessary. While you might have had a change of heart in regards to our relationship **I have not**; I am more than happy in my new home and I have a successful position at a local hospital where my work is both respected and appreciated. As for the ring, you will find it enclosed in the letter as I have no need for it anymore. I started seeing someone new a few months ago and we are very much happy and in love. Please respect my wishes and cease contact with me and my family. We're over, Jesse. This is goodbye.  
><em>  
><em>Rachel<em>

She was in tears when she signed the letter, her heart feeling raw after revisiting all of the pain of her past. Just as she was slipping the letter into her desk drawer the front door opened, alerting her to Finn's return.

"Rachel? Where are you, babe?" He yelled from the living room.

"In the bedroom, Finn," she called out with a sniffle, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. When he entered the room he was able to tell that something was wrong immediately as he took in her red, watery eyes.

"Rach? What's wrong?" He cooed, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and tried to push all of her painful memories of Jesse to the side, wanting to focus only on Finn, the one man who had never hurt her.

"Nothing," she lied, keeping the ring a secret from Finn. He couldn't know about it; it would hurt him too much and she needed him to be supportive right now instead of jealous. "Just bad memories I guess."

"I understand how hard it must be, but you have to do this. I'm tired of seeing those boxes and feeling second best to a guy I've never even met." His words stunned her into silence as the meaning sunk into her brain.

"Second best?" She repeated, noticing him stiffen in their embrace. She pulled away to look up into his eyes and they were torn. "You honestly still don't feel that way, do you Finn?" He was oddly quiet as he avoided eye contact.

"Well could you blame me?" He said, becoming defensive. "Your parents obviously feel like he's the right choice for you and he's practically paying for our vacation since you're selling the clothes that he bought for you."

"You know what, Finn?" She said, losing patience with him as her emotions started to simmer into a boil. "If I have ever done anything to make you feel like you're second best to Jesse just tell me now." His eyes shot open as he became victim to one of her fits, but she couldn't even control herself as she let her anger fly. "All I've ever done was tell you how important you are to me; to try and make you a permanent fixture in my life. I've tried to reinforce the idea that I don't love Jesse anymore, that the money doesn't matter, and that I choose a life with you, yet you're still standing there telling me that I'm making the wrong choice." Her voice became low and deadly serious. "Guess who else tried to tell me how I felt all the time? _Jesse. _If you want to compare yourself to him, you've succeeded, because Jesse always just assumed that my feelings were one way and made choices on my behalf without even talking to me." She was in tears by the end of her rant, feeling broken from the onslaught of emotions.

"Rachel," he said, his voice begging, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. . ."

"No, you _didn't _know because you're so afraid I'm going to leave you for him that you can't see that all I want is you." He was silent after that for a long time while she fought against the onslaught of tears. How could he not see how much she cared about him? After months of being together, how could he still doubt her love?

Slowly, his hold on her went slack and his hands glided up her arms and rested on her shoulders as he brushed his fingers through her loose hair. Leaning over, he brushed his lips across her cheeks, kissing away the tears that still dripped down her face. He kissed her forehead, her lips, her nose, even nibbled down the expanse of her jaw. He kissed her until she stopped crying, so softly and tenderly she felt lightheaded as his lips caressed hers. Only after kissing her completely senseless did he speak, and his words shook her to the core.

"Do you realize how afraid I am of losing you?" He whispered, his hands cupping her cheeks. "That one day you'll realize that this was all a mistake and leave Lima?" His voice broke and the weight of Jesse's ring in her pocket felt heavier than ever. "Leave me? I couldn't take it, Rachel. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and Jesse is always going to feel like a threat no matter what." He pulled her in for a tight hug and she realized that Finn couldn't know about the ring. All she had to do was send it back to Jesse and finally close this chapter of her life for good. "But there's one thing that I have that he doesn't," he said with a coy smile.

"What's that?"

"You," he said, kissing her once more as the timer for the banana bread rang in the background. "And I'm never going to let you go."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hudson, come getcha coffee!" Finn smiled at his EMT partner Rory Flanagan as the young Irish lad entered the station with two cups of hot, strong coffee. They were already four hours into their ten hour shift and they still had the entire night ahead of them. So far the evening was slow, without any major accidents or catastrophes. It left him with a lot of time to think, and these days Finn had a lot to think about.<p>

It mostly had to do with Rachel. It had been two weeks since she had sorted out all of her boxes from Jesse's apartment and their argument from that day still haunted his dreams. He had been so blind for so long, and it wasn't until he had pushed her to the point of tears when he finally realized just how much he meant to her.

Rachel truly loved him and she had no plans to leave him, either.

For so long he had let his insecurities get in the way of their relationship, afraid that Jesse was going to swoop in and steal her away at any moment, but now Finn knew deep down that the ex-fiancé was gone for good. Rachel had sold all of the dresses and accessories that Jesse had sent to her and Finn had already applied for a passport so they could go to Paris in the springtime. They still missed each other on the weekdays, but as far as Finn was concerned, their relationship had never been better, or stronger.

Now all Finn had to do was figure out a way to take it to the next level.

"Finn?" A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Y'okay?" He looked up into the kind eyes of his EMT partner and took the proffered coffee, taking a deep sip and letting the caffeine do it's job. "Lost in thought are we?"

"Yeah, a little," he confessed. "I was just thinking about my girlfriend. I feel like we should start taking the next steps in our relationship, but I'm not really sure what that is."

"Well, how long have'ya been datin'?"

"About four months but we've been friends since last spring. She's really special to me, but since I started working nights we've lost a lot of alone time and it hasn't been the same."

"Ah, I see. Well I think that maybe ya should get her something. A token of your affection. Something to let her know that she means something special to ya."

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "The thing is she had this really rich ex-fiancé who used to buy her all this expensive shit she didn't need. Dresses and coats and jewelry. I could never afford anything fancy like that."

"Who says you have to?" Rory asked with a shrug. "Money can buy a lot of things but as The Beatles once said, it can't buy you love. If you really care about her, you'll know what to get, and when you should give it to her. The price shouldn't matter, but the sentiment behind the gift is the most important." He clapped a hand on his shoulder and for some reason his Irish accent made him sound very wise even though he was a few years younger than Finn was. "Follow your heart, Finn Hudson, and it will never steer ya wrong!"

"You're right, Rory," Finn said, feeling ambitious about his plans with Rachel. "I just have to make up my mind and go for it. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore." Rory smiled, but before he could say anything else the alarm rang, alerting them to a call.

Finn and Rory ran to their ambulance and turned on the sirens as they started the vehicle and got their orders from the dispatcher. In full work-mode they drove through the streets of Lima at full speed, racing towards the highway where a three-car collision blocked the westbound lanes. Finn expertly navigated through the cars and even drove on the gravelly median so they could get as close to the scene of the accident as possible. Traffic was at a complete standstill as he hastily parked the car, and Rory climbed into the backseat to get the stretcher ready as Finn ran forward to the scene. They were the first responders there besides the police, who were already pulling people out of the gnarled wreck of the cars. He ran forward and checked to see if there were any major injuries, but the people who were standing off to the side were fine as Rory approached with the gurney.

"We need help over here!" A police officer yelled from the most mangled vehicle Finn had ever seen up close. It was smoldering as white smoke curled up into the sky, and Finn was afraid it might burst into flames. "She's stuck!" Someone else yelled. Finn turned to Rory who was bandaging a contusion on a man's wrist.

"Come on!" They ran forward and saw the woman up close, her blonde hair falling in front of her face as her neck rested at an unnatural angle on the seat. She was moving, but it was more like spastic twitches as the officers had to cut her seat-belt clear off to try to pull her out through the shattered window. Finn reached for her neck to try and give it support while the team of EMT's and policemen pulled the woman out of the destroyed car. They led her to the gurney and the hair fell away from her face, revealing a very familiar face. Finn gasped in shock as Rory placed the brace around her neck and secured her to the stretcher.

"Quinn?" He called out, shocked at the busted lip and deep contusions across her cheek and forehead. Her eyes started to flutter open slightly, but her pupils were dilated and her breathing was shallow. "Quinn, can you hear me?" His heart was pounding with both adrenaline and fear as her eyes closed once more. She most likely had a concussion, and falling asleep was not in her best interest. "Quinn, you gotta stay awake, okay? Listen to my voice, it's Finn."

"Finn?" She said, groggily as he and Rory tried to lift her into the back of the ambulance. "The porter?"

"Yes! Finn, from the hospital. The one who couldn't pay for our date! Keep talking Quinn. Tell me what happened." Other EMT's started to arrive on the scene and take care of the other victims of the accident as Finn and Rory sped off with Quinn strapped into the back. Rory was driving as Finn stayed in the back with Quinn, trying to keep her awake. She might have humiliated him and given him a massive relationship complex, but it was his job to keep her alive until the doctors could take care of her. He set up the machinery and tried to talk to her to keep her awake.

"I was working late," she said, her eyes glazed over in pain. "There was black ice. . ." Her voice was soft and she was losing energy, fast.

"It's going to be okay, Quinn, we're almost there." There had once been a time where Quinn was the epitome of beauty for Finn, but that had been a long time ago. Now as he looked down at Quinn's battered body, all he felt was sadness for her plight, and the determination to get her the help she needed. He didn't know if she had any internal injuries and he was worried about her possibly having a concussion or_ worse._

"You saved me," she said, her eyes fluttering dangerously as her voice became weaker and weaker.

"We're pulling into the hospital right now," Rory called from the front seat. "Let's move!" He parked the car and Finn scrambled to get Quinn ready as he opened up the back doors and unloaded her from the ambulance. They wheeled her into the familiar emergency room, where he and the night staff were very well acquainted with one another. Handing her over to the ER staff, he watched as Quinn disappeared from his sight past the heavy double doors of the ER.

"Page Dr. Schuester!" He said to one of the nurses at the ER station. Finn remembered the head of the neurology department quite well from his time at McKinley as a porter. "He would want to know about this," Finn couldn't help but feel worried over Quinn's health, and as her boss Dr. Schuester would know the best options for her.

"What should we do now?" Rory asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets as Finn stared at the ER wing in desperation.

"I'm calling Rachel," he said reaching for his phone. He knew that there was nothing she could do for Quinn at the moment, but he needed her positive energy and optimism right now and he didn't know who else to call. He had to deal with crisis on a daily basis but he knew Quinn. He thought he loved her, in what felt like another lifetime. That _meant_ something to him, even after their rocky past.

She picked up on the third ring, her voice sounding heavy and tired. "Finn? Is that you?" He must have woken her up; it was already well past her bedtime.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, babe, but it's an emergency. I'm at the hospital."

She sounded much more alert now. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rachel. I'm not calling about me. I just pulled Quinn out a three car pile up and it doesn't look good." The other line was silent and he felt guilty for disturbing her so late in the night.

"I'll be right there," she replied after a few moments. "Don't move an inch until I get there."

"I told them to call Dr. Schuester, but I don't know what else to do. . ." he said trailing off.

"Just stay right there, Finn. I'm coming. I love you," she said, and he could sense from the tone of her voice that she was trying to rush out of the house.

"I love you too, Rachel." He hung up the phone and started to pace the emergency room floor, waiting for someone to give him answers. He informed the nurses about Quinn's car accident and tried to provide them with all the information that he could.

Rachel showed up in record time, meeting him in the ER with a fierce hug and a grim set to her jaw. He saw Dr. Schuester walk right past him and enter the ER without speaking to anyone. He was usually an amiable man, with a kind smile and bright eyes, but right now he looked quite grave as he entered the ER accompanied by some other colleagues. Instead of focusing on Quinn, Finn turned his attention to the woman in his arms and gave her a grateful kiss.

"Thank you for coming," he said affectionately. "I didn't know what else to do and I have to eventually go back to work but I just needed to see you. . ."

"I know, Finn," she stared at him with patient eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll stay as long as I have to. You don't have to worry."

"But you have work tomorrow. . . ."

"I work _here_," she emphasized with a smile, "I'll figure something out."

"She might have a severe head injury," he said solemnly. "And some internal bleeding as well."

"Let's hope not," she insisted. "This hospital is filled with talented doctors and surgeons who will be able to help her get better." He pulled her in for a hug, happy that he'd trusted his instincts and called her. Rory stood to the side and gave him a thumbs up as he watched them be affectionate. Before he could say anything else, Dr. Schuester exited the emergency room and immediately approached them with an air of friendly professionalism.

"Finn, right?" Dr. Schuester said, sticking out a hand for him to shake. "I think we've met before."

"Yes, sir. I used to be a porter here."

"Ah yes, I remember. Good Evening, Rachel." They were well acquainted, since Rachel saw a number of Dr. Schuester's clients. "Thank you for calling me down here right away. This is a real tragedy that we have on our hands."

"How is she, Doctor?"

"Well, as for now she's stable, but there was some head trauma that could become serious. The pressure is slowly building up in her brain and she slipped into a coma while on the operating table." Rachel gasped as he held her tightly. "We do have a lot of hope for her recovery, but there might be some damage to some parts of her brain."

"If there is anything I can do to help, Doctor, please don't hesitate to ask." Finn knew that Rachel had a rocky working relationship with Quinn, but she still offered her help freely.

"I appreciate your offer, Rachel, and I plan on holding you to that. Music therapy might have a lot of benefits for her depending on the damage and we need to keep every option available." With a warm smile, he placed a hand on Finn and Rachel's shoulders and gripped them lightly. "Now get going. There's nothing that you two can do for her now, and you're only giving yourself more stress by hanging around. She will be taken care of and you can check in on her in the morning."

"Thank you, Doctor," Rachel said, and the kind neurologist left them as Rory and Finn walked Rachel to her car. "This is terrible," she moaned as Rory left the two of them alone by her little Chevy. "I feel so bad for her."

"I know, I couldn't believe it was her when I pulled her out of the car." She looked up at him with wide eyes, filled with an emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Wait, you're the one that saved her?"

"Well, yeah, I was just doing my job. There were a bunch of other people there, too." Rubbing his neck in embarrassment, he felt awkward as she shook her head and stared at him in awe.

"You're a real hero, Finn," she said softly, a certain sadness in her voice that he couldn't place as she gave him a kiss and climbed into her car. "And when Quinn wakes up, she'll know it too." He was stunned speechless as she drove off without another word, leaving him alone in the parking lot with Rory and a mess of emotions raging through his head.

He really didn't want to finish this night shift.

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<p>

Please review!


	12. A Jealous Love

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: A Jealous Love<strong>

* * *

><p>When Rachel walked into the hospital the morning after Quinn's accident there was such a commotion throughout the staff that Rachel immediately thought something had happened to Quinn during the night. People were running around looking anxious and she had never seen so many people in suits walking around the main floor. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night after she'd gotten home, and the look of worry in Finn's eyes had been haunting her all night. She immediately ran to the nurses station, spotting Santana and rushing over to see why everyone was so stressed out.<p>

"What's the matter with everyone today?" She asked. "Why does everyone look so stressed out?"

"Haven't you heard?" Santana asked with a smirk. "Some big hotshot donor to the hospital is coming today. He's giving us enough money to get an entire wing named after him. It's a really big deal."

"Oh," she breathed, feeling a bit of her stress ease away. She thought it had been something serious. "How's Quinn doing?"

"Well, she's stable. She hasn't woken up yet but there wasn't any internal bleeding. Just the head trauma, but it seems that the swelling is going down a bit. We're monitoring her closely."

"Please let me know if anything changes in her condition, Santana. I appreciate it." Before Rachel could leave, Santana held on to her wrist, keeping her in place.

"Listen, I don't mean to be a gossip. . ."

"Yes you do," she interrupted brusquely. "You love gossip."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Santana continued. "Well, I do love to ruin people's lives, but I'm telling you this as a warning, not because I'm trying to be vicious."

She sighed deeply. "What's the matter, Santana?"

"Well, when I came in this morning to start my shift, Finn was here." The hairs stood up on the back of Rachel's neck as her words sunk in. "He had come after his shift ended to check up on Quinn at like, 4:30 AM." Her voice was sympathetic, and Rachel tried to chase the creeping sense of suspicion away as she defended her man.

"Finn has a big heart, Santana. He was the one to pull her out of the car accident and he's obviously worried about her," she rationalized. "As much as it pains me to admit it, they have a bit of a history together and I can understand his need to make sure she's okay. There's really nothing to worry about."

"I'm just warning you," Santana said, releasing her arm and returning to her station. "I know Finn's a good guy and everything, but men are not to be trusted. You know it as well as I do, which is one of the perks of being a lesbian. You don't have to deal with male BS anymore."

"Thanks for the heads up, Santana, but I love Finn and I trust him. We're all worried about Quinn and we have to do whatever we can to help."

Shaking her head, Santana grabbed her files and walked off. "Don't say I didn't warn you," was her last comment as Rachel continued towards her therapy wing. Settling herself down for a moment, she tried to ignore her conversation with Santana and focus on her work. She knew in her heart that there was nothing to be jealous about in regards to Finn and Quinn because Finn loved her, and would never hurt her.

She allowed that thought to bring her solace as she went through the motions of her day, working with her clients and chatting with their doctors. Finn had texted her in the late morning asking her if he could take her out for an early dinner and she was thrilled to find out that her last patient of the day canceled so they would be able to spend some decent time alone together. It was just the news she'd wanted to hear and brightened her spirits considerably, chasing any lingering doubt from that morning away.

She knew that she had more than enough reason to be jealous of Finn and Quinn's relationship; he had been practically in love with her when they'd met and it had taken him months to get over their failed, humiliating date. She had left him with a crippling case of self-doubt that he was still trying to get over, and Rachel still sometimes compared their looks, but she knew she had to just get over their rocky past and focus on the present. She just had to except the fact that Finn was a kind and generous person to everyone in his life, even selfish, stuck up neurologists in comas.

Throughout the day, the hospital became more and more crowded as the mystery donor made his rounds around the different wings. She was just about to clock out for the afternoon and meet with Finn when the parade of administrators made their way through the therapy wing, shaking hands and snapping pictures with every doctor and patient available. Rachel was hoping to escape unnoticed since she wasn't a fan of hospital politics, but she lost herself in the crowd of people as she was trying in vain to make her exit.

Suddenly an arm landed around her shoulders, pulling her next to a man in a sharp gray suit as dozens of lights flashed around her. She was disoriented and dizzy from being pushed around and snapped at, so she was testy when she finally turned to the man who had so unceremoniously pulled her in for an unwanted photo-op.

"If you'll excuse me, sir, I'm trying to make it to a dinner date," she tried to pull away but the man kept his hold on her shoulders rather tightly.

"Ah my dear, I wasn't aware that we had plans for the night," the voice that filled her senses was too familiar to ignore as she immediately pulled away from the stranger who held her so intimately. When she looked up into his eyes, she realized with a silent scream that the man in front of her was no stranger. Standing in front of her in the flesh was her ex-fiancé, Jesse St. James, staring at her with the same icy blue eyes that haunted her nightmares.

"Jesse?" She said, horrified. She willed her body to move but she was still surrounded by cameras, administrators and the fiancé from hell. She caught people staring at her in her periphery, so she knew she had to act civil, but the shock was almost too much to ignore. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make a donation to a hospital in need," he said softly, removing his arm from her shoulders so he could hold her hand gently in his. There had been a time when his touch had sent shivers down her spine in pleasure, but now it made her skin crawl in disgust. "Especially one that has been so kind to you," he said with a smile.

"You mean the only hospital that would hire me after you made it practically _impossible_," she hissed, seething with rage but trying to keep her voice low so no one could overhear her. She pulled her hand away as gently as possible and he forced a smile.

"Now dear, can't we talk about this?"

"No," she said, her voice allowing no argument. "We can't talk about this. Not now, not ever. I don't even know how you found me."

"You sent me back the ring, remember? You said you were working at a local hospital and I tracked you down using the return address."

"Yeah, and my letter should have been a sign that I didn't want to see you. Didn't you even read the note I wrote?"

"Of course I did, but I wanted to speak to you in person, I thought I deserved-"

_"You deserve nothing!"_ She screamed, and the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them was sliced in half by Rachel's adamant yelling. Every eye in the therapy wing was on her and Jesse as red hot flames licked at her face from embarrassment. "Come on," she said, pulling him out of earshot and into her empty office, where she closed the door behind her and locked it with a deep sigh.

"Well, your office is definitely bigger than what I'd imagined but it really fits you," he said amicably as she turned to face him.

"Don't even bother with the pleasantries, Jesse. I don't want them nor do I need them."

"I'm simply trying to give you a compliment," he said stiffly.

"A compliment? You've never given me a compliment in all the years I've known you, it's too late to start now."

"I beg to differ," he countered.

"Then you're wrong," she retorted immediately. "What are you doing in Lima, Jesse? Trying to get me kicked out of another hospital?"

"On the contrary, my dearest. I wish to provide your hospital with a little gift in your name. Think of it as your wedding present; we can even name it the _Rachel St. James Pavilion _if you want."

"You're delusional," she said, rolling her eyes and trying not to gag. "Do you not understand that we are no longer engaged? What part of me mailing you the ring didn't you get?"

"The part where you said you were seeing another guy," he said, his voice as icy as his eyes. "Don't you think you're moving on pretty fast for someone who was just engaged to be married?"

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe that she was actually conversing with the man who had hurt her so badly last year. The man she would have been married to if he hadn't kicked her out of the apartment. In retrospect, it was probably the best thing to ever happen to her. She was finally free of this man and she no longer had to deal with his demands or attitude.

"You have some nerve standing there and demanding an explanation from me for something that has nothing to do with you anymore." With her hands on her hips, she had never been so defiant against Jesse, and the confidence coursed through every vein inside of her. "Face it, Jesse, I don't care about you anymore, I don't love you anymore, and I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I'm sure the hospital appreciated the donation, but you and the J_esse St James Pavilion_ can go and kiss my ass."

"But Rachel, I want us to be together again," he said, now pleading with her. "I was wrong to kick you out. I was wrong to listen to my parents and I just want to give us another chance."

"It's too late for that, Jesse. I'm with a man who loves me and takes care of me in a way that you never could. Who understands me in a way that you never will. It was hard for me to get over you, I'll admit it, but now it's your turn to get over me. We're done, Jesse."

"I opened up a private practice," he said, getting desperate as she sighed with anger. "There's enough room for you to open up your own therapy studio if you want." It had always been her dream to own her own practice but she saw right through his empty promises and held her head up high.

"You just can't stand to have someone say 'no' to you, huh?" Shaking her head sadly, she was more than proud of herself for standing up to her one-time fiancé. It felt liberating and energizing as confidence coursed through her. Grabbing her bag, her resolve was set as she headed towards the door, desperately wanting to see Finn and escape the icy glare of her ex. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way, Jesse, but you lost your chance. Nothing you could ever say will change my mind on this. Have fun with your fund-raisers and charity dinners, but leave me out of this." She opened up her office door to leave and immediately came face-to-face with Finn, who looked like he was about to knock on the door.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," he said warmly as he leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. She stared at him in horror while she caught Jesse smirking from her periphery and knew that she had a disaster on her hands. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um. . . "

"Rachel, I never knew you to be so rude!" Jesse was immediately at her side, pushing forward so he could hold out a hand for Finn to shake. Her boyfriend startled, seemingly unaware that there was someone else in the room with them. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new boyfriend?" Finn eyes him warily with a great sense of distaste as he squinted at her ex.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Jesse St. James," he said with relish as he shook Finn's hand. Rachel could see his jaw clench from where she was standing and watched as his grip tightened. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same," Finn said stiffly.

"Jesse, we really have to get going," she rushed, pulling Finn's hand from Jesse's before he tried to break it. "Take care." Finn wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders tightly as he led her out of the office.

"I'll be seeing you, Rachel," he called after her, and she didn't know if it was a promise or a threat. Finn was dangerously quiet as he led her out to his car, but his grip on her never went slack. When they made it to the car and he still hadn't said a word she tried to talk to him before she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Finn, I swear to you, I had no idea that he was going to be at the hospital today. He just tracked me down and showed up . . . " He cut her off with a swift kiss on the lips, a deep passionate kiss that shocked her so much she didn't even take a breath of air beforehand. By the time he broke apart from the kiss she was almost lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. "Finn?" she asked, touching her lips lightly.

"I hate him," he said it so low that she almost didn't hear him. "I should have recognized him from the second that I saw that smirk." He looked down at her and his eyes were guarded. "Please give me a reason to punch that guy in the face."

"Finn, _no_" she emphasized, her voice severe. "Jesse is a very powerful guy with enough money to make both of our lives hell. I don't want to provoke him, and he knows that I'm not interested so let's just leave it alone. After he makes his donation to the hospital he'll be gone from our lives forever." Tugging on his sleeve, she pulled him down for another kiss, but this time she was in control as she nipped on his bottom lip, sucking it in-between her teeth as he gently moaned into her mouth. She wanted to believe her own words of comfort, but deep down she couldn't get over her fear that Jesse was serious about his pursuit. No matter what he tried to do, nothing was going to pull her away from her man. "Come on, let's get going before you're late for work."

* * *

><p>He couldn't focus at all during dinner now that the wicked blue eyes of his enemy were burned into his brain. It was one thing having to compete with at the memory of Rachel's ex-fiancé, but now that he knew what he was truly up against he couldn't help but worry. he had to admit that Jesse was intimidating in his expensive suit and shiny shoes, but Finn had a good four inches on him, plus an extra twenty or thirty pounds. If things between them got physical at least he knew he had a chance.<p>

But he had to stop thinking like that before Rachel thought he was some kind of animal. She was sitting across from him, deep in thought, and Finn couldn't help but wonder whether or not she was thinking about him or Jesse. This was going to drive him mad, he was sure of it.

"How's your salad?" He asked, trying to make conversation at the strangely quiet table. Things between them were never this strained or awkward and he didn't like it. Rachel barely looked up from her plate a she answered.

"Fine."

"So how do you think he found you?" He asked simply, the thought bugging him. As far as Finn was concerned Jesse didn't even know where Rachel lived, so how could he have tracked her down. Maybe her dads had given him the address? Just when he thought he had finally won them over. . .

"What?" She asked, the lettuce hanging off of her fork.

"The last time I checked he didn't even know where you lived," Jesse had sent the boxes to her parents house for that reason, so how did he know she lived in Lima now? "So how did he track you all the way to Lima?" Rachel started to look panicked as she shoved the food in her mouth as a distraction. "Rachel," he added, noting her odd behavior. "What's going on?"

"Finn," she gulped, swallowing down her food and staring up at him with guilty eyes. "There's something that I didn't tell you about the packages he sent me." Folding her napkin, she placed it down next to her plate and he noticed her hands shaking.

"What is it, Rachel?"

She hesitated before answering. "He sent me a note, with my engagement ring inside of it. He wanted me to go back to Cleveland and marry him." To say that Finn was shocked was the understatement of the century as he struggled to remain calm. His heart was racing, his fists were clenched in anger, and it took every ounce of self-control that he had not to chase Jesse down and pummel him.

"You can't be serious, Rachel." He said, incredulous. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought I had gotten rid of him again!" She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I sent him back the ring and he got my information from the return address. I told him I was seeing someone and he still tracked me down. I had no idea he was so adamant to get me back."

"Well, obviously he is!" He said loudly as some of the other patrons in the bistro turned to stare at them.

"Finn, please don't yell," she begged as he struggled to remain in control of his emotions.

"I'm gonna kill him," he threatened darkly. "You said your dad was a lawyer, right? Do you think he would be able to keep me out of jail if I killed the bastard?"

"Finn, don't!" He could see the tears filling her eyes from his spot across the table and the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. He couldn't possibly deal with both his and her raging emotions at the same time. "Please. I begged him to leave me alone. I told him I was in love with another man but he refuses to acknowledge that."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" He said, turning his anger on his girlfriend because she was there and Jesse wasn't.

"Because I didn't want you to react like this! I was afraid of what you would do, kind of like what's happening right now."

"You should have told me about the ring," he said stubbornly.

"Why should it matter?" she asked, desperate as she reached her hand out and entwined her fingers in his. "I told him that I didn't want him anymore. I told him that I was in love with a man who made me happy and he still chose not to respect my decision. He hasn't changed and he never will, and if you think that I would ever leave you for him then you're more insecure than I thought because Jesse could never make me happy. All I want is you."

Her truthful confession calmed him down considerably as her fingertips grazed across his knuckles. Some of the stress from before eased out of him when he remembered just how badly Rachel resented her ex. Was there really any competition between the two men when Finn knew that Rachel loathed Jesse? Was there really any reason to be jealous anymore?

_The money,_ his brain added. _The power. The promise of a wealthy future._

_So what,_ his heart countered. _She doesn't love him, she loves you, doofus. _For some reason the voice in his head sounded a lot like Rory, which reminded him of the fact that his shift started in less than a half hour. He needed to get Rachel home so he could get to the station and start working.

"You really love me more than him?" He said, his face pinking in embarrassment at his pathetic question. When he saw the small cherubic smile pull up Rachel's cheeks he knew he had the answer.

"There's really no competition," she said. "You're the one that I want, Finn," she said with a wink and Finn signaled the waiter for their check as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"I love you," he said. "And just the thought of that asshole here in Lima just pisses me off so badly."

"I know," she said as the couple exited the bistro hand in hand. "I don't want him here either, but I can handle myself when it comes to Jesse St James. Maybe it would be best if you stayed away from the hospital for a while until we're sure that he's gone."

"Well I would but I want to keep visiting Quinn. She's stabilizing but I'm worried about possible brain damage." Sure, he and Quinn had a rocky past together, but she was hurt and needed support. Rachel was oddly quiet as he helped her into the car. It wasn't until they were halfway back to her apartment when she spoke again.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her.

"Who?" He asked, confused and caught off guard.

"Quinn," she admitted quietly. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No," was his immediate and emphatic answer he saw her frown in his periphery and he said it once more. "No, Rachel. Anything I ever felt for Quinn went away a long time ago."

"You saved her life," she said simply. "I know you visited her after your shift last night."

He gulped nervously as shame made his face burn crimson. "How did you know about that?"

"Santana saw you this morning when she started her shift," she said with her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "For someone who has no feelings for her, you're sure being suspicious."

"I was doing my job, Rachel. I couldn't just let her die there because she dumped me after a bad date." There was nothing he hated more than fighting with Rachel but he could tell that things were spiraling out of control. "You're being jealous for no reason."

"Excuse me?" She shrieked loudly. "I'm being jealous for no reason? You just screamed at me in the middle of the restaurant over Jesse and then you turn around and call me jealous?" He pulled up in front of her apartment and he didn't want to leave her while they were in the middle of a fight, but he had to get to work and he had no time to fix this problem now. She quickly gathered her things and exited the car, but not before she made her final statement. "Maybe I have reasons to be jealous, Finn. I love you more than anything but our schedules are making it really hard for us to have a relationship and to be honest, we spent more time together when we were just friends than we do now. I miss you," he could see the glossy sheen of her tears and all he wanted to do was find some way to fix this but he couldn't. Right now his schedule was non-negotiable and even though he was trying to fit her into his life, it just wasn't enough anymore. "I just hope you miss me too."

She slammed the door and went into her apartment without another word, and all he could do was stare at her retreating figure with a heavy burden of shame in his heart. Of course he missed spending time with her; he missed waking up next to her in the mornings and sleeping in late with her body tucked in close. He missed wasting away the afternoons with video games and lazy, passionate sex. He missed the tickles and the kisses and the playful passion they shared together. He even missed doing his laundry.

It just wasn't worth it anymore, he thought to himself as he drove solemnly to work. Being an EMT was supposed to be an investment for their future, but so far all it brought them was bickering and stress. His sleep schedule was shot to shit and he was exhausted all the time. Was it really worth all the anxiety it brought into their lives? Sure, Finn felt happy and accomplished, but the strain on his relationship with Rachel was basically canceling it out.

He needed to fix this. There was nothing left to prove to Rachel now that he knew that Jesse was no longer a threat to him and their relationship. He was going to speak to his boss about his schedule and figure something out. The night shift just wasn't working for him anymore.

The other problem he had to deal with was Quinn. He was being honest when he told Rachel that he didn't have feelings for her anymore but he couldn't help but feel responsible for her after her accident. All he wanted to do was make sure that she was okay, and visiting her at the hospital was the only way to do that. When he knew that she was going to pull through he was going to stop visiting her. He made it a promise to himself as he and Rory started their long and arduous night shift.

He was exhausted by the time his shift had finished, and as he drove past the hospital he couldn't help but wonder about Quinn's condition and whether or not she had woken up. Turning into the parking lot, he saw Santana's car and knew to avoid the nurses station so she couldn't tattle on him again. He knew that hiding things from Rachel was wrong, but he had to make sure Quinn was alright so he could forget about her and move on. Quickly maneuvering through the familiar halls, he made his way to her room, where she was still resting quietly.

He stood there for a moment and stared at the girl he had once loved. She was hooked up to various machines and there was a thick strip of gauze wrapped around her head. Her face was bruised, but he could still see the beauty peeking from underneath. He knew that she would heal though, and she truly was a beautiful girl, but their past together was too painful to forget as he nodded once and turned to leave the room. She was going to be fine. There really was no reason to come here anymore.

"Hello?" A small, quiet voice could be heard behind him, and he froze when the voice called out again. "Where am I?" Finn turned around slowly, just in time to see Quinn's eyes flutter open slowly, cloudy and filled with confusion.

"Quinn?" She squinted at him in the dark as he approached the bed. "You're awake?"

"What happened?" She said, drowsily. He could hear the ache in her tone and he knew that she was probably in a lot of pain.

"You were in a car accident, Quinn. You've been in a coma for about 24 hours."

"Finn?" She said, finally recognizing him as she peered up at him from her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was the EMT who pulled you out of the car. Let me go get a nurse." Before he could leave she reached up and weakly tried to grab his wrist.

"Please don't leave me," she begged, her voice still faint and shaky. With a deep sigh, he tugged his hand away gently.

"Don't worry, Quinn, I'll be right back. I promise," he knew it was a mistake the moment he said it, but she looked so lost and alone laying there in her hospital bed, and he couldn't just leave her like this. Part of him was just aching to leave; he had fulfilled his obligations to her now that he knew she was okay, and if Rachel knew that he was here again she would be furious. However, he took his chances as he ran to the nurses station, only to come face-to-face with a sneering Santana Lopez.

"What are you doing here so early again?" She emphasized darkly. "Getting a head start on visiting hours?"

"Quinn is awake," he said simply. "And I would appreciate it if you'd stop putting ideas in my girlfriend's head. All I'm doing is making sure that Quinn is okay."

Sure," she scoffed. "That's what all men say, right before they're about to cheat on their girlfriends." She was about to pass by him when he placed an arm out in front of her to keep her in place.

"I would never cheat on Rachel, Santana. _Ever_." His voice was as severe as he could make it as she looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"Okay, Lurch, I get it. . . ." she trailed off and tried to get around him but he stood his ground.

"I'm serious, Santana, I wouldn't cheat on her, but we've been having some relationship problems so I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her that I was here."

"So you love her, you trust her, but you're still going to lie to her about this?" Shaking her head, she maneuvered her way around him and walked towards Quinn's room. "Boyfriend of the year," she muttered darkly as he followed close behind her. All he had to do was keep his promise to Quinn, see her once more, and then he was done with her for good.

"Where is he?" he could hear Quinn calling from inside of her room as the doctors and nurses piled in. "I want to see Finn," she demanded once more and he took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Quinn," he said softly as he approached the bed. She instantly looked happier once he came into view and he knew that he needed to just say his goodbyes and leave. "The doctors are going to take really good care of you now. You're in great hands."

"I'll be seeing you again, right?" She asked, her vibrant hazel eyes shining in the fluorescent lighting of her hospital room. He could see Santana sneer at him as she was checking her blood pressure and he hoped that Rachel stayed blissfully unaware of this entire endeavor. "Tomorrow?"

He shook his head sadly, just wanting to go home and sleep off his long and tiring shift. "I don't think so, Quinn. You need to get your rest and start working towards getting better. There's nothing I can do to help you now."

"Please, Finn," she begged with her eyes. "Remember when you said that you wanted a second chance with me? Maybe this could be it," Santana was openly staring at him now with a blazing fire in her eyes and Finn knew he had to run as far away from the hospital as possible.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I have to go. Feel better." He practically sprinted from the room after that, not even pausing to say goodbye to Santana, who was still glaring daggers at Finn as he left the room. If Santana told Rachel about what had just happened with Quinn then their relationship might just implode. It was bad enough that he was still struggling with his own jealousy problems, he didn't need Rachel to have doubts about their relationship as well. In fact, he wanted to see Rachel so badly that instead of going home and falling into his bed he drove immediately to her apartment, not even caring that it was close to 5am and no one was even awake yet.

The apartment was eerily silent as he entered, making sure to walk as quietly as possible so he didn't wake his brother. Tiptoeing towards Rachel's door, he opened it slowly, wincing at the creaky noises that were coming from the hinges. The room was still pitch black but his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see the silhouette of her sleeping frame resting comfortably on the bed.

He stripped off his clothes without another word, standing over her and watching her face as she slept. It looked so peaceful and relaxed; completely opposite from the last time he'd seen her with crumpled features and the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. Pulling back the sheets, he slipped into the bed next to her, and as he wrapped his arms around her sleeping body she began to stir.

"Shh, it's just me, Rachel," he whispered as she sunk into his embrace.

"Finn?" She asked sleepily. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Go back to sleep, Rach. You have plenty of time before you have to wake up." She yawned deeply and he could feel the fatigue crash over him in waves after a day of complete exhaustion. They might not have a lot of time to rest together, but Finn was going to take advantage of every second he could spend with her until she had to leave for work.

"I'm sorry about the fight from before," she whispered, burying herself into his arms and fighting against the pull of sleep. "I love you so much, Finn."

"I'm sorry too, Rachel," he kissed her forehead once, pulling her in as close as their bodies would allow as the exhaustion became too strong to fight against. "Just go to sleep and when you wake up it will all feel like a bad dream."

* * *

><p><em>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<em>

_Don't stop reviewin'!_


	13. Sick Love

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Happy Holidays to all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Sick Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel felt like she was still in a dream when she woke up the next morning sleeping next to Finn. She knew it definitely wasn't a weekend since her alarm was blaring all around her, but his body was still wrapped around hers tightly as she fell backwards into his embrace. When was the last time she'd had this luxury on a weekday? She couldn't even remember as she maneuvered herself around to face him, gently stroking his cheek with her knuckles. He stirred slightly, tightening his hold on her as he groaned audibly.<p>

"Don't get up now babe," he said, his voice husky and thick with sleep. "Take the day off and go back to bed."

"You know I can't," she said sadly, trying to pull away from him but failing as the warmth of his body started to lull her back to sleep. "It's Friday and I have a full set of clients today."

"They can reschedule," he argued, kissing her forehead and trailing his lips down the side of her face as she giggled lightly. "Take a special three-day weekend for yourself. I want you to stay. Please?"

"No," she finally said after a few more moments of blissful torture. Pulling out of his arms she reached over and shut off her alarm as the room became silent once more. "You know I can't just call out of work unless it's an emergency."

"This _is_ an emergency," he whined as she turned on her bedroom lights and blinded him accidentally. "I _need_ you," was his muffled response as he covered his face with a pillow to block out the light.

"I know, baby," she agreed, reaching over to move the pillow and place her lips on his in a short yet affectionate kiss. "I need you too, but not today." She tried to move away from the bed so she could use the bathroom and get ready, but he gently held her arm and kept her in place.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said sleepily, peeking up at her. "I decided not to visit Quinn anymore." She sat down at the edge of the bed, shocked that he'd changed his mind.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not worth the fighting and the stress and I know deep down that she'll be fine at the hospital. Checking up on her isn't going to magically make her better." She was so grateful for Finn's change of heart that she seriously reconsidered climbing into bed with him and ditching work altogether. However, the responsible part of her brain was screaming at her to get ready for work so she kissed the back of Finn's hand and stood up from her spot on the bed.

"Thank you, Finn. You don't know how much this means to me."

His eyes were fluttering shut again and she knew he had to get back to sleep. "I love you, Rachel. I don't want us to fight anymore."

"Me neither. I'm so glad it's finally the weekend so we can have some time with one another." She was looking forward to a pleasant weekend alone with Finn, and wanted the opportunity to talk to him about the problems in their relationship. She was serious about what she had said to him the night before and needed the chance to fix them. "Now get back to sleep, Finn. You need your rest."

"I'll stop by the hospital later. We can do lunch in the cafeteria." She smiled as she grabbed her clothing and walked towards the bathroom to change.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you later." She exited the bedroom only to find Kurt in the kitchen brewing coffee. She poured herself a huge cup and downed it as she sped into the bathroom.

"You're not ready yet?" Kurt asked from the other side of the bathroom door. "Did your alarm ring this morning?"

"Finn decided to come over after his shift ended. He was trying to get me to call in sick today."

"So why the hell aren't you still in bed?" He laughed.

"Because unlike you, my life isn't controlled by sex. I have responsibilities and I plan on fulfilling them all."

"Ah, Rachel, you really are quite the rare breed. Hurry up before we're late." She rushed to finish getting ready and she and Kurt made it to work exactly on time. The hospital was almost as hectic as it had been the day before and for a moment she thought that Jesse had made another donation, or something else to make Rachel's life even more of a living hell.

"What's going on?" She asked Puck, who was speeding through the main floor in a rush.

"The Ice Queen is awake," he yelled behind him as he quickly turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. She was relieved that Quinn had pulled through her ordeal, but knew that Quinn's' struggle had only just begun. She said her goodbyes to Kurt and made her way up to the therapy wing, where she opened up her office and printed out her daily itinerary. For some reason, her final afternoon session was blocked off, and she got a phone call from Dr. Schuester before she could go back and check her original plans in her agenda.

"Good morning, sir, how can I help you?"

"Good morning, Rachel, I have some important matters that need to be discussed. It's about Dr. Fabray."

"I heard she woke up from the coma, Doctor. What's the diagnosis?"

"Well, she was lucky not to have any internal bleeding, but the head trauma was significant. She's having problems with some motor functions and balance and I cleared off a block in your schedule this afternoon so you can work with her and see what kind of techniques we can use in her therapy."

Her blood turned into ice in her veins. "Sir, is Quinn going to be one of my clients from now on?"

"Yes, Ms. Berry, I'm trusting you to look after her during therapy sessions and I have high expectations for her progress." This was like living in a nightmare. Quinn had pulled almost every single one of her patients from Rachel's care in the past because she didn't believe it was an essential therapeutic method. How was she going to be able to help her? "I'll be stopping by with her this afternoon for a little while. I'm really hoping that the two of you will cultivate a mutually beneficial working relationship together."

She was so stunned she could barely find the right words to say as her new schedule finally made sense. "Of course sir. I'll see you later." She hung up the phone and almost banged her head on the desk in frustration.

Finn was right. She really should have stayed in bed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, now repeat the same beats as I did while keeping up with the pace," the blonde rolled her eyes at her with a frown while Rachel struggled to stay calm. The past half an hour had been tough enough and they still had so much time left in their session. Quinn refused to follow directions. "Start with C and work your way up. . ."<p>

"I know how to do it," she snapped angrily.

"Well then do it," she replied tersely, losing patience. "Dr. Schuester wants to know your progress and I can't report back anything positive if you don't cooperate."

"This is ridiculous," Quinn snapped. "I shouldn't even be here."

"Well that's not up to me, that's up to your doctor. I'm here to help but I can't do that if you're not willing to help yourself."

Glaring at her defiantly, Quinn pulled her upper lip into a sneer before staring at the xylophone in front of her. "Where do I begin again?" she conceded stubbornly.

"Right here," she said, pointing to the proper note as Quinn played the beats that Rachel had modeled for her. Her reflexes and timing were off, and she noted it in her file.

"My head hurts," Quinn complained after repeating the exercises twice more. The wrapping on her head was thick and a deep bruise tattooed the left side of her face.

"You'll be able to rest soon," Rachel said as she pulled out her maracas for a rhythm exercise. "We have 20 minutes left."

"I want my pain meds. _Now_," she demanded, her eyes narrowing into slits of anger as Rachel sighed.

"I'll call the nurses, hold on." She grabbed the phone and dialed the nurses station, hearing Santana's voice on the other end.

"What is it?" was her casual greeting.

"Santana, it's Rachel in Therapy 2. Quinn is asking for her pain meds, can someone bring them down?"

"Um, well, her chart says it's time," she stuttered, her voice sounding uncharacteristically nervous. "But I'm the only one at the station."

"I really hate bothering you Santana, but if it says she gets her meds now, then we should really give them to her."

"Fine," she huffed, sounding more like herself. "I'll be right there." Rachel hung up the phone, Quinn's silhouette in her periphery as she noticed how melancholy the neurologist was. She could understand her frustration; normally Quinn was the doctor instead of the patient and the damage to her motor functions was more severe than Rachel had realized. Quinn didn't have the same luxury as most patients; she knew exactly what was wrong with her, and what kind of recovery she was going to have to endure. Rachel could only assume that she was feeling miserable as the blonde stared out of the window with a longing ache in her eyes.

A minute later, Santana arrived with Quinn's pain medication and administered it without even making eye contact with Rachel, which the therapist found odd. Normally she and Santana were friendly with one another but the sassy Latina almost looked nervous as Rachel approached her. Before Santana could sneak out of the office, Rachel pulled her to the side with a frown.

"Is something wrong, Santana?" Rachel asked, noticing as she looked anywhere but her eyes. "How are things with Brittany? Is everything okay between you two?"

Without warning, Santana snapped, shocking Rachel into silence. "Why don't you worry about your own relationship instead of sticking your fat nose into other people's business!" With a deep frown the nurse stomped out of the room, leaving Rachel shocked and confused at Santana's odd behavior. She heard Quinn snicker behind her and hoped that the pain meds had brightened her mood a bit. They still had some time left in their session and Rachel's already sour mood was not improving.

"Here, take these," she said, handing Quinn the maracas as she started to shake them and create a beat. "Try and match my pacing." For a few minutes Quinn actually obliged, frowning when she couldn't sync up to match Rachel's beat. "You're doing great, Quinn."

Rachel had to duck as Quinn threw one of her maracas clear across the room. It hit the far wall with a crash so loud that Rachel winced. "You're such a liar. You think I don't know what's going on inside of my own skull? The pressure in my brain, the extent of the damage? I'm a neurologist, not one of your little autistic kids. Don't patronize me."

"Then stop acting like a child and show some responsibility for yourself," she said defiantly, shocked that the words even escaped her lips. "I know this is hard, but as a neurologist you should know the risks of not participating in therapy and show some consideration for the people who are trying to help you." Rachel picked the maraca off of the floor and handed it back to Quinn who glared at it like it had been dipped in poison. Eventually she took it back and they repeated the exercise until Rachel got a knock on her door.

"Hey babe, I brought you lunch. . .," Rachel looked on in horror as Finn strolled right into the therapy clinic with a brown bag filled with food, spotting Quinn and Rachel together while the blood drained out of his face. Rachel turned to Quinn to gauge her reaction and the look in her eyes could only be described as hero worship.

"Finn!" Quinn said, waving from her spot on the couch and looking happier than Rachel had ever seen. "How did you know that I was going to be here?"

"Um," Finn said, looking horrified as Rachel bit her tongue. "I didn't." He crossed the span of the room and placed the bag of lunch on Rachel's desk. Coming up to her, he draped an arm over Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel and I have been seeing each other for months, Quinn." The blonde looked physically wounded as she started to tap the maraca on the corner of her chair. The sound was making goosebumps rise on Rachel's skin and she just wanted to disappear into Finn's arms forever.

"Finn, I think you should get going. We were in the middle of a session." Finn nodded and went to leave, but Quinn wasn't finished yet.

"It's funny how you forgot to mention that to me when you came to visit." Finn froze in place as Quinn's voice echoes around the therapy room. It was so silent that Rachel could hear her own heart pounding as the atmosphere grew thick with tension. When did he visit her? He didn't have the time before his shift because of their fight, so was it during his shift? Afterwards? Right before he crawled into bed with her? She couldn't think rationally as the pain rippled through her in waves. "No wonder you bolted so fast after I woke up."

Finn's eyes were panicked and Rachel refused to make eye contact with him as she avoided his gaze. She turned to her client, who was still shooting Finn a wicked smirk, and secretly wished she could slap it clear off of her face. "This session is over. I'm calling Puck to bring you back to your room." She moved towards her desk but Quinn's icy response stopped her in her tracks.

"Why doesn't Finn do it? He used to be a porter here, he has plenty of experience and also happens to know where my room is." Shaking her head, she just wanted the both of them out of her sight. She was trying to fight back tears and couldn't let Quinn see her break down like this. She waved them off and grabbed her belongings in a rush.

"Whatever," was her blunt and unprofessional response. She was on escape mode and had to get out of there. Rachel walked out of her office without saying goodbye and Finn chased after her, grabbing her by the wrist to keep her from running. She shook it away and turned to him with a fire in her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice low in the corridors of the hospital. "Just go and take care of Quinn and leave me alone."

"Rachel, wait, I can explain. . .,"

"Explain what?" She seethed. "How you lied to me? How you went to see Quinn then crawled right into my bed immediately afterwards?" She shook her head in disgust and felt sick to her stomach.

"I was just trying to make sure she was okay! She's twisting this whole thing around to make me look bad," the look in his eyes was breaking her heart and she wanted to believe him so badly but she couldn't. Quinn was everything he'd ever wanted and now she was waiting for him to run to her with open arms. How could she compete with that? "You're the girl that I want to be with, Rachel. You have to believe me."

Before she could say anything, a sickly sweet voice carried across the hallway and sent shivers up Rachel's spine. "Aw, is there trouble in paradise?" Jesse's icy blue eyes glared at the couple as he made his way down the corridor. Her already bruised heart felt battered enough, she didn't need any more reminders of her past pain. Without saying another word to anyone, she turned on her heal and ran away from the only two men who she'd ever given her heart to as she finally allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

><p>Finn watched Rachel run away crying with a heavy heart and an intense need to go and comfort her. He had never expected to run into Quinn during one of Rachel's sessions, and now that the truth was out about his visit he felt lower than dirt as he watched her figure disappear around the corridor.<p>

_I did this,_ he thought to himself as his heart clenched in his chest. _I hurt her. I _promised_ her I would never hurt her.  
><em>

"I guess I was right then," came Jesse's blunt retort as Finn snapped back to reality. He had completely forgotten that Jesse was even there and a blinding rage surged through him as he caught the satisfied smirk on his face. "Rachel only pulls her 'diva storm-out's' when she's really pissed."

"Fuck off," Finn said harshly as he faced off against Rachel's ex-fiancé. They were alone for the first time together so any restraint he normally exercised was taken over by anger. "You don't know shit about Rachel, me, or our relationship so back off."

"I definitely know a lover's quarrel when I see one," he retorted. "What did she do this time? Max out your credit card? Redecorate the dining room without your permission? She did that to me once and I cut her off for almost a month." Finn glared at Jesse with open disgust as he shook his head.

"Rachel's not like that. I don't even have a credit card."

"Rachel's not like that?" Jesse repeated with a frown. "Are we talking about the same girl here? Did she even tell you what she did to me when I broke off our engagement?"

"Um, move across the state because you ruined any chance of her ever getting a job in Cleveland?" he replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"She caused over $50,000 dollars worth of damage to my parent's penthouse apartment after shaking up a bottle of red wine and dripping it all over the walls and furniture. Money that I had to pay out of my own pocket. She's lucky that I never sued her for the damages."

"Oh what a Prince you are," Finn replied, his tone scathing. "Should I be angry at her for this? Because I kind of want to give her a high five." Jesse's frown was deep and his upper lip curled in anger as his eyes narrowed.

"I just want to warn you about your girlfriend before you start thinking that she's some sort of perfect angel. I _lived_ with her Finn. I almost married her too and there was a reason why we broke up."

"Yeah, because you're a selfish, elitist asshole."

"No, because she was draining my bank account one shopping spree at a time, especially once we started planning the wedding," he replied evenly. "My parents thought that she was a straight-up gold digger after a while and I was starting to believe them. Did you know that she wanted crystal chandelier centerpieces on every one of the 20 guest tables for the wedding? They were $4500 bucks _a piece_."

He shook the venomous words out of his head and refused to believe them. Money had always been a sore spot for him, especially compared to Jesse's fortune, and he didn't want to cast Rachel in such an unfavorable light. She had always reassured him that money didn't matter to her. Had she been lying to him just to appease him? "Rachel's not like that anymore," he said with assurance. "That kind of stuff doesn't matter to her."

"Whatever you say, Finn," Jesse replied with a shake of his head. "But if you get home to find that she trashed your apartment beyond recognition don't say I didn't warn you." His grin was wicked and smug and he had to resist the urge to punch him.

"Why are you doing this?" Finn asked, exasperated. "You already broke up with her once, so why is it that you want her back now?"

"I miss her," was his immediate response, and Finn could detect no sarcasm or doubt in his tone. "She took care of me and understood me better than anyone, and I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"Yeah, well, you missed your chance with her. Rachel's not some expensive toy you can buy accessories for and put up on a shelf. She's got feelings and goals and dreams and she's made her choice." He looked right into Jesse's cold blue eyes and leveled him with a single glare. _"I'm _the one she wants to be with. You have no idea what we're going through right now in our relationship but it doesn't even matter, because we love each other and we're going to get through it." He scoffed. "You just can't handle the fact that she's happy with someone else."

"She didn't look too happy a couple of minutes ago."

His voice was low and gritty when he spoke again. "_Stay away _from Rachel. She doesn't want to be with you anymore." The two men faced off against one another with hate crackling in the air. "So take your money and your fancy bullshit and get the fuck out of my hometown."

"If it weren't for Rachel I wouldn't even set foot in this prairie shit-hole, so don't flatter yourself."

"I wonder if they're going to write that on the dedication plaque for the _St. James Pavilion_?" Finn seethed.

"I just donated more money to this hospital than you'll make in ten years so you should show some respect." His last retort was like a kick to the chest and Finn's simmering anger was quickly starting to boil over.

"Respect? If you don't stay away from Rachel I'll fuck up your face so badly that no plastic surgeon will _ever _be able to fix it." Jesse looked like he was about to retaliate physically, when all of a sudden a strong hand clamped down on Finn's shoulder, bringing them back to reality.

"Hey buddy! Long time no see!" Finn snapped out of his rage and looked down at the mohawked head of Noah Puckerman, who eyed the two men warily. "Is there an issue here or should I call security down?" He grabbed for his radio but Jesse took a few steps back with his hands raised in innocence.

"There's no reason for that, good sir, I was just leaving." He smiled pleasantly at Puck and Finn curled his hands into tight fists of anger. "I'm the special guest at a fund-raiser this afternoon and I can't keep the administrators waiting." He started to walk away, calling over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall. "I'll be seeing you, Finn." He said it like a threat and Finn wanted nothing more than to run forward and pummel him into oblivion. Puck was there to snap him out of it however, and the porter whistled low as Jesse disappeared around the corner.

"Shit Hudson, I thought you were jealous when _I _was the one flirting with Rachel. That was fucking intense."

"That was Rachel's ex-fiancé." Finn spit through his clenched jaw. "The donor to the hospital who still happens to be in love with her."

"Damn," he whispered low, shaking his head. "It's a good thing I came down here for Quinn or else we would have a massacre on our hands."

"Crap, I forgot all about Quinn!" He had been so caught up in his emotions that he had forgotten all about her in the therapy room. He massaged his temples as he felt a cloying pressure begin to build there.

"What do you mean you forgot about her? Where the hell is Rachel?"

"We had a fight and she stormed off," he sighed, the pressure becoming a full-on headache. "Things between us have been shaky at best."

"Shit, man, do not get me involved. I don't do girlfriend drama, it's not my thing. I'm just here to do my job," he entered the therapy wing and came out with Quinn in a wheelchair. She looked lonely and sad but brightened considerably when she spotted Finn in the hallway.

"Finn! You waited for me!" She said brightly. He sighed deeply as his head continued to pound and approached the wheelchair slowly.

"I'll take her back to her room, Puck. You go take a break or something." Puck raised an eyebrow in confusion while Quinn looked ecstatic.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, dude? I'm heading up there anyway." Puck moved to the side as Finn grabbed onto the handles and started walking Quinn towards the elevator.

"It's alright Puck. Quinn and I need to talk." The smile that Quinn gave him was bright and serene but his heart was filled with dread as they walked slowly towards the elevator. They were quiet for a few moments as the generic hospital scenery passed them by. He had forgotten how relaxing being a porter had been; his job was so stressful these days and working at the hospital had been simple, yet oddly fulfilling. He almost missed it.

Wheeling Quinn back into her bedroom, he helped her out of the wheelchair and back into her bed, fluffing up her pillows and making sure her blankets weren't tangled around her legs. He could see her blinding smile in his periphery and it made his chest ache. There had been a time where he would have paid money to make Quinn smile like that. Now it only filled him with the deepest dread when he thought about what he had to do.

"Are you comfortable, Quinn? Do you need anything?" He asked, preparing himself mentally for what he had to say next.

"No, I'm fine," she said steadily. She reached her hand out to cover his but it just felt _wrong_. He moved his hand and her smile instantly melted into a frown. "What's the matter, Finn?"

"I can't see you anymore, Quinn. I didn't come to the hospital today to see you, I came to see Rachel. She's my girlfriend and we're in love. You have to understand that."

"If you love her so much, why didn't you tell her the truth about visiting me in the hospital last night?" She asked, her voice sickly sweet.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it's too late for that. This is the last time you'll be seeing me, Quinn. I'm not coming back."

"We can have a second chance," she said, her voice becoming desperate. "I know I was mean to you before and I'm sorry, but we can be happy together, Finn! I'm not the same girl I was before, the accident changed me. It made me see things differently now that I know how precious life can be."

"We could never be happy together, Quinn," he said truthfully. "You hurt me in ways that I've never fully gotten over. You ruined my self esteem and really messed me up for a long time. I can't forgive you for that." She looked away from him guiltily and didn't say a word. "I do want to thank you for something, though."

She peeked up at him through her eyelashes. "What is it?"

"If it weren't for you, I never would have pushed myself to become an EMT," he said truthfully. "And I also would have never formed the bond that I have with Rachel. It was heartache that brought us together, but it was love that kept us going strong. It took me a long time to realize that, but it's true, and it's time for the cycle of heartache to end." He patted her on the hand and stood up to leave. "Don't worry, Quinn. You wont be lovesick forever, because there's a guy out there who's perfect for you if you're open-minded enough to see it." She nodded once and Finn could see a light sheen of tears in her eyes. "And from now on, don't give Rachel a hard time during therapy. She's really trying to help you and you have to let her do her job."

"I'll try," she choked out sadly. "You're a great guy, Finn. I'm sorry I never gave you a real chance."

"Feel better, Quinn. Think of this as an opportunity to see the world in a different light. You never know what could happen." Winking once, Finn walked out of the hospital room, leaving Quinn alone in her bed with tears dripping down her cheeks. Hastily wiping them away, she sat in her bed alone, thinking about what Finn had told her, and how she missed out on a guy like him because of her own ignorance. She made a promise to herself right then and there that she wouldn't let her selfish expectations get in the way of meeting the right guy as the afternoon stretched into the early evening.

Her heavy thoughts were interrupted by the porter from before, the sarcastic, loud one with the mohawk. She watched him as he pulled the wheelchair next to her bed, tenderly helping her out of bed and placing her in the chair. She looked up at his flirty, lascivious smile and noticed the shimmer of amusement in his gaze.

"What is it?" She couldn't help but ask as his fingertips grazed her bare legs. Goosebumps prickled on her skin as he winked at her. He was actually_ really_ good looking. . .

"Ill never get tired of picking up beautiful ladies like yourself. It's way better than most of the wrinkly prunes I have to deal with on a daily basis." She smiled at the compliment as he wheeled her out of the room. "They rescheduled your MRI, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not really." She stared at his face and he looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't remember how she knew him. It was the mohawk that triggered her memory as she gazed up at him with recognition and awe. He was one of the many guys she had turned down in the past, she was sure of it. Finn's words from before echoed in her mind and she remembered her own promise to herself as they approached the lab.

"You asked me out once, didn't you?" She asked plainly as the porter looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, I did, and five bucks says you don't even remember my name." She looked away from him sheepishly.

"I owe you five dollars then." He nodded grimly, his lips set in a firm line.

"Well fuck me, I should have bet more," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's Noah, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Puck. I'm sorry I never gave you a chance."

"It's okay, Princess, don't lose sleep over it, it was a long time ago." His blunt response made her feel oddly comforted as he wheeled her into the lab. "I'll be here when you get out, so don't move a muscle until I come back." Quinn couldn't help but smile at Puck as he helped her out of the chair.

"You better," she said, her voice taking on a teasing tone. "I still owe you five dollars, don't I? I hope I have the money in my wallet." She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so carefree and flirty with a guy. It was oddly liberating as Puck grinned at her.

"Oh Blondie, I can think of a few ways you can pay me back." He said, wiggling his eyebrows and actually making her blush. "If you're up for it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep then," she said, laughing at the look of shock on his face as she entered the lab and left him gaping at her in her wake. "I'll see you later," she said with a laugh as she walked away.

She should have stopped being a judgmental bitch ages ago.

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<p>

Don't stop reviewin'!


	14. Love Heals

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Welcome to the final chapter before the epilogue! Hope you enjoyed the angsty ride!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Love Heals<strong>

* * *

><p>She was blinded by tears as she haphazardly stumbled through the hospital; the corridors passed by her in a blur as she quickly made her way out of the therapy wing and right towards the closest exit. Tossing the lunch that Finn had bought her into the trash, all she could think of was the look of panic on Finn's face when he'd been caught, and the look of love that emanated from Quinn's eyes towards her boyfriend while she was standing to the side like a third wheel.<p>

It was almost too much for Rachel to take. She thought that things between her and Finn were serious, but she was very wrong. Finn had been borderline obsessed with Quinn when they'd met; of course he would choose her now that Quinn was the one fawning over him. She should have suspected it all along.

She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't even see Santana when she slammed right into her. Rachel moaned in pain as she rubbed her elbow, but she didn't even respond to Santana's curses and screams as she walked right past her.

"Shit, Berry, what's up your ass today?" Rachel ignored her as she continued on her blind path towards escape. It was only after she made it outside when she realized that she didn't even have a car to get home. She always carpooled with Kurt, but he had over half of his shift left and she needed to get as far away from the hospital as possible. Luckily for her, Santana had followed her outside, still angry over their hallway collision and finally finished with her shift.

"I don't know who you think you're dealing with, Princess, but in Lima Heights you could get shot for what you just did to me, so I would watch it if I were you."

Ignoring her anger, Rachel fought against another onslaught of tears as she hugged herself in the cold winter wind. "Santana, can you drive me home?" She stared at Rachel, incredulous.

"Do I look like your damn chauffeur? I just worked a 10 hour shift!" She roared angrily.

"Did Finn visit Quinn again this morning?" The words were barely a whisper on her lips as Santana's anger visibly shifted into a quiet kind of resentment. "Please, Santana, I have to know. You're the only one who's in early enough to know the truth."

She looked away from Rachel's eyes as she nodded her head, and her heart clenched painfully in her chest as Santana confirmed her worst fears. "I'm sorry, Rachel. He made me promise not to tell you."

That little fact hurt her more than Santana's confession as she slowly nodded her head. "I see." Rachel was quiet and Santana struggled with something to say.

"Do you still need that ride?"

"Sure," she said sadly, resolved to the fact that she had lost the only man she'd ever truly loved to another girl. A girl who was prettier, smarter, and had more money than Rachel ever would. A small tear fell from her eye as she followed Santana back to her car and she sat in the passengers seat in silence while the town of Lima passed her by.

It was uncomfortably quiet in the car, but Rachel didn't feel like speaking to anyone at the moment, let alone Santana and her snarky attitude. She thought Santana had been her friend, but she had just been kidding herself. Everyone she knew in Lima would always be loyal to Finn, even Kurt who was his step-brother. She had no place in Lima, just like Cleveland and Toledo and everywhere else she'd ever lived.

She just didn't belong anywhere. She never had and she never will.

When they arrived at Kurt's apartment Santana looked like she wanted to say something, but Rachel beat her to it. "Thanks for the ride, Santana. I appreciate it," she went to make a quick getaway but Santana held her in place with a firm grip on her wrist.

"Look Berry, I'm sorry. . ." Rachel cut her off rudely as she pulled her hand away.

"You don't have to patronize me, Santana, you were right about Finn, and men in general." She shook her head as she came to grips with the truth in front of her. "I should have never trusted my heart to anyone after Jesse. I thought Finn was different and I was wrong. I learned my lesson, though, so I'll see you around." She got out of the car without another word and slammed the door behind her without looking back. Once she entered the empty apartment she finally allowed the tears to fall freely, collapsing onto the couch and holding her head in her hands as the heartache became too much for her to handle.

She didn't know how long she had stayed there, crying on the couch, but when she finally emerged from her sorrow, she had come to a decision about Finn and her life in Lima.

There was just no place for her here. All of her friends, everyone who she knew in Lima, would always be more loyal to Finn than to her. She would never have her own place in their lives; she would forever be known as Kurt's roommate or Finn's ex. It had happened in Cleveland, what made her think a small town like Lima would be any different? She was just repeating the same old patterns all over again. The heartache, the loss of friends. . .all she had to do was lose her job and then history would really repeat itself.

No. She couldn't allow that to happen. She got over one heartache before, so she could definitely get over Finn now. She just needed a plan, an escape route.

Running into her bedroom, she pulled out the envelope filled with the money she had made from selling her old clothes and accessories. There was over $3,000 dollars available to her and while it wasn't much, it was a pretty decent place to start. All she had to do was find another hospital to transfer to and she could start fresh again. Maybe Dr. Schuester would be able to write her a letter of recommendation or something?

Rachel was packing her bags when the apartment door opened, and Kurt's questioning voice echoed throughout the apartment, calling her name. "Rachel? Are you here? Everyone is going crazy looking for you!" She ignored his voice and kept throwing her belongings into her luggage haphazardly as he entered her bedroom, looking shocked as he noticed the mess.

"Rachel, what the hell is going on? You left work without telling anyone; the other therapists are furious and Santana called me sounding uncharacteristically upset."

"To hell with the other therapists," she sneered, her anger radiating off of her in waves. "And Santana, too." Kurt stared at her as she quickly maneuvered herself around her bedroom.

"Can you please stop what you're doing for a second and talk to me?" He asked as she slammed her suitcase closed. "You're starting to scare me."

"Not really, no," she said shortly, grabbing her phone and noticing the lack of calls or texts from Finn. He was probably too preoccupied with Quinn to care. "If I start talking I might just lose the last person I can trust in my life and I don't want to put you in the middle of this. You mean too much to me."

"Rachel, you're not making any sense!"

"He chose_ her_, Kurt!" She exploded, turning on her best friend with unshed tears in her eyes. "He went to go see Quinn for the past two nights. He even told Santana not to tell me anything." She felt ashamed as two hot, fat tears slid down her cheeks, proving her weakness. "It's happening all over again, Kurt. I can't stay in Lima anymore."

"Rachel," Kurt breathed, exasperated. "There has to be a reason behind Finn's behavior. He's my brother, I know him better than anyone and he would never do that to you."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when Quinn said that he had come to visit her this morning," she said, shaking her head sadly. "He knew he had been caught. I saw it there," she sobbed. "You didn't see the way she was fawning all over him. I did. He was _so_ in love with her when we met last spring, and I was a fool for thinking that he'd moved on."

Kurt shook his head, at a loss for words. "What are you going to do?"

"Take my money and run. I'll go on vacation and clear my head and start sending out resumes. I had to move across the state to get rid of Jesse, I might have to leave Ohio altogether to get away from Finn," she cried miserably as Kurt came up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She took the offered comfort greedily, leaning against the one person she could still call her friend. "I just don't want to mess up our friendship because I couldn't make it work with your brother."

"That's ridiculous, Rachel. You know how much I care about you. You'll always have a friend in me, no matter where you decide to go." He frowned as Rachel continued to sniffle. "I do think you should talk to him, though. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding?"

"Kurt, I left the hospital _hours_ ago. His shift has already started. If he wanted to talk to me he would have called, but now it's too late. He's made his choice." She was practically nauseous as she continued to cry into Kurt's shoulder, and he was patient and kind towards her as she cried out the rest of her frustrations into her best friend's embrace. At least she still had some kind of support.

"You don't have to leave Lima, Rachel. We all love you here."

"No, it's better this way, I think. I'll pack the rest of my things in the morning, I think I want to get some rest." Patting her on the back, Kurt frowned as he slowly backed out of her room.

"Alright, call me if you need any help."

"Help with what?" Looking behind Kurt's lithe frame she could see the outlines of Finn's tall one, and he looked at Rachel's messy room with confusion in his eyes. "Rachel, what's going on here?"

"I'll just be going now. . ." Kurt maneuvered his way around Finn's body and left the room, shooting Rachel a panicked look as he left the two lovers alone. Rachel felt almost naked under Finn's pressing stare and was frozen in place as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" She asked coldly, ignoring his previous question. "You're supposed to be at work."

"I called out sick," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Rory is covering for me."

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Quinn?" She sneered.

"No, Rachel. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be right now." He tried to walk towards her but she took a step back, keeping some distance between them. "We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you," she said, trying to keep her emotions in check. All she wanted to do was run forward and throw herself into his arms, but that would be counterproductive to her current plan.

"Well there's plenty that I have to say to you," his voice was calm, too calm for the heartbreak she was currently feeling. "Please come sit and talk to me."

She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest but complied anyway, wanting to both be close to him and run away screaming at the same time. The desire to be near him overpowered her anger as she relented and sat next to him on the bed. They were quiet for a long time before anyone spoke at all.

"If you came here just to torture me with your presence, then it's working. I don't know why you insist on talking to me when you've already chosen another but it's bringing me more heartache than I can stand, so say something already so we can just break up and move on."

He looked at her for a moment and the expression on his face was unreadable. After a tense moment he suddenly slid off of the bed and dropped in front of her on one knee.

"Marry me, Rachel," he said passionately, staring up into her eyes.

Um, _what did he just say?_

* * *

><p>"Um, what did you just say?" Was her initial reaction to his abrupt and sloppy proposal as he noticed the look of pure shock on her face. Even while on his knee they were still at eye level, and he looked into her red and puffy eyes, waiting for the answer he wanted to hear. Her bedroom was in shambles and he ached to know why it looked like a tornado had torn through it.<p>

"I want you to marry me, Rachel," he repeated. "I got a ring for you and everything." He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and the little weight felt heavy in his hands. After he had left the hospital he had made up his mind to propose to her, and even though Jesse's warnings had been ringing in his head all day, he ignored them and proceeded to spend the afternoon buying a ring. Her eyes doubled in size when he opened the case and showed her the simple diamond solitaire set into a white gold band.

"Finn," she said, shaking her head, her expression unreadable. "I don't know what to say."

"Say_ yes_, Rach," he begged her as his hands began to shake from anxiety. She didn't look as happy as he'd pictured it in his head and he was worried that he'd messed things up too badly to be able to fix it.

"I can't, Finn," she replied, confirming all of his worst fears as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I can't do this all over again."

"Rachel, I am so sorry I hurt you. I know I promised that I wouldn't but I did, and I hate myself for making you doubt my feelings for you. But you have to know how much I love you. You have to realize that Quinn means nothing to me."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" She questioned. "I trusted you. I gave you my heart, even after Jesse had shattered it into a million pieces," she scoffed, the sound bitter in Finn's ears as her voice dripped in cynicism. "I should have stayed bitter and disillusioned and saved myself the heartache."

"What are you saying?" He said, clutching the ring in his hands as an empty sense of hopelessness filled him.

"That maybe we should have just stayed friends," she whispered brokenly as her face crumpled in tears. Her words were like stab wounds, piercing right into his heart. "Love is nothing but torture."

"No," he said suddenly, his voice sounding much more powerful than he felt at the moment. "You're _wrong_."

"Am I?" she questioned. "Because I sure as hell feel miserable right now and you don't look much better."

He stared at her like she was a stranger. "How can you say that to me after everything we've been through? That we should have stayed friends?"

"Because we love each other but we're_ still_ hurting, Finn. When is it going to stop?"

"It won't Rachel. It never will." He said emphatically, shaking his head. "It's not supposed to, but the goal is to have someone to share that pain with, right?" She nodded her head feebly but he knew that he had to make her _understand._ "Do you remember the day we met? When you moved to Lima?" He asked, the velvet box crushed in his fists as he stared into her gorgeous, tear-filed eyes.

"Yeah," she said, "I was just as miserable as I feel now."

"No," he replied. "You were much, _much_ worse."

Her face tightened in anger. "Well thanks! Now we're finally being honest with one another."

He shook his head furiously. "Just listen to me. You were miserable, and I was miserable, but it was worse because we were just so damn _lost._ Quinn and Jesse had wrecked us; they had ruined our lives and we were really messed up for a while, but we found one another. We helped each other get better."

"Yeah, and what do we have now?" She pouted miserably.

"Our future," he said, the words pouring out of him as he held onto his last chance for happiness. "And we_ still_ have each other." Rachel was his everything and he couldn't just let her walk out of his life. There was a huge suitcase sitting on the floor next to the bed and it was making him nervous. "I'm sorry about what happened with Quinn, but spending that time with her really made me realize how important you are to me." He placed the box on her fluffy comforter and took her hands in his. "She broke my heart, Rachel, but it was so much more than that. She broke my _spirit_. She made me feel like _shit._ I changed everything in my life because I thought it would make me better, more worthy." He sighed deeply as he thought about the way he felt last year, and how different his life was now. "But _you_ were the one who supported me. Who told me not to give up. You were the only person to ever tell me that I was special, or smart, or capable of doing something bigger than myself." The tears were pouring down her face but he couldn't stop his confession, he had to let her know the truth about his love for her. "Quinn might have hurt me but you _healed _me with your love, Rachel. I'm a better person because of everything we've been through, and we could never have stayed friends because from the moment I met you I knew that you were special. How could you want to give that up?"

"I don't Finn, I really don't," she sobbed.

"So why is there a seriously heavy suitcase leaning against my back?"

Her head dipped low as she looked anywhere but his face. "Because I couldn't stand to stay here when I knew I couldn't be with you. If you want to be with Quinn I understand, but I don't need the reminders of my failures to be rubbed in my face constantly." Her eyes landed on the ring next to her on the bed and he could see the longing in her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"Rachel, I told Quinn that I wasn't coming back to see her anymore."

Her head shot up instantly and he caught a glimmer of hope in her gaze. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," he said, finally cracking a smile. "She took the news pretty well."

"But why?" She asked, surprised.

"Because I'm in love with you, Rachel. I don't want to do anything to mess that up. In fact, I want to take our relationship to the next level." He picked up the ring once more and offered it up to her. "So let's try this again. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" He was expecting to hear a yes this time but was shocked to see her shake her head once more.

"Finn, I don't know what to say."

"Well, in the best case scenario you would say _'yes'_. . .," he urged.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't know if I can." Her response felt like a kick straight to the chest as he struggled to remain in control of his emotions.

"But why?" He asked as her face crumpled in tears once more. "I thought we loved each other. I thought you wanted to have a future with me."

"I do!" She gasped, and there was no lie in her determined gaze. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"So why can't you say yes?" She stared at him like a deer caught in headlights as she struggled to come up with an excuse.

"We don't even live together yet," she said in a rush.

"That's okay, I'll just have to move in then. I bought this ring with my rent money anyway," he said it with more nonchalance than he felt but she didn't have to know that.

"We haven't even been dating for a year!"

"I couldn't care less," he said, deflecting all of her weak excuses.

"You're still working night shifts," she added.

"I'll quit," was his immediate response, and he was never more serious about anything in his life.

Her face was red and tight with emotion as she shook her head in desperation. "I ruined my last engagement, Finn. I never thought I would get engaged ever again."

"You didn't ruin _anything, _Rachel. I want to be with you and I know that you want to be with me too. Just say yes."

"Are you really choosing me over Quinn?" She asked in awe, staring at the ring that he was still offering her like she couldn't believe this was happening.

"There was never any choice, Rachel," he breathed from his spot on the floor. "Do I seriously have to ask you for a fouth time or can you just say 'yes' now?"

"Yes," she said, falling forward off the bed and into his arms as he tightened them around her frame. "Yes, Finn, I'll marry you. I'm sorry I doubted you, I was just so scared to lose you." Her body was soft and warm against his and his heart was bursting with love at the fact that she'd accepted his proposal and forgiven him for his stupidity.

Rachel was now his fiancée. They were going to get married someday.

As he held her in his arms and slipped the sparkling diamond ring on her finger, he knew in his heart that this was exactly where he was supposed to be. They still had a lot to plan and figure out about their relationship, but the important part was that they were together, and in love, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Finn?" Rachel asked from her position in his arms. "Did you really spend your rent money on this ring?"

"Yeah," he admitted with a light blush. "I kinda did."

"So you were serious about moving in?"

"Were you serious about moving out?" Was his response as he looked at the mess around him.

"Not really, I just didn't think I could handle staying in Lima without you." She tangled her fingers in his hair and her grip on him was solid as she nuzzled her forehead into his chest.

"Well that won't ever be a problem, Rachel. I just hope that Kurt agrees with our decision."

"I do!" Came his loud and unexpected reply from the living room. "No worries!" Finn and Rachel looked over at the source of the noise and they realized that the door had been open the whole time. Kurt had heard every single word of their conversation.

Oh well, he better get used to the lack of privacy now.

"Good to know!" He called back for his brother's benefit before looking down into Rachel's loving gaze.

"So you're really going to move in?" She asked again.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"What about your job?"

"We can figure that out soon. Right now all I care about is _us_." Reaching down, he placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss that he never wanted to end. The past year had been filled with nothing but drama and insecurities and pain and Finn just wanted to forget about it and move on.

There was just one more thing that he needed to know.

"So, tell me about the red wine incident at Jesse's apartment," he said as the blood slowly started to drain from her face in horror. "I need to know if I should buy plastic covers for the furniture every time we fight. You didn't swing by my apartment on the way home, did you?" He cackled like a madman as she buried her head in his chest and refused to admit a thing.

He was going to have so much fun torturing her about this for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois, mes amis!<p>

Don't stop reviewin'!


	15. Epilogue: Love is All You Need

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of Lovesick! I hope you survived all the drama, enjoy the fluffy ending!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Love is All You Need<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

Sitting in the corner booth of one of Lima's fanciest restaurants, Rachel patiently folded her napkin across her lap as she waited for her lunch date to arrive with bated breath. Her hands were shaking from nerves and she had to remind herself to breathe more than once as the clock continued to tick. Where could he be? Why was he so late?

Finally, after waiting for what felt like a lifetime, she spotted Jesse St. James maneuvering himself through the crowd with a wicked smirk on his face pointed directly at Rachel. She smiled as politely as she could and stood up when he arrived, leaning over to press her cheek against his in a friendly kiss.

"Hello, Jesse. Glad you could make it."

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my darling, but I had to re-listen to your voice-mail about eight times in order to believe that it was truly real."

Trying her hardest to be polite, she shot him a strained smile as they sat at the table. "Well, it's real Jesse. We have a lot to talk about and it's time we start acting like adults and be honest with one another."

"I couldn't agree more." He said while unfolding his menu. "So what would you like to talk about, my sweet?"

"I'm getting married, Jesse."

The menu dropped unceremoniously from his hands as he glared at her from across the booth.

"What did you just say?"

Smiling sadly, she lifted her left hand, showing off Finn's simple, yet stunning, ring. "You heard me, Jesse. Don't make me repeat myself. Finn proposed to me and I accepted."

"You're actually going to marry that Neanderthal?" He asked incredulously. "At this time last year we were picking out flower arrangements and now you're marrying another man?"

"I thought you wanted to be an adult about this," she said defensively, dropping her hand into her lap.

"I thought you called me over here to make up, Rachel, not rub your proposal in my face." He crossed his hands over his chest and stuck his nose up in the air. "Besides, my engagement ring was much more ornate, intricate and _expensive _than that little bauble."

"Jesse," she warned, her voice stern. "I'm trying to be as civil about this as I can. I've been telling you since the moment you arrived here that I was seeing someone but you refused to listen. I know about the conversation you had with Finn a few weeks ago, and I came here to tell you that I've moved on. You have to do so as well. You've been hanging around Lima for weeks for no reason."

He reached across the table and took her hand in his, but it felt wrong so she pulled away. "Rachel, I still love you."

"I'm sorry, Jesse. If you really do love me, then you have to allow me to be with the person who makes me happy."

"We _can _be happy!" He urged, getting desperate as she shook her head.

"No we can't. You could never make me truly happy, Jesse. You can't just buy happiness and compassion and devotion, you have to feel it in your heart. And I don't feel that way when I'm with you."

His face was grim as he finally started to put the pieces together in his head. "Did you _ever _feel that way with me?"

"I thought I did," she admitted as Jesse shook his head. "But it wasn't real. I _wanted_ it to be real, but it never was."

"I see." There was silence for a few very tense moments before Jesse spoke again. "Then maybe it would be better if I went back to Cleveland. I've been gone for far too long anyway."

"I think that would be best," she agreed. "But before you go, do you think you could do me a favor?"

His eyebrow shot up in curiosity as he stared her down. "What kind of favor?"

Rachel grinned as she looked at her menu and picked out a salad for lunch. "A special favor for an ex-fiancée. Don't worry, it's right up your alley."

"Oh, I can't wait," he said, the sarcasm just dripping from his voice as they ate their lunch together in amicable silence.

* * *

><p>"Who is this guy?" Quinn said from her hospital bed as Santana slowly and carefully changed the bandages on her head. Rachel pushed Jesse into the room and introduced him to her patient.<p>

"Quinn, this is Dr. Jesse St. James. He's a very talented and accomplished plastic surgeon." She smiled at Quinn who looked at Jesse with curiosity in her gaze. "He's also my ex-fiancé."

"Pleasure to meet you, Quinn. Rachel's told me all about you." Ignoring Jesse altogether, Quinn turned to Rachel with a sneer.

"Oh great, trying to give me all your sloppy seconds, now?" Quinn winced as Santana hit a sensitive spot on her temple. "Ah, watch it!"

Santana sent Rachel a look that meant she wanted to strangle her patient and Rachel rushed forward to diffuse the tension in the room. "Santana, why don't you let Jesse look at Quinn's head wounds so he can see if he can help." Exhaling deeply, Santana backed away from Quinn as Jesse placed gloves on his hands and moved towards the patient. He turned on all the extra lights so he could see the damage properly, and Rachel and Santana watched as Jesse delicately touched the outlines of the gash, noting her condition.

"Well, the cut is deep, that's for sure," he commented freely. "It's healed nicely so far. The edges of the wound are still quite jagged from the impact of the accident, but it's nothing I couldn't fix. I would have to read your file but I'll take the case if you want, Miss Fabray. You might have to make a few trips out to Cleveland for consulting and surgery, but I think I can make this surgery work."

"You can fix my face?" She asked in awe. "You can stop it from scarring?"

"Absolutely," he said, puffing out his chest with pride. "I'm the best, it's what I do."

"Thank you, Dr. St. James," Quinn said sincerely as Rachel slipped Santana a secret high-five. "We'll talk again soon."

"Yes, absolutely. Any friend of Rachel's is a friend of mine." Quinn looked over at Rachel with a smile that actually reached her eyes.

"Yeah, she's actually not that bad," she agreed as Jesse backed out of the room. Santana continued to dress the wound as Rachel followed Jesse out into the hall.

"So you'll really help her?" Rachel asked. "She's been making progress in therapy but she's been really self-conscious about her face and you're the best plastic surgeon I know."

"Why thank you for the compliment, I appreciate that. I would be honored to help her, since it means so much to you." They stood in awkward silence for a moment as Rachel shuffled from one foot to the other.

"So I'll be seeing you, Jesse. I wish you the best, I really do."

"Same here, Rachel. I'm sorry that things didn't work out for us." She looked over his shoulder and saw Finn walking towards her in the hallway with a smile. She definitely wasn't sorry that things didn't work out between her and Jesse, but he didn't need that rubbed in his face. Her future was with Finn, and her past with Jesse was just the catalyst that had brought them together.

"Take care, Jesse." She maneuvered her way around him and never looked back as she met up with Finn in the corridors of the hospital. He had a glowing smile on his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey," he whispered into her hair as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I see you talked to Jesse. How did it go?"

"Better than I imagined," she admitted. "There was no yelling or screaming, and not a drop of red wine was involved," she joked with a laugh.

"Good to know," pulling from his embrace, he took her hand in his as they walked down the corridors side by side. "And how has therapy been with Quinn?"

"Better," she said with a smile. "She's more involved now and her attitude is much more positive towards me. I actually have to head up there now to meet her. Jesse said he would work on her face."

"That's great, Rachel. You're really awesome for setting this all up." She shrugged her shoulders with a sigh.

"I thought it was the least that I could do for her." She looked up into his warm chestnut eyes and almost lost herself there. "So what about you? How did the meeting go with Mike?"

"Well, he said that I could transfer to the day shift in the Spring. They'll start hiring for the night shift to replace me, and Rory is gonna get promoted to my spot. He's thrilled. It's only a few more weeks until the transfer, so until then we just have to deal." He squeezed her hand affectionately. "I can't believe it's been almost a full year since you moved to Lima."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Two engagements in one year. What a mess."

"Two apartments in one year for me," he added while nudging her side. "But I don't mind all that much now that I get to sleep and wake up every morning next to you."

Her grin was so wide her cheeks started to hurt. "At least I already started to plan the wedding!" She added. "I kept all the numbers from my old vendors and contacted them about a fall wedding. Somewhere open, where we can see the different colors of the trees." Her imagination got the best of her as she fell into her fantasies, but Finn immediately brought her back to reality.

"Yeah, but nothing gets bought until it passes the Hudson budget," he warned her. "Or else no honeymoon in Paris."

"I know, I know. I remember the argument well." Rachel still had to learn how to curb her more expensive tastes but Finn didn't really mind as long as they always discussed things together first. They were saving the $3,000 dollars from Rachel's clothes for the honeymoon, so they had to pinch pennies for the wedding but Rachel didn't mind. She was just happy to finally get married to a man who adored her as much as she adored him, and if they had to elope just to make it as cheap as possible, then she would do it in a heartbeat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Puck said brightly as he wheeled Quinn out of her room for her therapy session. Quinn waved politely at Finn and Rachel as they joined the couple in the hall.

"Nothing much, Puckerman, same as always," Finn said with a shrug.

"You mean you're being an emo pussy while Rachel cries over spilled milk?" Quinn was in hysterics laughing while Finn and Rachel both frowned.

"You better watch it, Quinn, or else I'll make you sing children's songs during session today." The blonde smirked and continued to snicker under her breath as they made their way towards the therapy wing.

"You go ahead and bring her in, Puck. I'll be right there." The porter nodded as he wheeled Quinn into her therapy session, chatting and smiling with Quinn. She wasn't sure if they were seeing one another but Quinn had never looked happier, so she wasn't going to question it. Quinn needed the support wherever she could get it and Puck seemed to be enjoying her company as well.

Turning to her fiancé, she pulled her hand from his, only to bring it up and place it on his cheek in a soft caress.

"So, I'll save you a plate of dinner tonight, okay? Blaine is coming over to make something special for us but you'll already be working. I think Kurt might move out soon, especially now that I started kicking _him_ out of the apartment for sex," she grinned, thinking about their new deal. "Payback is fun."

"Absolutely. If I wake you up again when I come home tonight, I apologize in advanced."

"No problem," she didn't want to say goodbye, but she knew she had to leave and get back to work. "I gotta go," she said pulling away from him with a frown.

"I know, but the best part about living with you is that I get to see you whenever I want," he pulled her back in for one last kiss and she wished it would never end. No relationship was ever going to be perfect, but she was convinced that what she had with Finn was the closet thing to it.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too, Rachel. See you tonight." Leaving her in the hallway, he turned around and walked away, and like a child she waited until he had turned the corner to enter her office. Puck was giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek as she walked over to her instruments, and Rachel smiled at the porter as he made his way out.

Turning to Quinn with a grin, she clapped her hands brightly and handed her a tambourine. "So! Children's songs! Do you want to start with my extensive Wiggles collection or should we just skip right to Disney?"

Quinn glared openly at Rachel while she started to play "A Whole New World" on the xylophone with a smile. "I thought you were trying to cure my brain damage, not cause more of it."

"Come on, you know you love it!" Rachel couldn't stop the burst of giggles that escaped her lips as Quinn finally relented and lightly sang the chorus along with her.

_Success._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
